Agora e Sempre
by Ina Clara
Summary: Bella e Edward são casados a 8 anos, um casamento de conveniência com vidas separadas, porem agora Bella quer ter um Bebe e quer o Divorcio. Edward não aceita e decide que ele será o pai da criança. Resumo original no prólogo
1. Prólogo

_**Essa história pertence a **__**Lynne Grahan!**_

**Faz oito anos desde o casamento por conveniência de Bella e Edward Cullen. A relação deles nunca foi consumada, sempre viveram separados. Mas agora, Bella deseja ter um bebê e quer o divórcio. No entanto, Edward está decidido: ele é o marido dela e será o pai dessa criança.**

**PRÓLOGO **

Edward Cullen fitava o pai completamente des crente.

- Não está falando sério. Não pode estar falando sério. Temos uma das maiores empresas da Grécia!

Carlisle, um homem lindo, com cabelos grisalhos, não estava entusiasmado.

- Arrisquei e não deu certo. Na realidade, foi um desastre. A empresa ultrapassou todos os prazos, o banco está impaciente. Eles me fizeram penhorar tudo o que temos. Se pressionarem agora, perdemos tudo!

Edward não falou nada. Tudo? Até, mesmo a casa da família? Estava tão irritado que não podia falar. Seu avô, Orestes, ensinou que um homem deve prio rizar a honra e a segurança da família. Enquanto ele viveu, a fortuna da família esteve preservada. Mas Carlisle Cullen não agia assim. Apesar de ter cerca de 50 anos, ainda estava desesperado para provar que podia gerenciar de forma tão bem-sucedida quanto seu velho pai.

Edward cerrou os dentes. Não conseguia encarar o pai. Tinha vergonha do forte desprezo que sentia. Carlisle era um bom homem, um bom pai e um bom ma rido. Era bem-quisto e respeitado por todos, mas não era lá muito inteligente, nem bom investidor. Edward, por outro lado, dedicou seu tempo quando adolescente a lucrativos investimentos na bolsa de valo res, ficando milionário antes de terminar a escola. O fato de estar impotente diante do menos inteligente pai representava uma grande punição.

- Serei honesto com você. Esse pode ser nosso pior momento, mas existe escapatória - confessou o velho homem à meia-voz. - Veio de uma fonte sur preendente. Fiquei atônito... entretanto, falei que não poderíamos concordar. Não seria certo...

- O que não seria certo?

O pai dele parecia relutante em encarar seu interrogatório.

- Não posso pedir que se sacrifique dessa forma na sua idade... Tem apenas 22 anos...

- O que isso tem a ver com todo o resto?

- Phill Swan me procurou e se ofereceu para nos ajudar.

Edward riu, incrédulo.

- Phill Swan? Está querendo me animar? Desde quando mantemos essas relações?

- Me parece que podemos investir nessa relação, se quisermos - murmurou Carlisle, escolhendo as palavras com extremo cuidado.

- Swan é frio como um cadáver.

- Em outras circunstâncias, eu também agiria assim. Mas Phill está oferecendo uma conexão fami liar, em vez de uma transação meramente comercial.

Edward ficou imóvel.

- Não pode estar querendo dizer o que penso... Carlisle corou.

- O único filho de Phill morreu há dez anos, ele está no terceiro casamento e ainda não teve outro fi lho. Ele tem apenas a neta inglesa. Quer que Bella se case com um rapaz grego que tenha uma boa linhagem, o que não é surpreendente, pois ela é meio inglesa e ilegítima para o acordo. Swan é um ho mem antigo e está oferecendo um acordo à moda an tiga.

Edward ficou em silêncio, pois não acreditava no que ouvia.

- Se vocês se casassem e tivessem um filho, o mundo seria seu - Carlisle respirou ofegante. Sim, nos salvaria também, mas você é ambicioso, e ela seria o equivalente a uma galinha dos ovos de ouro. Falar de um acordo como este em termos finan ceiros é frio e vulgar, mas me sinto na obrigação de mostrar-lhe as vantagens.

Edward fechou os olhos; suas longas pálpebras ne gras tocaram momentaneamente as bochechas pro nunciadas. Repugnava o fato de o pai ter considerado tal acordo. Bella, a quem os amigos dele chama vam de Bel, seria sua esposa? Estava chocado e ultrajado pela sugestão. Mal a conhecia, apesar de ter interferido várias vezes, quando a via ser ignorada e insultada em eventos sociais. Como não era total mente grega e tinha um jeito ingênuo, tornava-se um belo alvo, sorrindo sempre diante de tudo que fala vam a ela.

Sua inabilidade em - se defender enfurecia Edward.

Ele detestava provocações, e teria feito o mesmo por qualquer criatura indefesa. Mas será que esses atos triviais de boas maneiras levaram à horripilante idéia de oferecer a mão de Bella em casamento? Ele fechou a cara diante dessa suspeita desanimadora. Quando ele entrava em uma sala, ela ficava toda ani mada. Será que Bella contou ao milionário avô o quanto fantasiava com Edward Cullen?

- Papai... - A voz agitada da irmã de Edward, Rosalie, cortou o silêncio. - Sei que não deveria es tar ouvindo, mas não pode pedir a Edward para casar-se com a neta de Phill Swan. Ela é uma vaca gorda!

- Como ousa ouvir uma conversa particular? Constrangido, Carlisle Cullen respondeu de uma forma colérica que raramente utilizava.

- Mas é verdade. Edward teria que colocar um saco de papel sobre a cabeça dela. Ela é feia, e ele é tão lindo...

- Saia daqui - Edward esbravejou com a irmã, interrompendo-a friamente.

O homem mais velho observou a filha retrair-se amedrontada diante da ordem do irmão e soltou um suspiro de arrependimento.

-Eu nunca vi a moça. Se ela for horrível assim, faz sentido o que Rosálie diz.

Edward riu ironicamente. Essa era a única objeção do pai com relação a uma proposta tão mercenária quanto aquela. Isso dizia muito sobre a forma como ele pensava. Mas Edward perguntava a si mesmo como poderia se esquivar e permitir que algo aconte cesse com seus pais e quatro irmãos.

Apesar de ter apenas 22 anos, sentia que sua vida estava apenas começando. Mas não era inocente.

Embora ainda estivesse na universidade, ganhou uma reputação de mulherengo. Era verdade que estava sempre em busca de prazer. Trabalhava muito e aproveitava muito a vida, dificilmente ia dormir sozinho não se comprometia a longo prazo e não era fiel. Mas ainda não podia contemplar a possibilidade de tor nar-se um marido, ou pior, um pai. Na realidade, a idéia de ter que prender-se a um compromisso desses para salvara família o enraivecia profundamente.

Ele também sabia que seu avô, Anthony, daria a própria vida para proteger seus entes mais queridos...

- Você me faz lembrar do meu filho e da mãe dele**. **– Phill Swan analisou a neta com escárnio. - Tem o mesmo olhar de cachorro arrependido, o mesmo sorriso amedrontado. Você não tem fibra, a fraqueza me irrita.

- Se eu fosse fraca, teria ido para casa no dia em cheguei. - Bella levantou o queixo, manten do os olhos azuis suaves imóveis e sentindo o coração pulsar acelerado. O medo era tanto que sentia-se mal.

O descontentamento dele ainda a estarrecia. Fazia semanas desde que viera ficar com o avô, e cada dia havia sido uma experiência penosa. Ela viajou à Grécia para conhecer o avô que jamais vira e tinha a ingênua esperança de amá-lo. Em vez disso, foi forçad a aceitar que ele era um homem frio e malévolo, sem nenhuma afeição por ela.

Phill Swan ria diante da tentativa da neta de manter-se altiva.

- Acha que sou bobo? Por que pensa que a convi dei para vir me visitar? Você aceitou tudo o que eu disse sobre você, porque sua mãe está se embebedan do novamente!

Desfazendo-se da postura que lutava para manter, Bella não podia enfrentar o olhar debochado dele. Ao abaixar a cabeça constrangida, ela realmen te aparentou os 19 anos que tinha.

- Estou certo? - perguntou o velho homem.

- Sim...

A admissão quase sufocou Bella, pois adoraria dizer que ele estava errado e que sua mãe, Rennê, dera a volta por cima. Infelizmente, isso não era possível, e a satisfação de seu avô acentuou a humilhação.

- Que vencedora, Charlie pegou como mãe da minha única neta! Ele poderia ter trazido uma princesa para casa, se quisesse. - resmungou Phill Swan em desgosto. - Mas meu filho não era o mais esper to, era? Escolheu uma mulher que era pura luxúria, perdulária e uma prostituta...

Com o rosto em chamas, Bella ergueu-se.

- Não vou ficar ouvindo o senhor falar de minha mãe dessa forma!

O velho homem a analisou com um irônico prazer.

- Que alternativa tem? Precisa do meu dinheiro para resolver seus problemas.

Diante dessa declaração, Bella empalideceu.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e engoliu em seco a raiva que sentia. Como aprendeu cedo na vida, penúria e dignidade raramente passavam de mão em mão. De qual quer forma, Phill Swan estava certo, e a verdade não era agradável ela precisava do dinheiro. Sua mãe estava completamente falida, bebendo muito e sendo processada por não ter honrado os compromissos fi nanceiros. Mas Bella estava convenci da de que se os problemas de dinheiro fossem resolvidos, Rennê poderia entrar em uma clínica de reabilitação no vamente. Apesar de ser doloroso reconhecer, o di nheiro de Swan poderia fazer uma grande diferen ça entre a vida e a morte de sua mãe. Anos de alcoo lismo debilitaram muito a saúde de Rennê.

O velho homem lidou com impaciência com o silêncio da neta.

- Só trouxe você para a Grécia, pois acredito que possa ser útil para mim. Será interessante ver se tem neurônios para reconhecer a sorte grande diante de seus olhos.

Bella ficou desnorteada diante dessa declaração.

- O que acha de Edward Cullen? - perguntou Theo.

O som desconcertante desse nome específico ar ruinou a postura de Bella. Corada diante da con fusão, ela desviou a atenção do avô.

- Ele... é gentil - ela finalmente respondeu. Como poderia falar de Edward sem revelar a pro fundidade dos sentimentos que nutria por ele? Estava apaixonada pela primeira vez na vida, mas esse era seu segredo e não tinha qualquer intenção de compar tilhá-lo com ninguém. Afinal de contas, Edward ti nha a beleza de um anjo, e ela era feia e estava acima do peso. Era uma paixão sem esperanças, sabia disso.

- Como acha que Edward lidará com a pobreza? Nesse momento, a família Angelis está enfrentando a ruína financeira. Depois de mais de um século de ri queza e vida fácil, os pais dele acharão muito difícil enfrentar as perdas que estão por vir. - Phill obser vou a surpresa e a imediata preocupação nos olhos da neta. Mas você tem o poder de salvá-los deste tris te destino.

- Como posso ajudá-los? - indagou Bella, tocada com a situação.

- Me ajudando. Se concordar em casar-se como filho de Cullen, salvarei a família dele e a ajudarei a cuidar dos pequenos problemas de sua mãe. Serei ge neroso com todas as partes envolvidas.

Bella olhou para ele estarrecida.

- Eu... concordar em casar-me com Edward Cullen? Como isso poderia ser feito? Parece uma gran de loucura... eu não entendo como isso ajudaria o se nhor.

- Quero um herdeiro do sexo masculino, mas, com exceção de seu pai, meus próprios esforços nes sa direção foram mal-sucedidos. Entretanto, você é jovem e saudável, assim como o filho de Cullen. Se pelo menos a metade dos boatos sobre a virilidade dele for verdadeira, ele não demorará muito a atingir esse objetivo.

- Não acredito que esteja falando comigo assim - ela protestou. - Edward não gostaria de se casar comigo... ele não iria me desejar...

- Não é uma questão de desejar, o que não é ne nhum problema, certo? Você não é nenhuma beleza - ressaltou o avô por simples crueldade. - Mas, acredite em mim, diante da alternativa de casar-se com você ou ver a família perder tudo, Edward Cullen a tomará como noiva...

- Não... - ela murmurou atordoada, diante de tanta humilhação.

- Ele o fará. Não é tolo como o pai. É forte e mui to leal à família. E quanto a você, tem o sangue dos Swan nas veias, e estou dando aos dois uma exce lente oportunidade.

- Não concordo... você está falando em chantagear Edward para que se case comigo!

- Não gosto de acusações diretas. Não há chanta gens. Estou oferecendo ajuda em troca de um favor. Recuse minha generosidade, se for seu desejo.

- Não se trata disso. Apenas ajude minha mãe ela implorou.

- Aceite o fato de que não me interessa que sua mãe vá presa ou beba até morrer - declarou Phill Swan friamente. - Por que iria me importar?

- Rennê talvez não estivesse com as dificuldades de agora se não tivesse lutado tanto para sobreviver quando eu era criança!

Phill Swan olhou para o relógio...

- Olhe pela janela...

Depois de um momento de hesitação, Bella olhou para o jardim. Depois de um tempo, ela notou um táxi esperando...

- O táxi está aguardando para levá-la ao aeroporto.

Bella ficou totalmente chocada diante de tal declaração..

- Agora? Quer que eu parta?

- Se responder não à proposta de casar-se com o filho de Cullen, vou mandá-la para a Inglaterra imediatamente e você nunca mais me verá. Decida-se, e rápido.

- Não pode ser razoável? É tão injusto jogar isso em cima de mim e me pressionar...

O velho gargalhou cruelmente.

- Acho injusto você não demonstrar nenhum agradecimento pelo fabuloso futuro que estou prestes a comprar para você. Você escolhe. Volte para sua mãe e veja como ela ficará grata ao saber que você poderia ter proporcionado a ela segurança financeira pelo resto da vida!

Bella vacilou diante desse golpe, pois sabia que Rennê consideraria essa proposta uma recompen sa, devido aos sacrifícios feitos para ser mãe solteira. Na realidade, Bella via claramente o que o avô fazia e reconhecia a pressão que estava sobre si. Con siderava-se forte, mas a certeza da malícia fria e im perdoável do avô a assustava.

- Isso é loucura - ela repetia. - Edward jamais concordaria em casar-se comigo! Por Deus, ele na mora Tanya Denali...

- Então ele está dormindo com a filha de Denali? O que isso tem a ver com o resto?

Bella piscou os olhos.

- Pensei que... Se ele a ama...

- E se amar? Não tem nada a ver com você. Ele decidirá as próprias opções. É completamente grego. Acredite, a honra da família e as considerações mate riais serão mais importantes.

A frieza dele diante do que ouviu e seu desdém pela vida sexual de Edward chocavam Bella.

- Você pretende pegar esse táxi para o aeroporto? Phill perguntou, impaciente.

Bella ficou rígida, sentindo-se pressionada estressada. Edward Cullen nunca concordaria em casar-se com ela, pensou. A idéia de formar um casal com os dois era ridícula. Tanya Denali era uma moça linda. Mas por que estava se preocupando tanto com algo que jamais aconteceria? Por que se importava em alimentar a ira do avô com objeções? Tinha que manter as necessidades da mãe como prioridade em seus pensamentos. Rennê contava com sua preocupação e sua lealdade. Certamente, poderia contar que Edward rejeitaria a proposta de casamento pelos dois. Seu avô não poderia culpá-la pela rejeição do noivo!

- Responda – Phill Swan tinha pressa.

- Certo... eu fico.

- Nunca duvidei. Quase me toquei pelo ar romântico que vi em seu rosto quando mencionei o nome do rapaz. Sinto-me como Eros, o deus do amor. Minha riqueza será seu dote e pelo menos a salvará da humi lhação de ficar encalhada.

Naquela noite, Bella não conseguiu dormito Desde que chegara à Grécia, em um mundo de rique za e opulência totalmente distinto do seu, sentia-se como se vivesse o sonho de outra pessoa. Até o com portamento das pessoas era diferente. Ela fazia o má ximo para agradar ao avô. Isso significava lutar con tra sua timidez natural e aceitar convites para eventos sociais. Alice, a filha de um dos amigos de Phill, era sua companheira em todas essas dolorosas incursões na alta sociedade.

Bella sentia-se isolada nesses eventos. Alice pertencia a uma elite de jovens ricos e bem-vestidos que se comportava como se o mundo fosse um tédio. Bella os achava tolos e superficiais. Várias vezes ela sentiu-se constrangida por trás de seu sorriso fixo, jamais pensou em retaliar, sabendo que não poderia arriscar ofender alguém que pudesse reclamar com seu avô. Ela não podia nem por um momento esque cer que a prioridade era o problema de sua mãe.

Rennê Hill era uma modelo de renome quando co nheceu Charlie Swan e se apaixonou por ele. O jo vem _playboy g_rego a encheu de presentes e pediu sua mão em casamento. Confiante de que seu amado logo iria se tomar seu marido, Rennê colocou a carreira de lado. Mas quando ela engravidou, Charlie Swan so freu as pressões do pai e renegou suas promessas. Rennê se recusou a fazer um aborto, e ele livrou-se dela. Rennê

O pai que Bella nunca conheceu foi um hipó crita. Rennê teve que processá-lo para provar a pater nidade do bebê e, depois de longa batalha judicial, ganhou o direito a uma pífia pensão para a criança, que freqüentemente deixava de ser paga. Não foi por acaso que sua mãe começou a beber tanto. Um jornal publicou uma reportagem sobre a decadência de Rennê e Charlie Swan ficou constrangido, tendo que tomar medidas para evitar que a ex-namorada e a fi lha passassem necessidade. As duas foram morar em uma velha casa de campo na Inglaterra. Rennê detes tava a vida rural, mas Bella a adorava.

O fato de haver presenciado os problemas amoro sos da mãe fez com que Bella não se iludisse a respeito dos homens. Se tivesse devaneios amorosos por causa de Edward Cullen, eles não passavam de tolices. Afinal de contas, sabia bem que contos de fada não aconteciam na vida real.

Edward era de parar o trânsito. As moças faziam fila atrás dele, adoravam conversar com aquele ho mem, flertavam como loucas, lutavam por ele. Em resumo, agiam como prostitutas ávidas por sexo. Ele mal podia evitar seu grande poder de atração. É claro, era mimado pela admiração, atenção e reverência que comandava. Era altamente inteligente, incrivelmente arrogante e extremamente orgulhoso. Não menos atraída do que qualquer outra moça, Bella ficou muito impressionada com ele. Mas o que a fascinou foi o inacreditável traço de galanteio que Edward re velou.

Em mais de uma ocasião, Edward salvou Bella quando seus amigos decidiam fazer dela alvo de suas gozações. Bella ficou atordoada quando Edward Cullen a ajudou com sua sagacidade e criou uma forma de distrair a atenção de todos. Afinal de contas, na maioria das vezes, ele agia como se ela fosse invisível. Mas aquele senso masculino de pro teção tocou Bella profundamente. Edward podia ser detestavelmente arrogante e superior, mas tam bém era a essência viva de masculinidade. Ela não acreditava que ele fosse aceitar a prisão matrimonial que Phill Swan planejava.

Depois de 48 horas, quando estava trancada no es critório do avô, Bella percebeu que estava muito enganada.

- Venha comigo. - Os traços do velho eram de vitória. - Edward Cullen espera por você na sala. Encontrei o pai dele e os advogados hoje cedo. Todos os termos foram acordados. As dívidas de sua mãe serão sanadas. Você e Edward se casam em um mês.

- Se... casam? - Bella estava chocada. Seu avô estava certo. Edward iria se casar com ela para salvar os negócios. Será que sentia-se tão pressiona do quanto ela? Bella sabia que não poderia dar as costas à mãe, deixando Rennê se afundar sem tratamento... Finalmente, ela percebeu que tanto ela quanto Edward estavam presos por lealdade e boas inten ções com a família. Seu coração encolheu quando ela teve certeza de que ele não queria casar-se com ela. Bella também não queria ser a esposa indesejada.

- Que jovem de sorte você é! Não deixe seu noivo esperando. - sorrindo ironicamente, Theo Dema kis conduziu a neta pelo corredor. - Agora que o fisgamos, não deixe sua presa escapar!

No momento em que Bella entrou na sala, de parou-se com os olhos arregalados de Edward, certi ficando-se de que ele ouvira as palavras do avô dela. Mesmo tentando desviar o olhar, um outro lado me nos sensível queria aproveitar cada pedaço da apa rência dele. O terno bem-cortado que ele vestia com uma camisa branca dava a ele um ar intimidador. Ela nunca o vira com trajes tão formais, parecia vestido para um enterro, pensou, analisando a impassividade de Edward. O nervosismo fez com que ela esbarrasse em uma mesa.

- Oh, Deus... desculpe. - murmurou, ajeitando a mesa.

Edward já tinha percebido isso, ela pedia desculpas mesmo quando não fazia nada de errado. Ele a analisou dos pés à cabeça com rigor. No verdadeiro estilo Swan, ela era baixa, batendo na altura de seu peito.

Era baixa e atarracada. Vestia-se em camadas, como uma velha senhora: uma saia marrom que quase chega va aos tornozelos, uma camiseta branca larga e com prida, um cardigã preto na altura dos joelhos. Era im possível descrever qual era a camada inferior de teci do. Ele pensou em pedir para que Bella tirasse tudo, de forma que pudesse ver o. que estava levando. O avô dela não seria contra. Swan era um canalha. O velho falou que sua neta estava apaixonada e ávida para casar-se com o objeto de sua paixão..

- Precisa me olhar assim? - Bella estava ofegante.

- Nunca olhei você antes.

Edward continuou a analisá-la intensamente. Ela seria sua esposa. Devia entender que agora as coisas seriam como ele quisesse. Ela não era gorda, ele dizia a si mesmo, apenas um pouco arredondada. Ele con tinuava a dar-lhe atributos mentalmente. Fartos cabelos longos e castanhos, a cor do outono inglês. Um ponto positivo. A pele era perfeita, como pêssego, outro ponto positivo. Olhos de um azul-claro em dia de inverno, muito tristes.

- Por favor... - ela implorou.

Edward viu o brilho das lágrimas e desviou-se dela. Por que estaria triste? Pela falta de romantismo? O que mais poderia pedir a ele? Phill Swan não comprou o marido para ela? Esse pensamento humi lhante era como uma faca cravada em seu corpo.

Bella tremia. Sentia-se como uma moça escra vizada à venda em um mercado. A segurança dele a surpreendeu, pois ela presumia que a situação derrubaria as barreiras de reserva que havia entre os dois.

- Eu não quis isso... se houvesse outra forma... A voz nervosa e com pedidos de desculpas logo per deu a força.

A linda boca dele se curvou, como se ele não se importasse com as palavras dela.

- Mas não tem. Devemos conversar sobre os ter mos.

- Termos? - ela questionou perplexa.

- Este casamento foi arranjado e somos praticamente estranhos. Funcionará melhor se formos ho nestos.

- Não podemos apenas nos comportar como amigos?

- Amigos não se casam e têm filhos. Preciso sa ber o que espera de mim como marido.

Bella ficou ainda mais desconcertada com essa referência a filhos.

- Sei que não sou a esposa que você escolheria. Creio que teremos que aprender a lidar com isso. .

- Esta é a receita do caos.

- Mas você não gostaria de ter regras.

Ele ficou surpreso com esse nível de percepção. Edward pegou a mão dela.

- Tenho um anel... pertencia minha avó. Claro, se você não quiser, pode...

- Não, não... é adorável. Realmente adorável.

As bochechas dela coraram e ela sentiu um grande prazer. O anel de diamante e rubi deslizou no dedo dela perfeitamente. O presente da herança familiar a mexeu com ela.

Quando Edward se recusou prontamente a com prar um anel de noivado, seu pai o convenceu a levar o anel de rubi.

- Obrigada - a voz dela estava rouca de emoção. Atordoado· com o grau de entusiasmo dela, Edward encolheu os ombros e ficou em silêncio. De re pente, desejou ter trazido um anel mais adequado para ela.

- Bel... - ele respirou com um constrangi mento que não lhe era familiar. - Se importa de eu chamá-la assim?

- Claro que não... sempre detestei meu nome. O apelido que a constrangia de repente pareceu acei tável nos lábios dele. - Serei a melhor esposa possível...

Edward quase resmungou. Ele sabia que ela gosta ria imensamente de ouvir o mesmo, mas não podia mentir para ela. Estava longe de atingir tal estado de raça, se é que um dia poderia. Não queria casar-se com ela. Nem queria ter filhos. Nada mudaria esses fatos.

Três rápidas semanas depois, Bella caminhou para o altar de braço dado com o avô para tornar-se uma esposa. Apesar de andar lentamente, sentia-se flutuando, muito feliz por estar se casando com o ho mem que amava.

Conforme o dia passava, no entanto, a dura reali dade tratou de nocautear sucessivamente suas espe ranças. Quando seu noivo bebeu até ficar inconscien te e teve que ser carregado para o leito matrimonial, apenas Phill Swan teve a falta de tato de rir da situação. Ferida e humilhada, Bella esqueceu todas as esperanças que um dia teve de ter um casamento verdadeiro, pois estava mortificada por sua ingenui dade. Apesar da resolução consensual, a noite de núpcias que jamais teve seria a mais longa de sua vida...

_**Mais uma adaptação pra vcs**_

_**Comentem e digam se querem que eu continuem ok**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**CAPÍTULO UM **_

- Eu não posso ir a sua festa - Edward disse para a mulher recostada na cama, enquanto se vestia.

- Por favor... - Usando um roupão de seda, Victoria Benson levantou-se e passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, usando seu corpo alto e magro como arma para persuadi-lo.

- Quero que esteja lá.

- Sem condições - Edward lembrou-a, irritado com a insistência. O relacionamento deles não era ex clusivo, passavam meses sem nenhum contato. Ele só encontrava Tânia quando estava em Paris ou Bruxe las. Para compensar a ausência dela, tinha a compa nhia de uma loura em Nova York e de uma fogosa modelo russa em Londres.

Tânia ficou contrariada.

- Eu nunca lhe pedi um favor antes.

Edward sacudiu os ombros. Ela não deveria pedir, ele era um amante muito generoso e ela sabia da si tuação tanto quanto ele.

- Você também não pôde ir à festa no ano passado. .

- Eu tinha um outro compromisso - ele respon deu friamente. Ele ia e vinha conforme fosse conve niente, sem nenhuma explicação ou desculpa. Este era o acordo, e ele não desejava nada além disso. Cer tamente, não pretendia desempenhar o papel de companheiro e ser exibido como um troféu em uma festa de celebridades.

Furiosa com a rejeição, Victoria fitou-o com raiva:

- Eu sei qual é o compromisso, também...

Os olhos cor de mel de Edward estavam semi-cer rados. Suas feições rígidas e enérgicas subitamente se desfizeram em uma aparente tranqüilidade.

- A limusine estará esperando.

- É o aniversário dela, não é? Da sua mulher?

O olhar brilhante dele manteve-se frio e reservado.

Ele dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Tenho que ir.

- Eu vi uma foto dela na revista. Estava calçando umas botas com estampas florais, usava um chapéu com plumagens e segurava um coelho... Como pode preferi-la?

O insulto deixou a pele bronzeada de Edward páli da. Ele permaneceu apenas o tempo suficiente para esclarecer que a ligação entre eles estava chegando ao fim. Seu olhar indiferente tornou-se agitado e ele encaminhou-se para a luxuosa limusine. Como Victoria poderia desdenhar dela? Ele nunca falou sobre a Bel com ninguém, nem com a própria família. Mas a situação de seu casamento suscitou uma boa curiosi dade. Afinal de contas, estava casado há quase oito anos e viveu. a maior parte desse tempo longe de sua mulher.

De forma surpreendente, o tempo contribuiu pou co para apagar as lembranças desastrosas do casa mento deles. Quando ele se lembrava de seu próprio comportamento naquele dia, uma sensação de culpa e insegurança completamente estranha a sua vigorosa natureza ainda o tomava de assalto. Ele raramente se permitia pensar nisso. Teve que aceitar a recusa de Bel em discutir o que havia acontecido naquela noite. O sofrimento dela o deixou-o mudo como jamais tinha ficado anteriormente. Enquanto ela relutava em aceitar suas desculpas e explicações, ele, por sua vez, era muito orgulhoso para admitir que não se lembra va de praticamente nada do que acontecera na noite do casamento. Provavelmente, temia sobre o que ha via dito ou feito durante o evento. Será que estava de primido a ponto de despejar sobre ela na cama o seu exasperado senso de injustiça? Teria sido bruto?

Todas aquelas apreensões masculinas ainda ron davam os pensamentos de Edward nos momentos de depressão e lançavam sobre ele uma sensação de mau pressentimento. Ele conhecia muito bem seus defeitos e sabia que tinha um temperamento difícil. Edward era firme em seus posicionamentos e nos últimos anos era considerado uma pessoa fria, insensível e cruel. Com Phill Swan, ele tinha que assumir essa postura em várias situações. Se ele não tivesse sido forte e cruel, ainda dependeria da boa vontade do ve lho. Em vez disso, ele pagou todas as dívidas acumu ladas com Theo, deixou sua família segura e recupe rou a independência. Só então escolheu o melhor mo mento para deixar a Swan International com a aprovação de Phill.

Na verdade, eram poucas as pessoas no mundo com quem Edward se preocupava. Ao desejar fazer o máximo por essas poucas pessoas, ele permanecia totalmente indiferente aos problemas de qualquer ou tra. Contudo, com relação a Bella, ele fazia um grande esforço para ser mais suave, mais gentil e bondoso do que normalmente era. O temperamento dela era o oposto do dele, não era agressiva nem es perta. Altruísta, gentil e infinitamente simpática, ela era formada em enfermagem veterinária e agora de dicava todo seu tempo livre às necessidades dos ani mais do abrigo que administrava. Nos bastidores, Edward tentava protegê-la daqueles que tiravam vanta gens de sua natureza bondosa. Claro que ele se preo cupava com ela, Bella era sua mulher. Provavel mente, em breve chegaria a hora de ele pôr um fim às vidas separadas que levavam e acalmar-se como um homem casado.

Bella levantou-se às seis horas na manhã no dia do seu aniversário e, como sempre, olhou para a foto de Edward que ficava na mesa de cabeceira. Ca belos negros bagunçados pela chuva, olhos cor de mel, extremamente expressivos, dentes brancos per feitos contrastando com a pele bronzeada. A foto era do ano anterior em uma de suas rápidas visitas. Ela ti nha álbuns inteiros e livros de recortes repletos de fo tos, pedaços de jornais e recordações dele.

Apesar de ela só vê-lo algumas vezes por ano, Edward era o centro de seu mundo. A fala mansa e sen sual dele ao telefone e a governanta que ele insistiu em contratar levantaram o espírito combalido de Bella durante o difícil e longo período em que sua mãe esteve doente e depois que ela morreu, no ano anterior. Durante os dias que passou em Londres, ele a encontrou para almoçar e depois a levou para co nhecer o escritório. Apesar de ela nunca ter vivido com ele como sua mulher, Bella estava orgulhosa de sua maturidade para passar por cima da desilusão da noite de núpcias e conquistar a confiança dele como amigo.

Somente depois da morte de Renne, Bella teve tempo para pensar nas próprias necessidades e no que era melhor para ela. Foi então que resolveu encaixotar os álbuns e colocá-los de lado. Alimentar a mórbi da curiosidade pelo interesse de Edward por outras mu lheres e cultivar a chama infantil de um amor platônico não lhe fazia bem. Ter finalmente admitido os fa tos fez com que ela depositasse toda sua energia no abrigo dos animais. Ela superou a falta e a saudade que sentia de Edward. Esta era uma realização da qual se orgulhava profundamente. Para ser verdadeiramente feliz, decidiu que precisava de uma criança na qual pudesse depositar todo seu amor. E para felicidade dela, pensou ironicamente, a ciência mostrava que ela não precisava de Edward para realizar o sonho de ser mãe.

Antes de pensar na idéia de ter um filho, primeiro precisava divorciar-se de Edward e estava pronta para isso. Estava convencida de que ele só mantinha um contato regular com ela por responsabilidade e obri gação.

Uma inesperada batida na porta retirou Bella de seus devaneios.

- Então... este é o grande dia - Mike comentou.

- Pare de me provocar - Bella reagiu, lan çando um olhar divertido para o professor de cabelos claros. - Edward ficará surpreso quando eu contar a ele meus planos.

- Mas quanto a sua liberdade de escolha - Mike acrescentou ironicamente - ficarei estarrecido se ele tiver a mesma visão liberal...

- Pelo amor de Deus, não me diga isso. Não sou e nunca fui mulher de Edward.

- Ainda assim ele se refere a você como esposa nas entrevistas.

- Ele só precisa fingir por causa das perguntas es túpidas e indiscretas dos jornalistas...

- Talvez não esteja mentindo. Pode ser seu modo ultrapassado de ser e o jeito machista de magnata grego...

- Edward não é ultrapassado em nada!

- Não? Alguns diriam que aceitar um casamento arranjado por razões familiares é incrivelmente me dieval, mas ele o fez. Também administra as amantes fixas e ainda a considera como mulher dele...

- Edward me vê como uma amiga, mas eu suspeito que alguns anos atrás... - Bella abaixou a cabe ça, desejando que Mike não tivesse mencionado as amantes. - ...bem, ele tinha uma clara idéia dos meus sentimentos por ele. Acho que foi por isso que não pediu o divórcio no momento em que estava livre para sair da Swan International.

- Certamente, foi aí que você deixou de amar de Edward Cullen - Mike comentou. - Seu avô não a responsabilizou por deixar seu casamento e voltar para a Inglaterra para cuidar de sua mãe?

- Na altura dos acontecimentos, eu não acho que meu avô tenha dado muita importância ao que eu fiz.

Justo quando Phill Swan estava se divorciando da esposa distante naquele mesmo ano, a mulher anunciou que estava grávida. Radiante por ter conse guido a paternidade do próprio filho, o avô de Bella perdeu o interesse na idéia de Edward e ela garan tirem a próxima geração. Contudo, a história teve re centemente uma conclusão infeliz quando o teste de DNA revelou que o filho e herdeiro de Phill não era seu filho afinal. O divórcio foi conturbado e a reação dele não foi nada agradável quando Bella escre veu com toda sinceridade para oferecer sua compai xão.

- Mas, como seu marido, Edward pode ter uma pers pectiva diferente sobre seus planos atuais. Cuidado com a forma como vai abordar a notícia do banco de espermas...

- Eu não pretendia mencionar isso agora.

Edward não chegaria antes da uma. Bella optou por um vestido com babados e estampas florais. O vestido batia na altura dos tornozelos e deixava à mostra os ombros e os braços. Ela fez caretas ao se ver no espelho, desembrulhou um xale e o enrolou no corpo de forma cuidadosa.

Gostava de se cobrir e detestava vestir qualquer coisa que pudesse atrair atenção para sua forma físi ca. Ao admitir que era feia, Bella passou a dis pensar pouca atenção à aparência.

O helicóptero pousou no campo próximo a casa. Edward desembarcou e foi em direção à porta da frente.

- Edward.

- Bel. - Edward se curvou para beijá-la nas bochechas. Os cabelos dela balançaram e ele sentiu o perfume floral. Ele afastou-se dela outra vez e se sen tiu constrangido em sua presença pela primeira vez em anos. Edward pensou em falar que o xale estava dra peado como um cortinado, mas decidiu não inco modar. Ela o observou com seus belos olhos azuis e, em seguida, desviou o olhar. Como sempre, ele a ofuscava. A luz do sol fez seus cabelos curtos e fartos brilharem, iluminando a estrutura clássica de Edward e seus olhos cor de mel. Ele era incrivelmente alto e forte. Ela sentiu-se um pouco ofegante e isso a irrita va. Não tolerava ter qualquer sentimento por Edward. A amizade era assexuada, e ela tinha aceitado isso há muito tempo.

- Oh, meu Deus, me esqueci de falar uma coisa com o Mike... Com licença - Bella respirou e cor reu pelo jardim.

Mike? A freqüência com que ela já tinha menciona do o nome dele o tornava familiar a Edward. Ele já tinha observado atentamente o louro bonitão. Ficava tenso quando Bella apoiava sua mão sobre o braço do rapaz e demonstrava tranqüilidade e confiança quan do ele dizia alguma coisa e ela sorria. Edward arqueou as belas e negras sobrancelhas. Mas quem era este sujei to? Bella poderia ser muito ingênua.

- Quem era aquele? - Edward perguntou enquanto se encaminhava de volta para o helicóptero.

- Mike... falha minha. Esqueci que vocês não se conheciam! Deveria ter apresentado vocês...

- Não se preocupe com isso agora. Achei que o Mike tivesse uns 75 anos...

- Aquele era o pai dele, o sr. Mike. Ele era um homem adorável.

- E o que aconteceu com o adorável senhor?

- Ele morreu há um ano e meio.

- Você parece ser muito amiga do filho dele.

- Eu sou... ele é nosso vizinho há anos e meu grande amigo! Tenho muita admiração por ele Bella admitiu sem hesitar.

Edward contraiu os músculos da face. É claro que não estava acontecendo nada entre eles, sabia disso. Bella não era esse tipo de mulher. Ela era muito ho nesta e completamente pudica. Estava mais interes sada no bem-estar dos animais e no seu jardim do que em homens. Com exceção dele, é claro. Por outro lado, Edward nunca acreditou que um relacionamento platônico entre um homem e uma mulher fosse possí vel, e estava plenamente consciente de que ela estive ra sozinha durante muito tempo.

O helicóptero decolou em direção a um sofisticado hotel-fazenda. Uma mesa enfeitada com porcelanas refinadas aguardava por eles em um salão privado. Ao escolher a refeição, Bella saiu para apreciar a paisagem rural. Como estava muito calor, desamar rou o xale. Edward sempre transformava seus encontros em um evento. Ela conteve o sentimento de tristeza. Bella sabia que perderia a presença dele em sua vida. No entanto, tornar as coisas especiais para uma mulher era fácil para Edward Cullen. Os olhos de Bella perderam a expressão suave. Para um cara que mantinha três amantes, ele tinha várias oportunida des para praticar sua sedução.

Edward saiu para se juntar a ela:

- Feliz aniversário!

- Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora. Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para falar e é me lhor que seja dita antes de nos sentarmos para comer. - Bella levantou o queixo e sorriu desajeitada. - Nós nos casamos porque era a coisa prática a ser feita...

Edward estava surpreso, as conversas que mantinham sempre giravam em torno do presente incontestável. Edward tranqüilizou-se.

- Eu não encararia dessa forma...

- Só quero dizer que acho que está na hora de nos divorciarmos.

- Divórcio? O que é isso? De onde veio esta idéia sem sentido?

Um pouco desconcertada, Bella pestanejou.

- Não compreendo. Como assim sem sentido?

- Na minha família, nós não nos divorciamos.

- Não? Ainda bem que não faço parte de sua família.

- Você está com raiva de mim...

- Raiva seria uma palavra muito forte. Estou irritada. Você está quase transformando uma coisa tri vial em uma tempestade...

- Desde quando casamento é uma coisa trivial?

Apesar de Edward se posicionar para um contra-ata que, Bella resistiu bravamente à tentação.

- Não acho que este comentário seja pertinente, Uma vez que nós nunca tivemos um casamento nor mal. Não importa, eu quero o divórcio.

O olhar dele a queimou como uma tocha.

- Por quê?

A atmosfera estava se tornando hostil. Pensando em suas ambições maternais, Bella se contorceu. No estado de espírito em que ele se encontrava, não seria conveniente expor sua alma para ele.

- Eu não preciso lhe dar uma razão...

- Sim, precisa.

Edward nunca tinha falado com ela daquele jeito e isso a deixou ressentida.

- Não, eu não tenho.

- O que aconteceu com você? De onde vem tudo isso?

Pressionando os lábios, Bella encolheu os om bros e virou-se em um movimento defensivo, para observar o fluxo do rio.

- Não fale comigo como se eu fosse uma estúpida...

- Eu não fiz isso.

- É exatamente o que está fazendo.

Edward orgulhou-se por ter conseguido controlar seu temperamento. Ele nunca imaginou que a Bel, dentre todas as pessoas, pudesse fazê-lo perder o con trole. Ele a analisou com uma força fulminante. Sem que ela percebesse, o xale deslizou pelos braços dei xando à mostra seus ombros fofos e arredondados e o volumoso colo Edward a encarou. Ele não conseguiu evitar. Nunca tinha reparado muito no corpo dela, a não ser no decote do vestido de noiva que exibia as amplas curvas e o encheu de desejo, deixando-o constrangido na igreja. Fazia muito tempo que ele não relembrava aquele fato. Edward começou a ter difi culdades para se concentrar.

- Eu a trouxe aqui com a melhor das intenções para comemorarmos seu aniversário e você me vem com essa...

- Uma sugestão perfeitamente razoável, uma vez que a emergência já acabou há muito tempo e nós desfizemos a ligação legal entre nós!

- Perfeitamente razoável... por quê?

- Isso não é da sua conta.

Edward não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Eu insisto.

- Muito bem.

- Vamos comer enquanto conversamos - Edward a conduziu para dentro.

Bella sentou-se. Ela começou a se acalmar; mas logo foi sacudida pela hostilidade que pairava no ar, sem falar na vontade, pouco comum, que sentia de brigar com ele.

Pelo amor de Deus, sempre sentiu adoração por Edward. Não tinha sentido destruir uma relação só para se sair bem. Com um tímido brilho em seus olhos, ela tentou sorrir.

- Não acredito que estejamos discutindo.

- Pode acreditar.

Apesar da fome, Edward recostou na cadeira tentando disfarçar os sentimentos. Sua lógica o levou a uma conc1usão que o deixava desnorteado. Havia outro homem na vida dela, só poderia ser. Por que outra razãoela pediria o divórcio?

Bella o olhou de relance. Dos olhos dele saíam faíscas, os olhos cor de mel que atormentaram seus pensamentos por tanto tempo. Tornar-se livre e rom per com os últimos laços era a coisa mais saudável a ser feita.

- De qualquer forma, não há necessidade para ressentimento - ela murmurou. - Admiro muito você..

- Você também admira gatos, cachorros, raposas... com certeza, quase todos os membros do reino animal...

O ridículo tom de repulsa na resposta fez Bella corar.

- Eu achei que você também quisesse o divórcio. Não vejo qual é o problema, a não ser o fato de eu ter trazido a idéia primeiro.

Edward lançou um olhar tristonho.

- De quem foi a idéia disso?

Ela franziu a testa.

-Como?

- Eu perguntei de quem foi esta idéia de que nós terminaríamos com um casamento que nunca co meçou.

Ela ficou mais perplexa:

- Sempre achei que fosse uma idéia mútua.

- Você achou? - A fala dele estava tão baixa que ela curvou-se para poder ouvi-lo. Bella colo cou toda sua atenção nas feições dele. - Foi você quem se mudou do meu quarto. Você que ficava histérica quando eu tentava beijá-la. Também foi você quem usou a primeira desculpa que apareceu para sair da Grécia e viver longe de mim.

Era a vez de Bella não acreditar no que ouvia.

- Está reclamando?

- Não estou em condições de reclamar, estou?

Bella não tinha idéia do que ele estava tentan do dizer, não queria revi ver aquele período doloroso de infelicidade que agüentou antes de deixar a Gré cia. Suas feições estavam contraídas e seu estômago, revirado.

- Bem, eu não esperava que você fosse se quei xar, Edward. Na verdade, acho muita hipocrisia da sua parte fazer comentários dessa natureza.

- Isso não é fato?

- Sim, é um fato. Honestamente, não entendo por que está agindo assim. Além do mais, sei que ficou muito aliviado quando a doença de Renne me deu um sólido motivo para sair de sua vida outra vez!

- Isto não é verdade.

Bella estava ruborizada. Quando o assunto to cava na ferida e na humilhação que era o casamento deles, ela sempre perdia o controle;

- Sinto muito - ela disse impetuosamente. Mas isso não é um argumento muito convincente para quem ficou bêbado para evitar a consumação do casamento.

Por um momento, Edward ficou paralisado. Então, com a mesma rapidez, deu um passo à frente e ficou de pé diante dela, demonstrando intransigência e masculinidade agressivas. Suas belas feições morenas imploravam:

- Diga isso outra vez. - ele provocou.

- Não é preciso. - O instinto fez Bella recuar.

- Você disse que evitei a consumação de nosso casamento intencionalmente...

Bella não acreditava naquilo, oito anos depois do ocorrido ainda estava tão angustiada que chegou ao ponto de jogar isso na cara dele.

- Está dizendo que nada aconteceu entre nós na noite de núpcias? Nada... mesmo?

- Não posso acreditar que isso seja novidade para você - Bella murmurou.

Edward chegou a sentir-se tonto de raiva. Ao mesmo tempo, o que acabara de descobrir bania o fantasma da culpa que o atormentou por anos. Ele não a tocou nem com raiva nem com desejo. Sentiu-se maravilhosamente liberado ao saber daquilo.

Segurando Bella pela mão, Edward puxou-a com seu jeito arrogante. Ele se encaminhou para o helicóptero sem dar qualquer explicação para Bella.

O que está acontecendo? Para onde estamos indo? E o almoço? Todas essas perguntas passaram pela ca beça dela que, por precaução, permaneceu em silên cio. Será que ele se deu conta de que a noite do casa mento deles não foi o acontecimento da década? Isso não combinava com ele.

De volta à casa do rancho, Edward empurrou a porta da frente e caminhou pela sala de estar. Seus olhos maravilhosos encararam os dela raivosamente.

- Pode perceber que durante oito anos me culpei por uma coisa que nunca aconteceu?

- Não sei do que você está falando. Por que vinha se culpando?

- Quando acordei na manhã seguinte a nosso casamento, estava nu...

- Foram os seus amigos...

- A cama foi desarrumada e refeita...

- Você me pediu um copo de água e derramou sobre a cama, por isso troquei os lençóis. - Bella estava confusa. - Quer dizer que estava bêbado de mais naquela noite para se lembrar de qualquer coisa na manhã seguinte?

- Até hoje não lembro. Não lembro da parte final da recepção ou de qualquer coisa até a manhã seguin te. Tive uma completa amnésia... eu falei isso naque la época.

Bella desviou o olhar, estava mais tensa. A sala estava sufocante, ela abriu a porta para entrar um pouco de ar fresco.

- Pensei que aquilo fosse apenas uma desculpa para encobrir o ocorrido...

- Por que eu mentiria?

- Porque as pessoas mentem quando bebem muito...

- Afinal de contas, sua mãe tinha problemas em falar a verdade sóbria ou sob a influência do álcool... não nos compare.

- Você não está sendo justo com ela ao falar isso.

Edward estava amargurado.

- Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que tive uma amnésia.

- Talvez este seja o ponto - Bella concor dou relutante. - Eu não o conhecia o suficiente para saber.

A raiva incandescente de Edward não diminuiu, ele deu um passo para trás.

- No dia seguinte ao nosso casamento, você me evitou - ele sussurrou. - Não me encarava, não conseguia nem tolerar que eu tocasse sua mão.

- Simplesmente não queria tocar no assunto! Bella exclamou. A emoção brotava de dentro dela como uma tempestade só de lembrar a angústia de ter sido rejeitada naquele dia. Ela aprendeu a con viver com isso, mas ainda se desprezava por aquele amor que lhe tinha sido tão caro.

Edward aproximou-se dela com leveza e agilidade es pantosas.

- Seja como for - ele disse. - Vamos falar so bre isso. Não estou propriamente preocupado com sua noção de decoro sexual.

Totalmente desequilibrada com a postura agressi va dele, Bella estava trêmula.

- Eu afirmaria que a prática de decoro não é uma de suas maiores habilidades.

- Você coloca isso como uma barreira entre nós

Edward andou lentamente em volta dela enquanto observava a luz do sol realçar a cor do cabelo de Bella. Ficou pensando qual teria sido a última vez que viu um cabelo tão natural e farto.

- Mas não suportarei isso outra vez.

Extremamente constrangida com a forma como ele a olhava, Bella estava reta e rígida como uma tábua.

- Não quero discutir.

- E que talo que eu desejo e preciso? Você ainda fala como se eu tivesse ficado bêbado de propósito naquela noite. Minha bebida foi adulterada.

- Foi o que você disse naquela época - Bella estava disposta a acabar com a discussão, mas não tinha muita esperança em silenciá-lo.

- Você também não acredita nisso, não é?

- Não, não acredito.

- Mas era a verdade. Alguém colocou alguma droga em minha bebida. Eu só posso acreditar que era uma brincadeira, mas não foi muito divertido para nenhum de nós. Isso arruinou nosso casamento, me humilhou e trouxe problemas para nós dois.

Mesmo que Bella estivesse agora preparada para aceitar aquilo como verdade, ela virou a cabeça. Estava muito fraca. Todos os convidados sabiam o motivo pelo qual Edward estava se casando com ela e que ele estava entrando em um bom negócio por compai xão. Mas aceitar o fato de drogarem Edward até o estado de inconsciência na noite de seu casamento como uma brincadeira intencional? Ou como um favor a ele? Certamente, Edward ficou sem condições de agir como um recém-casado. Alguém deve ter presumido que aquela era uma saída bem-vinda para uma tarefa desagradável, já que a noiva era claramente pouco atraente. Estava convencida de que os risos reprimidos de divertimento que ouviu naquela noite a acom panhariam pelo resto da vida.

- Eu fui mais humilhada do que você - ela mur murou rapidamente, engolindo em seco, mas não adiantou. Não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que es corriam pelo canto dos olhos.

No momento em que Edward se distraiu, ela virou-se rapidamente e encaminhou-se para o jardim, parou embaixo das macieiras e inspirou profundamente o ar puro, tentando se recompor.

- Como pode ter certeza disso?

Assustada, Bella virou-se. Edward estava no terra ço. Ela sentiu uma grande dor quando olhou para aquele homem esbelto e de feições extremamente bo nitas.

- Quando você teve que se casar comigo, sua fa mília e seus amigos sentiram muito por você - ela relembrou, soluçando. - Ninguém ficou surpreso quando você ficou bêbado diante da possibilidade de dormir comigo!

Ele não sabia que ela se subestimava tanto e isso o deixou perturbado.

- Não pode ter pensado isso... como pode ter feito um drama de algo tão insignificante?

- Isso não era insignificante.

Amargurada e arrependida de sua franqueza, Bella curvou a cabeça e voltou para dentro de casa. Não podia mais suportar. Não via nenhuma vantagem em revi ver toda aquela agonia de uma adolescente abandonada de quem o sonho do casamento transformou-se em uma tragédia.

- É a humilhação que você acredita ter sofrido que a impede de discutir o que aconteceu naquela noite? .

- Você é tão persistente.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu e você não me contará, então suponho o pior. Fiquei descontrolado de pois daquela bebida... e pelo jeito que você agiu e se comportou no dia seguinte, pensei que tivesse sido rude.

- Rude?

- Na cama... que eu tivesse a machucado ou forçado você a fazer o que não queria! - Edward trincou os, dentes demonstrando desgosto e impaciência. Nunca me ocorreu que nós não tivéssemos feito amor.

- Do jeito que você estava, eu não teria deixado me tocar.

- Mas eu sou muito maior que você - Edward lem brou. - Você era virgem e eu não tinha a menor con dição de levar isso em consideração. Quando se recu sou a me olhar no dia seguinte, me senti como um violentador.

Tremendo e confusa,Bella lançou um olhar perplexo.

- Oh, não... certamente não.

- No que mais devo acreditar? Evidentemente, eu confundi tudo. Quando tentei beijá-la, você começou a chorar e disparou como uma bala, trancando-se no banheiro.

Bella suspirou profundamente. Estava come çando a perceber como seu comportamento equivocado foi visto, por ele e o deixou culpado. Infelizmen te, ela não queria enveredar pelo assunto que ele tan to insistia. Ainda assim, se ele não se recordava da quela noite, seria correto que ela esclarecesse.

- Depois que saiu da recepção, você sumiu e a função de encontrá-lo ficou sob minha responsabili dade. Você estava com Tanya Denali - ela usou um tom quase mecânico para contar.

- Desta parte eu ainda me lembro. Até este ponto estava tudo bem. Tanya estava angustiada. Eu a levei para fora do salão de festas para evitar constrangi mentos.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela deveria saber que ele daria uma versão diferente para aquele episódio. Quando se tratava de autodefesa, era bem rápido. .

- Quando eu os encontrei vocês estavam agarrados, e aquilo não parecia tão inocente assim.

- Por que você não falou sobre isso na época? Acredite em mim, era tudo inocente.

- Vocês estavam se beijando! - Bella gri tou, abandonando a fachada de bons modos.

Edward suportou o olhar de acusação dela com uma frieza desafiadora, enquanto pensava no quanto sua boca era atraente e sensual.

- Ela estava chorando e me beijou e... eu a afastei.

- Claro, nesse momento eu já estava longe - Bella argumentou com os lábios tensos e as bo chechas vermelhas. - Tudo que quero agora é o divórcio.

- Esqueça isso... você é uma Cullen, minha mu lher. Toda essa conversa é ofensiva.

- Não, não é - os olhos azuis de Bella esta vam embaçados de emoção. - Ofensivo é você achar que tem o direito de não me dar o divórcio.

Edward ajeitou os ombros largos por baixo do elegante terno, respirou profundamente e expirou, soltando um assobio.

- Você não acha que nós deveríamos dar uma chance a nosso casamento antes de falarmos em di vórcio?

_**Gentem**_

_**Me perdoem pela demora, viagei e não tive tempo de adaptar nada.**_

_**Voltei antes de ontem e passei o dia de ontem apadaptando o cap**_

_**Assim que acabei esse comecei a adaptar o cap 2**_

_**Comente por favor**_


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS **

Chocada, Bella percebeu que o olhar de Edward estava fixo em seus lábios. Ela corou por não acreditar no que ouvia. Ele certamente não teria falado aquilo. Se pronunciou aquelas palavras, ela teria entendido errado.

Ciente de que suas habilidades como negociador não tinham dado muito resultado, Edward tentou apelar.

- Pense com inteligência. Há oito anos, éramos quase crianças. Nós fizemos o que tínhamos que fa zer por impulso. Hoje, somos mais velhos e mais sá bios.

Bella sentiu uma pressão maior do que poderia suportar internamente. Qual era o problema com ele? Durante esses oito anos deixou o coração dela em pedaços com sua indiferença, e agora sugeria que ex perimentassem um novo casamento como se fosse um par de sapatos novos. Ela desejava gritar, mas não antes de estrangulá-lo por atrever-se a oferecer o que ela um dia suplicou, logo agora que reuniu forças para desligar-se de tudo.

- Não, obrigada - Bella respondeu. Edward ficou chocado, e seu olhar escureceu. Não podia acreditar naquela recusa instantânea. Ela esta va terminando com ele. No fundo, ele sempre achou que se acertariam. Nunca duvidou, nem jamais preci sou pensar no assunto. Edward sabia que ela o esperaria como uma companheira fiel e com a tolerância da mulher inteligente que era até que ele estivesse pron to para assumir aquele compromisso.

- Pense bem no que está dizendo - Edward tentou encoraja-la. - Isto envolve nós dois e, afinal de con tas, ainda somos casados.

- Somente no papel.

- Mas podemos transformar isso em realidade.

Bella se esforçou muito para conseguir esque cê-lo, só Deus sabia quanto. Ela não tinha muita prá tica em resistir ao intenso charme de Edward. Bastava um simples sorriso ou o indício de cordialidade no olhar dele que seu coração tolo disparava. Não mais, ela fa lava para si mesma com firmeza.

- Não quero que isto se torne realidade.

Edward se aproximou dela decidido e firme, e ela não dificultou a aproximação. O coração dela disparou. Sua consciência pedia que ela se afastasse e se livrasse dele com requinte. Uma voz branda emergiu do seu subconsciente e disse que era perfeitamente acei tável que estivesse curiosa sobre como se sentiria se ele a abraçasse. .

- Eu posso não ser muito bom no campo senti mental, mas me sobressaio em muitas outras coisas - Edward murmurou.

- Você é muito modesto - ela estava tão tensa e com tanta expectativa que mal conseguia respirar. No meio de tanta confusão, não conseguia mais pensar. De fato, estava se deleitando com o toque dos longos dedos de Edward em sua bochecha, passeando pelos ca belos e pelo rosto.

- Modéstia não vence batalhas. Se você fugir ou tra vez, irei atrás.

Um nó se formou no estômago de Bella. Ela pressionou uma coxa contra a outra. Os bicos dos seios estavam extremamente sensíveis. As bochechas coraram. Quando ela estava à beira de ser arrebatada porele, Edward aproximou aquela boca masculina e bei jou-a. Foi infinitamente íntimo e incrivelmente bom. Ela se segurou no paletó dele para manter-se de pé. A invasão da língua dele em seus lábios carnudos e ma cios a fez estremecer. Ela desejava mais. Queria en tregar-se ao doce e perigoso prazer que ele oferecia e esquecer-se do seu orgulho. Mas quando ele puxou-a para junto dele, ela bateu com o calcanhar no baú de madeira próximo à parede e foi tomada por vergonha pelo que eles estavam fazendo.

Livrando-se do domínio dele, ela deu alguns pas sos para trás e tentou se acalmar, enquanto procurava ignorar a forte sensação de perda de controle.

Respirando profundamente, Edward resistiu ao desejo de puxá-la de volta como um homem das cavernas.

- O que há de errado?

Envergonhada com seu comportamento, ela mal conseguia olhar para ele. O que havia de errado esta va trancado com o conteúdo do baú próximo a pare de. Ela ponderou aflitamente:

- Eu não deveria permitir isso.

- Por que não?

- Porque quero o divórcio.

- Por quê? Existe outro homem em sua vida?

Bella quase gargalhou diante da pergunta. Es tava atordoada. A sugestão de tornar o casamento real deixou-a atônita com a imprevisibilidade da mu dança. O beijo, rápido como foi, exigiu demais dos seus nervos.

- Se houvesse, não seria da sua conta.

- Claro que é da minha conta – Edward bombardeou-a, desistindo da aproximação carinhosa como uma vingança.

Esta era a provocação de que Bella precisava.

Afastando-se dele, ela levantou a tampa do baú e cur vou-se para pegar aleatoriamente um pacote de ál buns de fotografias e livros de anotações. Ela virou -se e os jogou aos pés dele.

- Não... às mulheres nessas páginas é que são da sua conta, eu não sou e nunca serei!

- O que é isso? - Edward pegou os livros de anotações e ficou constrangido. - Você juntou tudo isso?

Bella cruzou os braços de forma defensiva.

- Foi uma ótima terapia do ódio.

- Mas não estávamos vivendo juntos. Nunca vivemos como marido e mulher - Edward reagiu de forma tão rápida que ela só poderia achar a reação magnífica, considerando-se o fato de ele estar cercado por to das as evidências de sua famosa reputação de mulhe rengo. - Se eu tivesse você, não teria mais a neces sidade desse tipo de distração.

Distração? Mulheres como brinquedos, diversão para os momentos mais alegres da vida. Leo estava certo, e ela, tremendamente enganada: Edward era um magnata grego à moda antiga, um mulherengo inveterado. Para ele seria natural pensar que ela só dese java o divórcio, porque teria encontrado outra pes soa. Talvez a honestidade fosse a melhor política.

Com todas as emoções fora do lugar e com os lá bios ainda formigando pelo calor da boca de Edward, Bella estava ansiosa para esconder a animosida de que pairava no ar e fazer com que as coisas voltas sem ao normal.

- Não há mais ninguém envolvido nisso. Eu não iria lhe contar nesse momento, mas tenho alguns pla nos que não posso dar continuidade até que nos di vorciemos.

- Que tipo de planos?

- Eu quero... - ela hesitou - ter um filho.

O grego moreno e alto ficou como uma estátua.

- Com quem?

- Só meu. Não é tão raro... vou procurar um ban co de espermas - Bella explicou com uma voz baixa. - Sim, já pensei profundamente no assunto.

Por aproximadamente trinta segundos, Edward estava chocado, seus olhos estavam faiscando.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver! .. E digo isso lite ralmente. Esta é a idéia mais repugnante que já ouvi e não quero escutar isso outra vez. Isso é excêntrico.

- Não é excêntrico... Não há nada de errado em querer um filho! É a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Então? Você pode ter um do modo convencio nal... - Aquela pele morena, as feições fortes de es trutura óssea marcante e proeminente estavam páli das. Edward não conseguiu conter um calafrio.

- Suponho que posso concordar em ter um bebê. Qualquer coisa seria melhor que um divórcio e a fecundação da minha mulher por um tubo de ensaio.

Tensa com a humilhação, furiosa com a reação ri dícula e desprezível dele e ultrajada com a ofensa da quela concessão relutante para terem um filho, Bella disse:

- Acho que você deveria ir.

- Bells...

- Eu costumava achar engraçadinho o modo como você me chama... mas mudei de idéia.

Com um súbito movimento que a pegou de surpre sa, Edward segurou suas mãos.

- Não, eu não vou embora. Não posso deixar que isso aconteça. Não é desse modo que estamos juntos.

Ela sentiu um nó na garganta e balançou a cabeça em acordo, não acreditando e sem conseguir falar.

- Não era isso que desejávamos para nós - Edward anunciou, quase esmagando os dedos dela. .

Os olhos dela estavam úmidos e as lágrimas escorreram pelas bochechas.

Edward gemeu alto:

- Não...

Ela engoliu em seco:

- Sinto muito, vá embora!

- Não... - Edward abaixou o belo rosto para beijar a lágrima que escorria pela bochecha. Por uma fração de segundos, ele hesitou e, então, reconhecendo seu momento, investiu sem misericórdia e tão determina do que até seus concorrentes nos negócios ficariam assustados.

Bella foi tomada por assombro quando Edward a com um desejo tão ardente que a deixou deses truturada. Ela começou a empurrá-lo, mas ele estava com os cabelos dela enrolados em seus dedos. Edward u sua cabeça de volta e encheu o rosto de Bella com beijos carinhosos e provocantes. Ela gostou disso. Sem ter a intenção, fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, estendendo o pescoço. Ele imediatamente se aproveitou da situação. A boca de Edward experimentou o lóbulo macio da orelha dela e ele percebeu que o coração da esposa estava acelerado. Ela arfava e tremia violentamente, suas pernas se comportavam como um galho flexível. .

- Ainda quer que eu vá? - Edward perguntou suavemente.

Como resposta, Bella agarrou a lapela de seu paletó e puxou, desejando saborear aquela boca. Ele beijou com tanta sensualidade que ela ficou derretida e com uma impaciência gritante. Ela passou as mãos pelos ombros dele regozijando-se com aquela estrutura musculosa, enquanto a ponta de seus dedos deslizava pelos cabelos de Edward e alisava o seu colari nho. Bella tentou se mexer, mas-ele a puxou de volta com um murmúrio sensual. As mãos dele alisa vam as curvas dos lábios dela, provocando um conta to estimulante e uma ousada excitação.

O choque inicial de Bella foi seguido por uma mistura de satisfação e um repentino triunfo: Edward a desejava. Ele poderia achá-la atraente e digna de seu desejo. Nenhum homem poderia fingir excitação físi ca por uma mulher. Aquela percepção a deixou cheia de prazer e satisfação feminina. Ele a pegou nos bra ços com uma força brutal que a deixou extremamente excitada.

- Você me excita - ele sussurrou, passando a ponta da língua entre os lábios dela de tal forma que deixou cada nervo do corpo de Bella em chamas.

Edward a carregou para o quarto e sentou-se na cama com ela. Com aquele perfil esbelto e cheio de desejo, ele desamarrou as tiras provocantes que prendiam o vestido dela e passou a boca faminta na covinha for mada pela alça do sutiã. Como resposta, Bella não conteve o grito reprimido. Uma forte vibração de desejo se manifestava em sua pélvis. Ela se apoiou nos braços dele, enquanto cravava os dedos em seus cabelos. Ele soltou a presilha que mantinha o sutiã no lugar, deixando-a com os seios à mostra.

- Você é magnífica. .

Edward declarou emocionado, apreciando com reve rência os lábios macios e carnudos dela e segurando as mãos de Bella que instintivamente tentavam encobrir o corpo desnudo.

- Não ouse esconder seu corpo.

Constrangida e gratificada com a reação dele, ela concordou. Ele massageava os firmes, rosados e vo lumosos seios dela, enquanto Bella perdia o fôle go. De repente, todas as partes de seu corpo estavam sensíveis. Abaixando a cabeça altiva, ele usou a boca para excitar ainda mais os mamilos protuberantes. Um lamento indefeso saiu da garganta de Bella, uma onda de calor tomou conta de seu estômago e in tensificou as contrações de suas coxas.

- Edward - ela murmurou, assustada com a sensação de seu corpo inexperiente.

- Eu sei, também estou sentindo - ajeitando-se, ele a deitou na cama. Edward retirou o paletó. Com os olhos fixos nela, arrancou a gravata e desabotoou a camisa, deixando à mostra o peito musculoso, bron zeado e cabeludo.

- Já deveríamos ter feito isso há muito tempo.

Os tranqüilos olhos azuis de Bella estavam embaçados. Os pensamentos frenéticos a consumiam momentaneamente e a empurravam na direção con trária. O que estaria fazendo? Como poderia ter dei xado as coisas irem tão longe? Mas ela sabia o por que. Tinha certeza sobre o que sentia por ele. Ela que ria saciar o desejo que sentiu por quase toda uma vida, apesar de saber que era sem sentido. Ela duvi dou que algum outro homem pudesse deixá-la daque le jeito. Então por que não ia logo para a cama com o próprio marido? Por que não descobrir como era o sexo antes de se divorciar? Poderia viver uma inofensiva fantasia, uma voz suave sussurrou no fundo de a mente. Seria uma aventura sem riscos, que não lhe custaria nada, a não ser aumentar o respeito por si mesma.

- Bella - Edward murmurou com a voz rouca. - Não fique tão preocupada. Não há problema no mundo que eu não consiga resolver.

Ele inclinou-se sobre ela e beijou-a calorosamente . Foi· como se uma fonte de energia se rompesse dentro dela. Seu coração disparou e ela se agitou mo se um maravilhoso clímax se acendesse em seu interior, fazendo com que ela conhecesse cada parte de seu corpo. Quando ela acariciou seus seios, ela se contorceu para instintivamente pressionar os mami los intumescidos contra a mão dele. Ele lambeu os bi cos dos seios e ela gemeu com devassidão à medida que ele desfiava todas as suas habilidades para retirar as roupas que ainda restavam sem que ela percebesse.

Quando ele investiu sobre a delicada região no ápice das coxas de Bella, ela estremeceu. Ele sentiu-se torturado pelo calor úmido do corpo que o recebia. A força da excitação que se seguiu ultrapas sou as expectativas dela. De repente, apesar de estar se contorcendo, seu quadril se levantou da cama conforme ele provocava o ponto mais sensível com seus dedos experientes e explorava sua pélvis úmida e quente.

- Eu serei o primeiro? - Edward sussurrou, voltan do-se para ela para retirar sua calcinha.

Com dificuldade, ela o encarou e foi sacudida pelo desejo de dizer-lhe que não, ele não seria o primeiro, mesmo que esta fosse a mais terrível das mentiras.

Conforme o silêncio se alongava, a tensão se espa lhou pelo corpo musculoso de Edward. Será que ela já ti nha estado com outra pessoa?

Ela ficou com o olhar preso no belo rosto moreno de Edward e seu coração disparou. Ela percebeu que não conseguiria mentir para ele.

- Sim, você é o primeiro.

Um alívio enorme deixou v encharcado de suor com aquele que o destino havia lhe reservado. Vestindo apenas uma cueca, ele se voltou para ela e aca riciou seu rosto com uma ternura que ela desconhe cia.

- Eu não tinha o direito de esperar ou desejar... mas o fato de você ser virgem é uma grande satisfação para mim - declarou.

- É mesmo? - ela fechou os olhos para deixar as lágrimas escorrerem.

- Claro, você é minha mulher e não conhecerá nenhum outro homem - Edward falou baixinho.

Quando ele se afastou dela para retirar o resto das roupas, ela não desgrudou os olhos dele nem um se gundo. A respiração dela estava rápida e curta. Ele era espetacular desde os ombros largos até as coxas musculosas e fortes. Tinha o peito bem definido e musculoso, e as coxas de um atleta. Ele retirou a cue ca e ela quase parou de respirar junto. Ficou chocada com sua primeira visão de um homem excitado.

- Se eu tivesse esperado mais alguns minutos, não precisaria perguntar se você é ou não virgem Edward murmurou com um tom profano de pura sedução brilhando nos olhos.

- Sua expressão diz tudo.

Deitando-se ao lado dela na cama, ele partiu para sua boca rosada apaixonadamente. Uma onda de ca lor a consumiu. A carne macia entre as pernas dela estava úmida e incandescente. Com um som rouco de apreciação masculina, ele mordiscou o mamilo róseo e investiu na úmida região pubiana que denunciava o desejo dela. Os lábios dela se abriram em um longo e prolongado gemido e ela trincou os dentes sentindo um prazer quase doloroso. A excitação dela crescia aos poucos e chegou ao ponto de quase deixá-la sem ar.

- Eu não sabia que era capaz de me sentir assim. Os dois se olharam ardentemente.

- Nem todo mundo consegue.

Ela se entregou aos carinhos quentes e suaves dele. Bella não conseguia ficar imóvel. Indo além dos pensamentos, ela se lançou às sensações até que a tormenta de tanta paixão a partisse em duas.

- Por favor. .. - finalmente sussurrou.

Edward ajeitou-a sob ele deslizando entre as coxas de Bella.

- Pode doer - ele advertiu-a com seu corpo bronzeado, flexível e forte sobre ela.

- Está bem - ela resmungou com a boca seca e uma avidez insuportável.

- Quero que seja perfeito... - ele prometia exau rido e com os olhos fixos nela.

Ele inclinou-a e, pouco a pouco, penetrou-a. Os olhos dela se estreitaram diante da plenitude da satis fação dele. Ele rompeu a barreira com um único em purrão. O golpe de dor foi uma surpresa indesejável.

- Oh, meu Deus, Edward...

- Psiu... vai melhorar, prometo. – Ele tentou acalmá-la, enfiando as mãos por baixo dela para levantar o quadril e aprofundar a penetração.

- Não se mexa. – ela implorou, esperando que o desconforto melhorasse.

- Eu a machuquei. – Edward sussurrou, rígido e tenso, tentando controlar o corpo apaixonado. – Você é muito pequena.

Bella se permitiu uma pequena contorção e depois outra. A expressão de satisfação tomou conta de feições conforme as sensações vinham em ondas. Ele se sentiu incrível dentro dela. O desejo tomou conta dela outra vez, Bella inclinou-se para encorajando-o até que ele a levantasse para facili tando os movimentos. O coração dela se acelerou outra e a voz ficou presa na garganta. Os movimentos dele a enchiam de prazer. Ele se mexia com movi mentos lentos e provocantes para logo em seguida acelerar o ritmo. Uma excitação selvagem tomou ta dela. Quando ela alcançou um ponto de excita ção insuportável, ele percebeu que a imobilidade dela transformava em um êxtase crescente. Gritando o me dele com uma satisfação frenética, ela perdeu o trole em uma deliciosa convulsão de prazer.

Deslumbrado, Edward rolou pelos travesseiros e pu -a para junto dele. Ele estava tremendo, chocado com o prazer mais prolongado de sua vida. Ela se ajeitou nos braços de Edward e ele abraçou-a. Bem, ela ora não iria a lugar nenhum, a não ser para casa com ele. Que casa? O apartamento não era adequado. Aquilo era a base de um _playboy _e não um lugar para Bella. Eles poderiam viver em um hotel por enquanto. Edward teria que comprar uma casa. E aqueles animais todos? Uma casa no campo próxima de Lon dres. Ele beijou-a na sobrancelha como que a abençoando.

- Foi impressionante, _pethi mou. _

Bella respirou fundo sentindo o maravilhoso e familiar cheiro da pele dele. Sua cabeça ainda estava flutuando, seu corpo extenuado pela gloriosa abundância de prazer. Em um tranqüilo e agradável silêncio, ela alegrou-se com o raro momento de pura feli cidade. Por mais que tentasse, não poderia calar seus pensamentos. Indo para a cama com Edward, sobrevivia a uma fantasia. Mas isso não seria uma grande melan colia por ainda estar se apegando e fingindo que ele era um verdadeiro amante e marido carinhoso depois que o principal acontecimento havia terminado? Não estava na hora de ela voltar para o mundo real?

Edward passou os longos dedos pelo monte de cabelos castanhos espalhados por seu peito.

- Você está muito quieta.

Um sorriso iluminado surgiu nos lábios rosados de Bella e ela levantou a cabeça com os cabelos des grenhados.

- Eu só estava pensando o quanto você é bom nessas coisas. Agora finalmente sei o que toda aquela confusão quer dizer.

Aqueles olhos fascinantes estavam concentrados nela. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, imaginando se ela estava tentando fazê-lo rir para amenizar sua grosse ria.

- Não tenho certeza se esta era a opinião que eu gostaria de ouvir da minha mulher.

A raiva deixou Bella tensa, aquele rótulo sem pre lhe chegava como um insulto cruel, como a lem brança do fracasso que era a relação deles. Ela nunca se sentiu casada e dormir com Nik não mudou o sen timento. De repente, notou que cometera um grande erro. Com um movimento súbito, afastou-se dele.

- Qual é o problema? - Edward perguntou, apoiando seu corpo nos travesseiros empilhados.

Bella se enrolou no xale, ansiosa por esconder as curvas avantajadas.

- Dividir a cama comigo não me fez sua mulher. Só me toma mais uma em sua longa lista de mulheres! - Ela percebeu a brutal incoerência que estava falando. - E você não é exatamente único, ou é?

Edward ficou abatido com a resposta. Ele saltou por da cama, mas ela já tinha saído do quarto. Prague jando, Edward começou a recolher suas roupas.

As feições dele se contraíram com a emoção contida. Bella reapareceu na porta do quarto.

- Sinto muito por ter sido tão rude. Não há desculpas para grosserias. Mas ainda quero o divórcio.

- Por que você me deixou levá-la para a cama?

Bella quase se encolheu toda.

- Realmente não gostaria de falar sobre isso.

- Você me deve uma explicação! - Edward argumentou.

Nem uma força muito grande seria capaz de fazer com que Bella olhasse para ele. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, ela comprimiu os lábios e respirou fundo.

- Eu só queria saber como seria com você. Usan do seus termos, não achei que seria um grande ne gócio.

Com uma raiva que não o deixava falar, Edward a ana lisou. Lá estava ela, confessando que o havia usado como uma peça de experimento.

- Não acredito em você. Também não acredito que queira o divórcio. Ainda gosta de mim. Acho que é porque você me entregou sua virgindade.

Aquela declaração atrevida e desafiadora cortou cada camada de sua carne como uma faca afiada. O maior pesadelo de Bella era que Edward a enfrentas se usando como argumentos os sentimentos dela por ele. O orgulho veio à tona, deixando os olhos azuis brilhantes e desafiadores.

- Talvez eu já estivesse cansada de ser virgem.

- Não me preocupo com você em relação a isso, Edward - ela afirmou. - Eu estava apaixonada por você quan do nos casamos, mas isso não existe mais. Deixei de gostar de você há muito tempo.

- Aqueles livros de anotações contam outra his tória - Edward retrucou com uma crueldade que jamais havia usado com ela.

Bella ficou chocada, pálida e enjoada com a comparação.

- Quero que você vá embora. Não é mais bem-vindo aqui! - ela declarou irritada. - Vou pedir o divórcio e não preciso de sua autorização para isso.

- Me esqueci de lhe entregar seu presente de ani versário - Edward estendeu uma pequena caixa de jóias.

Bella respirou fundo. A curiosidade venceu.

Ela ficou parada olhando para o lindo pingente crave jado de diamantes em forma de... ? Edward tinha a inten ção de lhe dar um coração quando ele mesmo quebra ra o dela em mil pedaços. Com os olhos lacrimejan do, ela fechou a caixa e colocou-a forçosamente na mão dele.

- Obrigada, mas se eu aceitar isso de você... Agora, vá embora!

Batendo a porta à saída dele, ela se recostou na porta e ouviu o helicóptero decolando. v sen tiu dor, raiva e desespero. Provavelmente, nunca mais o veria. Ela o havia insultado. Tudo o que valo rizava no relacionamento deles foi destruído por um precipitado impulso sexual. A verdade, o afeto, o res peito, tudo tinha acabado. Como poderia culpar Edward por ter vindo até ela? Na opinião dela, ele não conhecia outra maneira de se relacionar com as mulheres. Mas que loucura teria tomado conta dela? A dor que sentia no meio das pernas deixou-a ruborizada. A confusa adolescente que ela achava que tinha cresci do, ressurgiu. Mas as dores do arrependimento eram piores do que ela podia imaginar.

Aquele era o fim de uma era, pensou com sofri mento. Há oito anos, teria ido para a Grécia e sua vida estaria fora de controle. Se arrepender da iniciativa significava voltar ao passado. Engolindo as lágrimas amargas que estavam presas na garganta, ela se lem brou por que desejava a liberdade. Em alguns anos, teria o próprio filho para cuidar e amar. Mas antes, era preciso dar entrada no divórcio e informar ao avô suas intenções...

**DESCULPAAAAA!**

**IMPORTANTE **

**Então gente, com o inicio das aulas eu tive pouco tempo para qualquer outra coisa a não ser a facul. No segundo período a responsabilidade pelo Jornal é 99% da minha turma, a parte de entrevistas, as noticias e as fotos foram todas pra gente e na minha turma tem pouca gente então eu passei minhas tardes atrás de pessoas para entrevistar e fontes pras matérias, sem contar as fotos que eu tenho que entregar ate segunda-feira(acreditem, fotografia não é tão fácil quanto parece). Alem dessas matérias, eu ainda tenho os trabalhos de português instrumental(muita coisa) e psicologia(muito complicado). Semana que vem começam as provas de N1 e eu tenho que estudar bastante (minha media La é 8) então eu estou att rapidinho aqui pra vcs não ficarem muito tempo sem capitulo.**

**Obrigada a todo mundo que comentou, eu adorei cada um deles, No próximo cap ,que já está adaptado, vou tentar responder a todo mundo ok? **

**Comentem bastante e eu posto fim de semana antes do inicio das provas**

**Bjos. #FUI**


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS **

Bella abriu a carta de seu advogado, sr. Bullen, e arregalou os olhos.

- Não acredito!

- Em quê? - Mike tirou os dois cachorros de Bella que dormiam no sofá.

- Edward! - Bella andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha. - Meu advogado nem deu entrada na petição do divórcio e os advogados de Edward já entra ram em contato com ele.

- Para dizer o quê? - perguntou Mike.

- Que Edward não tem a intenção de se divorciar. Como pode pensar em fazer isso comigo? Sem o con sentimento dele, terei que esperar cinco anos para ob ter minha liberdade!

- Ele avisou que não queria o divórcio - lem brou Mike.

Bella olhava fixamente para o vaso sobre a mesa. Estava abarrotado de flores. Aliás; não havia um lugar na casa que não estivesse cheio de flores. Edward lhe enviou flores todos os dias durante as duas semanas que se seguiram a seu aniversário. Além dis so, telefonou várias vezes; mas ela o deixou falando com a secretária eletrônica até que ele ficasse frustra do o suficiente para pegar o helicóptero e vir vê-la outra vez. Assim que ela ouviu o barulho do helicóp tero, pegou o seu carro e saiu. Afinal, o que mais teria para falar com ele? Só então ela reconheceu a falha em sua atitude e a estupidez inata em tentar evitar um homem tão confrontador quanto Edward.

Mas Bella não sabia por que ele se comportava dessa maneira. Por que Edward se negava a divorciar-se? Eles praticamente já viviam separados desde o dia do casamento. Ela já tinha esclarecido as dúvidas dele há duas semanas. Presumiu que ele fosse superar os impulsos, agindo de forma convencional, uma vez que ele realmente não se importava. Ela estava sendo orçada a acreditar que Edward só se importava com os negócios. Tudo bem, ela tinha ido para cama com ele. As calorosas lembranças do ocorrido coraram suas bochechas; Será que sua fraqueza fortificou a atitude dele? Será que ela, de fato, agia como seu pior inimigo?

- Você ainda pretende ir a Londres para assistir àquela palestra mais tarde? - ela perguntou ao Leo.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Por quê? .

- Se Edward estiver livre, vou lhe pedir uma força.

De seu quarto, ela ligou diretamente para Edward.

- Edward? É Bella...

Edward dispensou a equipe que o cercava com um ges to peremptório. Um sorriso discreto surgiu em sua boca, iluminando a face morena. Como já esperava essa ligação, de inclinou-se sobre a mesa de granito em mu gesto de relaxamento que a teria deixado enfurecida se ela pudesse ver.

- Como vai?

- Na realidade, não muito bem - Bella con fidenciou. - Estarei em Londres esta tarde podería mos conversar?

- Em meu apartamento, às 16 horas - Edward suge riu com grande satisfação. - Estou ansioso para vê -la.

Bella teve algumas semanas para se acalmar e pensar melhor no assunto, Edward refletiu. Agora, perce beu que não há motivos para pedir o divórcio a curto prazo. Por que ela desejaria jogar fora o incrível acor do que sempre compartilharam? Certamente, ela se convenceu de que ele seria um excelente marido, caso resolvesse agir como tal. E se ela desejou esta demonstração há oito anos, deveria ter agido como uma esposa e permanecido com ele, e não correr o mais rápido possível!

Edward achou um suplício fazer este jogo de espera por duas semanas com Bella. Quando ele era en frentado, gostava de agir rápido e retribuir de forma dura. Não queria o divórcio. Ele já tinha dito, mas ela não escutava. Ele estava contendo sua agressividade natural com o intuito de ser gentil e persuadir Bella a concordar com o seu ponto de vista. Ele não poderia acreditar que ela resistiria à disputa.

Ele até admitia que tivesse problemas de credibili dade na questão matrimonial. Seus próprios advoga dos mal conseguiram esconder o espanto quando ele os informou que brigaria para não conceder o divór cio à mulher. Quando Phill Swan o visitou para se condoer da "estupidez" de Bella, Edward ficou tão contrariado com modo ofensivo com o qual falou de sua neta, que finalmente disse o que pensava sobre ele. Como resultado desse explosivo discurso franco, Edward esperava se meter em uma amarga briga comercial com a Swan International. Phill não era o tipo homem que levava desaforo para casa.

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver dois ho mens colocando uma placa de "vende-se" na divisa do rancho.

- O que eles estão fazendo? - Mike indagou. Bella desceu do carro de Mike e interrompeu os trabalhadores. Quando ela os avisou que estavam colocando a placa na propriedade errada, eles lhe mostraram uma ordem de trabalho que listava a casa dela, Rancho Craighill. Ela usou o celular para ligar para o chefe deles, que sugeriu que ela resolvesse o proble ma com o agente responsável.

Mike dirigia, enquanto Bella tentava entrar em contato com o agente. Um vendedor a informou que Rancho Craighill seria avaliado no dia seguinte. Depois de sinalizar que morava lá e que não tinha conhecimento sobre tais procedimentos, ela pediu o nome do vendedor e foi informada de que isso era confidencial.

- Eu resolvo isso mais tarde. Por que será que ninguém assume um erro tão tolo?

Edward morava em um amplo apartamento em Londres , com jardim e piscina na cobertura. Bella já tinha estado lá várias vezes, mas nunca se sentiu bem com aqueles móveis imponentes. Já estava nervosa mesmo antes de sair do elevador. Ela resistiu ao desejo de se vestir elegantemente até o último mo mento. Usava uma saia marrom comprida e uma ca miseta cigana tão apertada que mal podia relaxar. Quanto mais suprimisse todas as lembranças daquele episódio no quarto e mantivesse o controle, mais chances teria de recuperar acalma relação com Edward.

- Bella... - tranqüilo e sofisticado, Edward atra vessou a ante-sala para cumprimentá-la. Ele estava extremamente bonito, esbelto e ameaçadoramente atraente.

Invadida por breves lembranças dele se despindo ao lado da cama, Bella ruborizou e ficou paralisa da no lugar.

Edward colocou as mãos sobre as dela e a conduziu com uma segurança estonteante.

- Você está _sexy _com esta blusa.

- Não diga bobagens! - Bella ralhou confusa.

Edward fez uma pausa e a observou, seus cílios densos e negros realçavam os olhos cor de mel.

- Está tudo diferente. Não pode fingir que nada aconteceu.

- Sim, nós podemos, é só querermos.

- Mas eu não quero esquecer o mais longo e ardente orgasmo que já tive. Na realidade, eu preferiria que...

Perplexa com a franqueza dele, Bella colocou o dedo indicador em sinal de silêncio sobre os lábios dele.

- Por favor...

Edward passou a ponta da língua pelo dedo dela até a palma da mão, enquanto ela permanecia parada, transfigurada e tremendo.

Seu peito se estendeu com a respiração rápida e curta, Bella estava plenamente consciente do formigamento edo enrijecimento de seus mamilos sob o sutiã. Não acreditava no que ele estava fazendo. Bella estava apavorada e fascinada. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, levantou a cabeça arrogante e respirou fundo.

- Quero ir para cama e você quer conversar... Em um esforço heróico, ela lutou contra o desejo que a invadia e se afastou dele.

- Só estou aqui porque você disse a seus advoga dos que não queria o divórcio.

- Qual foi aparte que você não entendeu? - Edward indagou. - Não pretendo mudar de idéia.

- Mas por quê? - Bella perguntou indefesa. - Não entendo o por que.

- Quando eu me casei com você, foi para a vida toda. Você é minha mulher. Não vou deixá-la se di vorciar de mim espontaneamente. É claro, daqui a cinco anos, não terei escolha.

- Mas você não pode me pedir para suspender a vida por cinco anos!

- Acho que sou melhor do que um banco de es permas.

Irritada com aquele comentário, ela jogou a cabeça trás para retirar o cabelo do rosto.

- Você gosta de pensar que...

- Eu sei disso. É claro, isso é um ponto de discus são caso haja um outro homem envolvido em seu de sejo de se divorciar. - Edward disse vagarosamente com toda a atenção voltada para ela.

-Isso é tudo? Deve estar pensando que está em algum tipo de competição masculina. Porque não pode simplesmente admitir que eu não quero mais es tar casada com você?

- Mas você nunca esteve verdadeiramente casada comigo.

Bella podia sentir a emoção crescendo dentro dela como uma onda. Mantendo-se altiva, ela enca minhou-se até a janela, esforçando-se para manter a compostura e o controle.

- Eu não quero ser sua mulher. Éramos amigos. Eu gostava disso. Mas é só É o máximo que posso suportar.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo canto dos olhos, mas ela tinha total crença no que dizia. Edward necessitava de uma mulher que se contentasse com uma demonstra ção superficial de convivência marital e fechasse os olhos para suas amantes.. Uma mulher que aceitasse dinheiro e _status _no lugar de amor e atenção.. Bella sabia que não era capaz de tocar naquele assunto. Ele era um mulherengo nato, com gosto especial para modelos com quem nenhuma mulher normal poderia rivalizar. Seria infiel, e ela não toleraria isso. Isso a destruiria... ele a destruiria se não fosse forte o sufi ciente para resistir. Esta era a razão pela qual ela não poderia se deixar influenciar pela ilusão do casamento real que ele oferecia.

- Você dormiu comigo, isso muda tudo - Edward comunicou friamente.

-Isso não é um jogo...

- O modo como você está agindo faz isso tudo parecer um jogo. Você tem alguma idéia se está grá vida ou não? Ou ainda é muito cedo para contar?

A pergunta casual jogou Bella em uma armadilha.

- Grávida? - ela repetiu chocada. - Você quer dizer que não...

- Quando me deixou levá-la para cama, eu naturalmente assumi que o acordo do casamento estivesse em andamento. -Você me disse que desejava tanto um bebê que eu nem me preocupei em usar preserva tivo.

- Você deveria ter dito.. .

- Você deveria ter percebido. Se não notou, é porque deveria estar bom. - Edward lançou-lhe um olhar tão sensual que era físico como uma carícia, e o coração dela disparou. - Foi a primeira vez que fiz amor sem preservativo e... confesso que gostei. Gos tei muito.

Ainda chocada com a revelação, Bella ardia de humilhação. Com dificuldade, ela pensou no que ele tinha confessado. Esquivando-se do olhar dele murmurou artificialmente:

- Não é tão fácil assim ficar grávida, você sabe...

- Não, não sei. Fico feliz em admitir minha ignorância no assunto.

- Eu diria que é muito pouco provável que isso tenha acontecido.

- Espere um mês. Tenho boa pontaria...

Irritada e enfurecida com a resposta, Bella agarrou-se a um argumento mais positivo para silen ciá-lo.

- Tenho absoluta certeza de que não estou grávi da - ela afirmou, acreditando realmente que isso não era mentira.

- Infelizmente. Eu só posso esperar pelo momen to em que o bom senso irá lhe persuadir de que viver o papel de mãe separada não é uma boa idéia - Edward disse secamente.

- Eu tenho uma casa confortável e a poupança que minha tia colocou em meu nome para mamãe e eu...

- Aquela poupança é tão pequena que não conta.

- Mas não tenho gostos sofisticados. E também posso trabalhar. De qualquer forma, terei o suficiente para criar um filho - Bella argumentou.

- As considerações materiais são apenas um lado da moeda. Eu tenho outras objeções. Toda criança merece um pai.

- Eu não tive um.

- Alguém poderia dizer que a ausência dele a dei xou sem uma referência masculina. Mesmo se eu não fosse seu marido, teria sérias reservas com relação a seus planos. Criar uma criança já é grande desafio para um casal, imagine para uma pessoa só. O que aconteceria se ficasse doente?

- Já pensei nessas coisas... Realmente estudei o assunto. Acredito ter o suficiente para oferecer.

- Você se parece mais com seu avô do que jamais imaginei. Quando Phill Swan quer alguma coisa, ele padece do mesmo tipo de teimosia.

Tremendamente ofendida e magoada com a compara ção, Bella olhou para ele furiosa.

- Não sou teimosa... e não sou como ele!

- Pelo menos aprenda com os erros de Phill dentro do próprio círculo familiar. Uma criança deve ter a oportunidade de usufruir os benefícios de uma vida familiar com um pai e de uma casa com um ambiente convencional.

Ofendida com a aparente convicção dele de que não seria capaz de suprir um décimo do que essa criança necessitaria, Bella inclinou o queixo.

- Assim como você ofereceria? Você tem o cinismo de sugerir que poderia oferecer uma vida familiar normal a uma mulher?

- Sim, eu tenho este cinismo.

Três amantes em três países diferentes, Bella refletiu aborrecida e dolorosamente ressentida. Convencional? Como ele ousava criticar sua tranqüila e decente vida no campo e sugerir que poderia fazer melhor?

- É impressionante que você queira permanecer casado comigo depois de todo esse tempo. Por que reluta em se divorciar? Você sabe o que eu estou co meçando a achar? Eu ainda sou neta de Phill Swan...

A expressão dele ficou tensa enquanto seus im pressionantes olhos assumiam um aspecto sombrio.

. - Não diga isso - ele perdeu o fôlego. - Não tente me insultar com isso.

Bella estava muito angustiada para considerar aquele aviso.

- Talvez você ainda acredite que eu possa repre sentar uma vantagem financeira. Meu avô pode não estar falando comigo nesse momento, mas...

- Expulsei Theo do meu escritório na semana passada. Ele estava enfurecido com seus planos de divorciar-se. Está propenso a acreditar que você tele fonou para ele com essas novidades por pura maldade e me informou que pretende cortá-la do testamento.

- Você o expulsou... oh.

Bella resmungou desconfortavelmente, inca paz de encará-lo. Ela envergonhou-se por ter falado aquilo. Edward era muito orgulhoso e íntegro. Ele nunca teria se casado com ela para salvar suas finanças, mas achou impossível ficar de lado e assistir à falência de sua família. Com relação ao testamento de seu avô, ela não perderia tempo pensando nisso, porque nunca imaginou que alguém que não gostasse dela pudesse deixá-la alguma coisa. .

- Portanto, você não figura como um lucrativo empreendimento de qualquer forma. De fato, estar casado com você seria pior para os negócios, porque Phill é um homem muito cruel. Edward comunicou com os dentes trincados. - Como você também sabe já se passaram alguns anos desde que eu paguei seu dote com juros. Não devo nada ao Phill e quando ele é grosseiro com relação a você como foi na sema na passada, não devo sequer meu precioso tempo. Bella recuou diante da revelação. Defender o nome dela colocou Edward em pé de guerra com o avô.

- Eu sei.. eu concordei com aquilo. Não deveria ter mencionado a história do dinheiro.

- Mas você disse e não esquecerei - Edward jurou. - Eu sei que minha família lucrou com nosso casa mento enquanto você e sua mãe, não. Mas você ficou na defensiva com todo meu esforço para reparar aquele saldo. Você se recusou a aceitar uma recom pensa.

- Oh, Edward, por favor, não diga mais nada - Bella pediu com uma voz reprimida pela aflição e pelo arrependimento por ter reduzido a relação deles a um nível tão mercenário que ele precisou justificar o próprio comportamento. - Nós nunca tivemos um casamento propriamente dito, por isso não poderia aceitar seu dinheiro. Não seria justo. Você ajudou de outras maneiras.

- Só estou pedindo para você dar uma chance a nosso casamento - Edward persistiu com voz baixa. - O que isso iria lhe custar?

Bella deixou os olhos azuis e tensos se prolon garem nas feições e formas bronzeadas dele por al guns segundos e, logo em seguida, desviou o olhar mesmo aquela rápida apreciação deixou-a fascinada, assim comoele a tinha fascinado há oito anos. Se ele tivesse a mínima idéia do que aquilo lhe custava, não teria feito aquela pergunta. Ela já tinha sido obcecada por ele. Seria o sangue dos Swan nas veias dela? Teria sido por isso que tinha tanta dificuldade em dei xar de amá-lo? Mas por ter superestimado aquele amor e direcionado a energia para a amizade e se contentado com isso, ela estava apavorada por expor-se àquela dor outra vez.

- Não posso... simplesmente não posso - ela disse diretamente e, ao olhar para o relógio, começou a andar na direção da porta. - Preciso ir.

- Só está aqui há meia hora.

- Tenho que encontrar o Leo às seis horas, e nós já dissemos tudo o que tínhamos para dizer. Não que ro falar as coisas que estou falando para você, isto está me chateando.

Irritado com a simples menção do nome de outro homem, Edward segurou as mãos dela e puxou-a antes que ela saísse pela porta.

- E isso não lhe diz nada? Se você lutar comigo, vai se machucar, e não é isso que eu quero.

- Acho que não sabe o que quer.

- Não sei? Estou me expressando tão mal assim? - Uma luz perigosa brilhou nos olhos dele. Edward colou sua boca sensual na dela.

Ela ficou espantada, não havia nada de sofisticado naquela tática de homem das cavernas. Mas achou aquele ataque ardente tão excitante quanto o modo dominador com que ele a puxou para junto dele. Ela retribuiu o beijo com fervor amargurado, abrindo a boca para a impressionante busca da língua dele. Sua pulsação estava se intensificando. Seu corpo estava contraído, quente e exageradamente sensível. Ela o puxava para mais perto, enterrando-se naquela estru tura forte e musculosa. De repente, veio-lhe a mente uma imagem que cortou toda a aquela paixão. A lem brança de Edward beijando Tanya Denali no dia do ca samento. Foi nesse momento que ela descobriu que uma aliança no dedo não traria o Edward Cullen para ela, nem faria com que ele fosse dela do jeito que queria e precisava.

Livrando-se dele, ela esfregou a mão nos lábios como se quisesse negar o gosto dele.

- Não deveria ter feito isso!

Bella cambaleou até o elevador. Estava abala da, mas seu corpo ainda estava aceso pela paixão que Edward tinha despertado, e a dor do desejo fazia com que se desprezasse ainda mais.

Foi um pesadelo quando saiu do prédio e desco briu que era alvo das câmeras e dos jornalistas que fa ziam perguntas aos berros.

- É verdade que a senhora está se divorciando de Edward, sra. Cullen?

- Edward vai se casar com outra pessoa?

- É verdade que seu avô implorou para ele continuar casado com a senhora?


	5. Chapter 4

_Prontos pra ver o Edward usando e abusando da bella(__**como se ela não gostasse**__, quem dera eu ter um homem desse). Vamos ao cap_

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO **

- Não seja estúpida! – Bella falou a si mesma antes de despertar e fugir para sua vida real.

Ela só parou depois que o bando de jornalistas que a seguia ficou para atrás. Foi um episódio enervante para uma mulher que não estava acostumada com o assédio da mídia.

Pela primeira vez permitiu-se refletir sobre o fato de Edward desejar que ela estivesse grávida para mantê -la junto dele. No fundo, Edward era muito prático - assim como ingênuo. De acordo com o que leu era comum os casais passarem alguns anos tentando um bebê.

Com que embasamento ela achava que não havia chance de ter engravidado com um único episódio?

- Como foi com Edward? - Mike perguntou, enquan to analisavam o cardápio no restaurante.

Bella tentou dar aquele sorriso alegre usual, mas não conseguiu. Ela se lembrou do desmoronamento do relacionamento com Edward. Pensou no fato de ele estar forçando a manutenção de um casamento que um dia foi um sonho ingênuo e tolo para ela. E no desespero dela quando, sem mais nem menos, lágri mas escorreram por seu rosto.

- Bella... – Mike estava visivelmente constrangido, e pegou na mão dela. – Quer ir embora?

- Não, ficarei bem daqui a pouco, desculpe - ela respondeu com tristeza, enquanto tentava sortir em meio às lágrimas.

Em algum lugar próximo, um _flash _disparou. Mike piscou os olhos e soltou a mão dela para gesticular.

- Aquele sujeito tirou uma foto nossa! O que está acontecendo?

- Devo ter sido seguida ao sair do apartamento de Edward. Achei que tinha despistado os repórteres, mas estava errada – Bella esclareceu enxugando os olhos.

- Você deveria ter me avisado. Não sabia que atraía este tipo de atenção quando estava em Londres.

- Geralmente não, mas o boato sobre o divórcio deve ter se espalhado e tudo o que diz respeito à vida particular de Edward é notícia.

No caminho de volta para casa, Mike contou a ela que tinha se inscrito para uma vaga de professor em Londres. Bella só se sentiu à vontade para falar sobre sua difícil situação depois que ele terminou de contar obre seus planos. Parecia que ela estava em uma situação de perdedora. Se ela continuasse com os procedimentos do divórcio contra a vontade de Edward, teria que gastar um dinheiro que não tinha com as despesas processuais. Ela tinha que encontrar uma maneira de mudar a opinião de Edward.

Uma mulher ousada iria ao banco de espermas sem dar satisfações, uma vez que ela já havia pedido o divórcio. Se a subseqüente gravidez dela causasse al gum constrangimento ou recusa por parte do marido, isso seria inteiramente, culpa dele. Mas ela estava com raiva de Edward e do avô, não queria afrontar nenhum dos dois àquela altura.

Um carro estava estacionado no jardim de sua casa: Um homem desceu do carro e veio até ela.

- Sra. Bella Cullen?

Bella confirmou.

Ele entregou a ela um documento e voltou para o carro. Ela abriu o documento. Era uma notificação de despejo emitida pela firma de seu avô.

O advogado dela a recebeu na manhã do dia se guinte. Ele analisou a notificação.

- Lamento informar, mas está tudo correto. Sua mãe foi avisada de que isso poderia acontecer a qual quer momento.

- Minha mãe... sabia da existência desse risco? Ela nunca me falou nada sobre isso. Eu sabia que nunca seria proprietária do Rancho Craighill, mas pensei que pudesse viver lá pelo resto de minha vida.

- O rancho pertence a seu avô e ele sempre teve o direito de pedir que você saísse da propriedade para vendê-la. Phill Swan está reivindicando esse di reito agora. É claro que você pode comprar o rancho, isso poria um fim ao problema.

Bella contorceu a boca tentando dar um sorri so indiferente. Ela caminhou de volta para seu carro, arrasada. Bella tinha que se mudar em um mês. Era um péssimo momento para pensar no assunto. Toda vez que um problema surgia, telefonava para Edward. Ele era seu porto seguro em situações difíceis e seus conselhos e orientações foram de grande valia por várias vezes. Mas não poderia ligar para Edward des ta vez, ou poderia?

Não faria sentido contatar seu avô grego que tinha demonstrado sua animosidade com tanta clareza que a deixou horrorizada. Evidentemente, sua decisão de se divorciar de Edward tinha sido a gota d'água. A verda de veio como um choque. Por que seu avô a deixaria continuar vivendo em sua propriedade já que ele a considerava um entulho?

Em menos de um mês, todos os animais do abrigo estariam na rua. Era como se uma bomba tivesse explodido sob seu pequeno mundo e destruído todos os sonhos. E pensar que acreditou que estava financeiramente segura para contemplar uma maternidade sozi nha! Só agora percebia que sua liberdade em pagar tanto o aluguel quanto a hipoteca foi a base de sua se gurança e que, sem esta vantagem, todos os seus pla nos iriam por água abaixo.

Bella voltou para o rancho justamente na hora da visita do agente. Quando ele lhe disse que provavelmente a propriedade seria vendida em um merca do aberto, ela ficou consternada. Era uma quantia muito alta para ela. Mesmo assim, marcou uma entre vista no banco para descobrir se havia alguma possibilidade de conseguir o dinheiro. Ela foi informada de que não possuía bens para oferecer como garantia e que não ganhava o suficiente para pagar as prestações. .

O coração dela sangrou e seu orgulho encolheu quando se deu conta de que a única pessoa para quem poderia pedir ajuda era Edward. Antes que perdesse o controle, Bella ligou para ele.

- Preciso lhe encontrar, urgentemente - ela confidenciou. .

As belas feições de Edward tinham um ar ameaçador.

Ele observava o jornal aberto sobre sua mesa com a foto de sua mulher de mãos dadas com seu grande amigo, Mike.

- Com relação a quê?

- Estou metida em uma encrenca. Você me faria um empréstimo? Você teria que esticar os pagamentos para uns cem anos - ela avisou, apreensiva.

-Explique.

- Se eu não comprar Craighill, o abrigo será fechado e eu não sei onde os animais irão parar. Eu não tenho o direito de viver lá como sempre pensei. Meu avô está vendendo o rancho sem me avisar - ela contou.

Ele se esticou, e seu sorriso era muito frio. Obriga do, Phill. Animais desabrigados, tudo do que ele pre cisava como alavanca. Estava no negócio outra vez. Edward ouviu o resto da explicação sem interromper. .

- Certo, posso ir aí amanhã pela manhã, mas será bem cedo.

O helicóptero de Edward pousou às sete horas.

O coração de Bella pulava, enquanto ela ob servava sua aproximação. Duas noites consecutivas sem dormir a tinham deixado fraca, o que diminuía sua resistência com relação ao olhar provocador dele.

Aquele belo rosto bronzeado não sorriu, e isso significa va alguma coisa. Ela estava confusa com relação resposta dele diante de seu pedido. A atitude dele mostrava que a ajuda não estava totalmente descartada.

- Quer tomar um café?

- Não, obrigado. Só posso ficar meia hora - Edward informou diretamente, reparando como a camiseta realçava o volume dos seios dela. Ele desviou a atenção das lembranças antes que o seu corpo reagisse . Edward não olhou para ela até que seus ânimos tivessem esfriado.

- Ótimo, bem... você deve ver isso - Bella mostrou a ele a notificação e começou a contar rapidam ente o que o agente lhe dissera no dia anterior.

- Você explicou a situação ontem.

- Não entendo como meu próprio avô pôde fazer isso comigo.

- Phill é um péssimo perdedor. .. e como eu também faço parte da mesma categoria, seria imprudência minha fazer algum comentário.

Bella se deparou com o olhar de Edward, que estava muito frio e sombrio.

- Você não seria insensível e cruel como ele.

- Vamos lidar com isso como uma transação comercial - Edward sugeriu.

Bella ficou corada e pegou os papéis que tinha passado para ele.

- O banco não me fará um empréstimo.

- Não foi uma boa idéia ter procurando o banco antes de vir a mim.

- Sim, já entendi. Meu advogado presumiu que eu tivesse condições de comprar o rancho.

- Certamente você não tem...

- Mas eu não quero que você me dê o dinheiro - Bella esclareceu. - Quero que você me em preste.

- Você não tem condições de pagar.

- Se você me desse um tempo maior...

- Não - Edward insistiu sem hesitação. - Não farei isso.

Bella estava constrangida. Por várias vezes nesses anos ele lhe ofereceu ajuda financeira.

- Então, o que vai fazer?

- É lamentável - Edward disse secamente. - Deixe-me ser franco: **a não ser que você concorde em continuar sendo minha mulher, eu não farei nada. **

- Não está falando sério.

**- Pretendo pressioná-la a fazer o que desejo** – Edward salientou.

- Não, você não iria...

Ele a encarou com um tranqüilo desafio.

- O que você faria? Você nunca me desafiou an tes. Eu disse que não queria o divórcio.

- Eu sempre pude contar com você - Bella recordou.

- Não desta vez. Nossos interesses estão em con flito.

- E todos os animais? - Bella perguntou in crédula. - Muitos deles já estão muito velhos para serem readaptados.

- Eu sei.

- Você sacrificaria os animais?

- Não, você irá sacrificá-los?Não haverá sacrifícios se continuar sendo minha mulher.

Bella estava começando a lembrar que nunca tinha conseguido comparar a imagem do Edwrad público com o homem que conhecia na intimidade. Ou o ho mem que ela acreditou ter conhecido e compreendi do. Ele estava certo, ela nunca o tinha contrariado. Não até pedir o divórcio que ele não queria dar. Sua reputação cruel nos negócios era lendária. Ele tam bém não era exatamente um gatinho com as outras mulheres de sua vida. Edward tratou-a, assim como as mulheres de sua família, com tolerância, mas além daquele seleto círculo, ele era famoso por ser frio e insensível.

- Se alguma coisa acontecesse aos animais, eu morreria de culpa...

- Então pare de brigar comigo- e todos os- seus problemas estarão resolvidos. Enquanto for minha mulher, eu cuidarei de você e seus inimigos serão meus.

Ela sentiu um arrepio na nuca. Os olhos dele estavam muito sombrios.

- Posso adiar a idéia do divórcio.

- Não, tudo ou nada...

- Bem, agora não faria a menor diferença eu me divorciar ou não de você, faria? - Bella retri buiu com uma agressividade incomum. - Certamen te não terei um filho sem estabilidade financeira. Se eu desistir do divórcio, você ficará satisfeito? Então me empresta o dinheiro?

- Tudo ou nada. Quero minha mulher em minha cama, onde é o lugar dela.

As bochechas dela estavam em chamas, e as mãos cerradas. Ela olhou para ele com uma descrença fu riosa.

- Vá para o inferno.

- Sou um cara à moda antiga - ele murmurou com uma frieza insolente. - Eu teria dormido com você há muito tempo se soubesse que a noite de núp cias não tinha se consumado.

- Mesmo assim, era muito tarde.

- Não acho. Já me disseram que eu tenho um memorável poder de persuasão. Se eu não tivesse com medo de ter extrapolado, você não estaria em busca de liberdade. Você é minha mulher e nunca pensei de outra forma.

- Eu nunca serei sua mulher, nunca.

- A decisão é sua - Edward saiu da sala e Bella saiu atrás dele

- Você não pode me deixar desse jeito – ela gritou..

- Eu posso fazer o que bem entender.

- Se você não voltar atrás no que sugeriu, nunca o perdoarei.

- É um risco que estou disposto a correr.

- Eu posso processá-lo e exigir pensão alimentícia, e você será obrigado a me dar auxílio financeiro - ela protestou.

- O processo se move muito devagar. Você não tem tempo.

- Então acha certo me chutar quando eu estou por baixo?

Com o olhar gélido, Edward a analisou com um sorriso inexpressivo.

- Você é a única mulher que eu pedi em casamen to. Ouvir você falar do nosso casamento como sendo uma forma de abuso é intolerável. Eu a trato com res peito.

- Não é com respeito que eu estou sendo tratada.

Edward enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou um pedaço de papel e jogou-o em cima da mesa do _hall. _

- Se você quer ser tratada com respeito, compor te-se como uma esposa!

Bella ficou transfigurada com a foto dela e de Leo no restaurante em Londres estampada no jornal.

- Aquela foto roubada foi publicada? Ela também estav a chocada com o que uma foto equivocada poderia causar. – Lá estava ela, aparentemente segurando a mão de Mike, mas suas lágrimas não apareciam. Ela parecia estar olhando para seu companheiro com grande interesse. Bella parou no meio da frase quando ia explicar a Edward que Mike era verdadeiramente um amigo. Então, ela lembrou-se do livro de anota ções com os encontros amorosos de Edward e seu cora ção endureceu-se como uma pedra. Mantendo a boca bem fechada, ela não disse nada. Então Edward não gos tou quando a mesa foi virada?

Edward esperou que ela negasse e se explicasse. Ele sabia que ela não mentiria para ele. Como o silêncio continuou, ele sentiu uma raiva corrosiva e primitiva que fazia comque não conseguisse nem olhar para ela.

- Você tem vinte e quatro haras para tomar uma decisão.

-Vinte e quatro haras?

- Você não entendeu? - Edward se virou lentamente para encará-la. - Mesmo que eu venha lhe ajudar, o Rancho. Craighill não será mais sua casa. Você não pode morar aqui.

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas expressando dú vida.

- Mesmo que você venha me ajudar? Mas você disse...

- Pense a respeito - os _a_lhos dele estavam em chamas. - Phill não me deixaria comprar este lugar para você. Ele é muito esperto para se deixar enganar por um comprador falso. Eu tenha que achar um ou tro lugar para você e seus dependentes viverem.

Bella estava se esforçando para colocar a ca beça em ordem diante das coisas intragáveis que ele estava pronunciando...

- Algum outro lugar? Para todos nós? - ela exclamou. - Mas isso seria impossível

- Uma tarefa difícil para tão pouco tempo, mas não impossível. Se eu investir dinheiro suficiente e tratar do assunto pessoalmente, consigo. Eu farei isso por você.

Ele estava tão próximo dela que poderia tocá-la.

Ela ficou apavorada coma voracidade dele para real mente fazer aquilo. Ela tinha sofrido muitos choques recentemente, mas no fundo de sua consciência ainda tinha a confortante convicção de que Edward faria um, milagre e resolveria tudo perfeitamente outra vez. No momento, ele lhe dizia que não, que não era possível e que a situação era pior do que ela supunha. Mesmo com a ajuda dele, ela teria que se mudar do Rancho. Craighill. A cabeça dela começava a doer, pensamen tos sem sentido davam voltas e a confundiam. Mas um pensamento se mantinha claro como cristal.

- Se você me forçar a ser sua mulher nesses termos, perderá minha confiança para sempre.

- Algumas vezes não temos escolha. Assim como essa é a única escolha que eu tenho para garantir que esse casamento tenha um futuro. Sabe que aceitará minha oferta, parque é a única que você tem. Bella estava trêmula de ressentimento. Como sempre, ele estava no alvo. Ele era sua única opção e não tinha tempo para perder.

- Tudo bem, o que é pior e difícil de aceitar é o que você possivelmente levaria desse acordo... eu serei sua mulher. - Com dificuldades, suas palavras rendição ricochetearam na língua dela como balas disparadas.

Toda aquela estrutura forte e bela estava zonza outra vez. Edward teve vontade de perguntar se ela estava infectada com algum vírus. Os olhos cerrados estavam fixos nela e ele respirou lentamente.

- Você nunca se arrependerá disso..

- Agora, eu o odeio... é isso mesmo que você queria?

Edward olhou de relance para a porta aberta atrás dela, através da qual ele podia ver o lençol branco e rosa na cama. Seu corpo retesou-se de desejo e apetite se xual, ele sabia exatamente o que queria. Ela não po deria odiá-lo, ele se recusava a aceitar isso. O olhar dele fixou-se por alguns segundos no rosto rebelde dela e depois repousou naquela boca sensual. Em se guida, analisou os seios fartos, onde se prolongou an tes de continuar a análise e encarar aquele protube rante quadril abaixo da cintura.

- **Não ouse me olhar como se eu estivesse expos ta em um açougue** - Bella revidou com um mis to de fúria e humilhação.

- Você é minha mulher, isso é permitido. Eu tam bém conheço este corpo fantástico que você esconde por baixo dessas roupas. Eu lhe desejo e não me en vergonho de admitir isso. - Edward passou o dedo indi cador pelo lábio inferior dela e notou que ela tremeu como se estivesse exposta a um vendaval. - Por quanto tempo pretende me fazer esperar?

Bella ficou totalmente vermelha. De certo modo, ela estava relutante em explorar aquele desejo pecaminoso de ouvir dela que Edward poderia ser um contínuo objeto de desejo para ele.

- Pare com isso - ela pediu com firmeza.

- Não consigo.

Bella sentiu a fraqueza crescendo. Ela também o desejava. Desejava de forma indecente. Raiva e aversão invadiam-na como garras vingativas. Bella arrancou o olhar daquele desejo e forçou as pernas bambas a se moverem em direção à porta.

**- Começarei a me comportar como sua mulher quando estiver em minha casa nova, não antes disso. **

- Está brincando comigo - Edward respirou, incrédulo.

Bella podia sentir uma corrente poderosa lhe varrendo o corpo. Ele realmente lhe provocava dese jo, admitiu atordoada. Não conseguia entender, mas a alta tensão do desejo sexual estava evidente nela. Ele estava acostumado com a satisfação instantânea. A espera poderia ser uma experiência nova e desafiadora:

Edward a examinou com descrédito;

- Nós fizemos um acordo.

- Quando você cumprir sua parte no acordo e encontrar um lugar para nós todos vivermos, cumprirei minha parte - Belladeclarou.

- Você duvida da minha habilidade para cumprir minhas promessas?

- Não, mas eu estou sendo forçada a isto e não agirei de outra maneira. Não me comportarei como sua mulher até que chegue o momento. **Eu nem me sinto casada**.

- **Mas se sentirá eu lhe garanto** - Edward ameaçou.

- Espere para ver.

Chocada com o acordo que, acabara de fazer, Bella continuou no mesmo lugar por algum tempo depois que ele se foi. Finalmente seria a sra. Cullen, anos depois de ter desistido desse sonho. Naquela época, pelo menos, tinha algumas ilusões. Ainda assim, descobrir que Phill Swan e Edward Cullen eram muito parecidos deixou-a destruída. Só agora perce bia que Edward sempre fora duro e insensível. O que ela aprendeu com aquela dura lição foi que, quando se tratava de conseguir o que queria, Edward era rude e cal culista como confirmava sua conhecida reputação.

Talvez Edward precisasse aprender que uma esposa não era tão fácil de controlar como um funcionário. Ou que ela também poderia lutar e ser tão forte e im parcial como qualquer homem. De fato, se desempe nhasse bem o seu papel, Edward talvez ficasse satisfeito em lhe conceder o divórcio antes que ela acabasse com ele.

Ela pretendia brigar com Edward nos bastidores e ele descobriria que ela também sabia jogar baixo e sujo. Se ele podia fazer chantagem, ela poderia usar a sa gacidade feminina. Estava disposta a mudar o rumo. Se Edward era infiel, ela deveria contratar o melhor ad vogado em Londres. E no final de tudo isso, cada ani mal do abrigo seria capaz de almejar uma vida doce e tranqüila.

_**Hey,**_

_**Estou aqui comemorando o fim das minhas provas de N1, eu ainda tenho um seminário e muitos trabalho pra entregar mas felizmente segunda que vem é feriado então deu pra vir postar hoje. Comentem bastante e eu posto no próximo fim de semana.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO **

A limusine percorreu um longo caminho arborizado e parou no topo de uma bela colina. Era a melhor vis ta da propriedade que ficava no meio de uma área verde em um parque público.

Bella desceu do carro disposta a não se im pressionar, mas logo descobriu que estava mortalmente impressionada. Nunca demonstrou muito inte resse por casas, mas jamais vira uma casa como Oakmere Abbey antes.

O telefone do carro tocou e ela atendeu.

- Quais foram as primeiras impressões? - Edward perguntou calmamente. .

- Certamente é um belo cenário.

- A reunião atrasou. Por que não vai conhecer a lavoura primeiro? Iremos juntos até a casa.

O motorista a levou Para ver o bem cuidado jardim da fazenda onde o gerente a esperava para fazer uma visita guiada. Só se passara uma semana desde que Edward prometeu encontrar uma casa nova para o abrigo.

Edward finalmente encontrou Bella próximo à co cheira. Com os cabelos castanhos ao vento e uma das mãos enfiada no bolso de uma enorme e surrada ja queta, ela estava sentada sobre um fardo de feno em um galpão aberto, acariciando um cachorro. Anima da e sorrindo, estava tremendamente atraente e cheia de vida. No momento em que avistou Edward, seu rosto redondo ficou tenso e o sorriso natural se fechou.

Ele cumprimentou o homem e estendeu a mão para Bella intimamente. O gesto era tão calculado quanto a determinação em fazê-la aceitar as mudanças no relacionamento.

-Vamos ver a casa. Eu disse ao agente que prefe riríamos vê-la sozinhos.

Bella pensou se ela já tinha percebido como a simples presença de Edward fazia seu coração disparar. Toda vez que ela via aquele corpo robusto e o belo rosto bronzeado dele alguma coisa se mexia e ardia dentro de si. Ele estava lindo, como sempre foi. De alguma forma, ele também a alegrava, fazendo com que seus olhos ficassem fixos nele. Bella sabia que, se não aprendesse a conter suas reações diante da beleza e dos olhares dele, ela se humilharia e so freria desnecessariamente. Largou a mão dela e en fiou a sua dentro do bolso da jaqueta. Resistindo passivamente, lembrou a si mesma: sem contatos físicos desnecessários de qualquer espécie. Tinha que ter cuidado. Se ela lhe desse o mais leve encorajamento ou permitisse a menor intimidade, ele tiraria vantagens. A mente dele estava treinada para tirar proveito dos oponentes fracos e tolos. Veja o que ele estava fa zendo com sua paz de espírito! Se ela não tomasse cuidado e o mantivesse longe, em breve ele estaria balançando um chicote na cara dela e estalando os dedos para ela pular.

- Seus pensamentos estão tão longe – Edward disse diretamente. A cordialidade e a franqueza dela tinham desaparecido. Qual era o problema com ela? Seria porque ele a pressionou a dar uma chance ao casam ento deles? Ele estava se esforçando, por que ela não fazia o mesmo?

- Tem muita terra, o abrigo só usaria metade disso - Bella comentou. - Uma propriedade deste tamanho deve custar uma fortuna.

- Posso pagar. A localização não poderia ser melhor.

O silêncio que se seguiu era arrepiante. Eles caminharam de volta para a entrada principal. O salão era revestido com um papel de parede alegr e o chão era de cerâmica. Edward franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Deve ser muito frio no inverno.

Bella estava admirando a bela lareira de pedra e tinha uma inscrição datada do século XV.

- Muito calor não é saudável - ela retrucou, e se afastou para explorar a enorme sala de estar que a distância parecia muito bonita. - Esta vista é de outro mundo. Isso não existe mais no século XXI.

- As condições oferecidas pela casa são melhores do que eu esperava.

- Suponho que precisaremos arrumar algumas coisas.

- Algumas? - Edward repetiu sem acreditar. - Eu acho que ninguém mexe em nada desde 1920!

-O que é maravilhoso, porque está completa mente modesto - Bella lançou um sorriso sonhador na direção dele. - Esta também foi uma casa feliz, posso sentir a energia.

Acrescentando mais um zero à quantia que ele acreditava que iria gastar em Oakmere, Nik percebeu que ela estava sorrindo para ele outra vez, e obser vou-a discretamente.

- Gostaria de morar aqui?

- Oh, sim - Bella não tinha dúvidas, qualquer que fosse o resultado.

Ela sabia que Oakmere não era o estilo de Edward. Ele estava acostumado ao luxo e seus gostos eram muito modernos. Ele também nunca tinha evidenciado al gum gosto por construções históricas ou pela vida no campo. Mas aquela realidade não incomodava Bella nem um pouco. Afinal de contas, aquela seria sua casa, já que tinha a intenção de reivindicá-la como sua parte no divórcio.

Edward reparou como os cílios dela realçavam os olhos azuis. Ele ficou intensamente satisfeito por ela ter gostado da casa. Ele a observava alisar delicada mente a balaustrada na escadaria como se fosse um ser vivo necessitando de afeição. Era a mulher mais delicada e feminina que já conhecera.

O olhar de preocupação de Bella atraiu a aten ção dele.

- No que você está pensando?

Com as bochechas coradas e quentes, ela respon deu:

- Nada importante.

- Aposto que você estava pensando em nós dois... morando aqui.

Apesar de ter se sentido um pouco culpada diante daquela suposição, o sorriso dele fez com que ela sentisse um calor no estômago. Simultaneamente, os pensamentos dela viraram poeira.

- Talvez.

O silêncio ficou denso. Ela se deparou como olhar cor de mel e, de repente, ele tomou consciência de cada centímetro de seu corpo, de sua feminilidade e de cada suspiro. Bella colocou a coluna ereta no intuito de aliviar a sensação de formigamento que sentia nos seios.

Apoiando a mão na parede ao lado dela, v inclinou a cabeça para lhe dar um beijo discreto e sensual no canto da boca. Suspirando, ela virou a cabeça para buscar um contato mais direto. Ela sentia a respira ção dele em seu queixo, ele brincava com o lábio in ferior macio e carnudo de Bella e passava a lín gua no lábio superior com movimentos rápidos e eró ticos.

- Edward - ela inclinou-se para frente pedindo mais, todo seu corpo estava em chamas com o sabor apaixonante da boca dele.

- Sr. Angelis - uma voz masculina vinha da direção da sala principal.

De volta à realidade, Bella se afastou de Edward com se tivesse sido violentamente insultada.

- Relaxe, é apenas o agente - Edward suspirou, con tente. - Venha para casa comigo.

Corada, Bella retrucou:

- Pode esquecer! - E correu para receber o agente.

Edward passou o dedo impacientemente pelos cabelos negros e expirou assobiando. Ele a convenceu a aceitar seus termos e agora esperava o máximo o mais rá pido possível. Mas estava desnorteado, pois acredita va conhecer muito bem Bella, a delicada, gentil e serena mulher. No momento, ele estava lidando com uma mulher completamente teimosa e colérica.

Em algumas horas Bella estaria saindo do Rancho Craighill para sempre e fixando residência em Oakmere Abbey como mulher de Edward. O casa mento que ele jurou que queria que fosse real seria uma experiência. Se ele traísse sua confiança, estaria tudo acabado. Ela teria que lutar sozinha e agarrar-se ao que acreditava. Nenhuma espera infinita se iguala ria à de Edward Cullen, ela não poderia cometer o erro de se envolver emocionalmente com ele de novo. Um marido infiel que partiu seu coração e a humilhou nunca a faria feliz. Pelo mesmo motivo, ela foi ao médico e começou a tomar pílulas. Não poderia correr o risco de engravidar em um casamento que não duraria.

Edward forçou-a a entrar em um casamento que ela desejava deixar para trás. Se bem que, nas últimas se manas, ele foi totalmente atencioso e prestativo. Apesar de ela não o ter visto pessoalmente, ele telefo nou todos os dias e se empenhou ao máximo para ga rantir que tivesse toda a assistência necessária.

Edward lhe enviou um enxoval, pois ele sabia que ela detestava fazer compras e presumiu que Bella fi caria feliz de se livrar dessa tarefa. Mas Bella não estava totalmente satisfeita. O fato de Edward comprar roupas para ela só a fazia lembrar o quanto ele era mulherengo, que entendia mais de vestuário feminino e tamanho do que ela julgava ser aceitável. .

Ciente disso, Bella expressou desânimo diante opulento vestido de gola alta e do bolero pendurado atrás da porta. Definitivamente, aquele não era o estilo. Estava claro que Edward pretendia se comportar como se o dia fosse uma ocasião especial. O enxo val também deve ser um forte indício de que algum de festa surpresa estava para acontecer. Ela ficou assustada com a possibilidade em potencial de mais vez ter que receber os amigos e parentes de Edward com um vestido de noiva.

Havia uma coleção de revistas na limusine que foi buscá-la e ela pegou uma sobre moda, sem mui to interesse, até que um rosto familiar a fez congelar. Tanya Dennali. Ela atuava como atriz de novelas antes de casar-se com um cantor de rock britânico. A morte recente do cantor e a subseqüente disputa dos pelas ex-esposas e filhos renderam mais do que as linhas. Tanya continuava incrivelmente bonita.

No dia em que Bella se casou com Edward, Tanya tentou roubar a cena a todo custo. Tanya também vestia branco e inevitavelmente estava bem melhor que ela.

- Que grande garota você é, em todos os sentidos, Bell - Tanya sussurrou com sua voz açucarada para Prudence quando ninguém estava por perto. - Coitado do Edward, não poderá fechar os olhos e fingir sou eu com ele na cama esta noite!

- Pare com isso - Bella advertiu em voz bai xa.

- Não, parar é a única coisa que Edward e eu não fa remos. Aproveite sua aliança de casamento, é o má ximo que terá dele. Por que acha que não terá uma lua-de-mel? Edward se recusa a ficar longe de mim por muito tempo.

Revivendo aquelas lembranças venenosas, Bella tremeu. Tanya rapidamente enfatizou suas ameaças com uma demonstração ofensiva de seu po der sobre Edward, quando Bella percebeu que Edward ti nha desaparecido, ela não queria acreditar que pode ria encontrá-lo com a loura bonitona. Qualquer con fiança que ela tinha em seu noivo foi por água abaixo quando viu Tanya nos braços dele. Ainda assim, Bella desejava acreditar que a explicação que Edward lhe dera na semana passada fosse verdade. Talvez Tanya tivesse tramado e instigado aquilo; talvez v tivesse rejeitado as investidas da moça. Infelizmente, Bella não ficou por perto tempo suficiente para descobrir.

A limusine estacionou do lado de fora de Oakmere Abbey e Bella pisou sobre um tapete vermelho que se estendia até a porta de entrada. Por um segun do, ela se sentiu tonta e piscou os olhos surpresa, mas o momento de entusiasmo foi imediatamente esque cido ao ver o que tinha sido feito com a casa. Há uma semana, Edward enviou um exército de trabalhadores e decoradores para tornar alguns ambientes habitáveis. Quando ele insistiu que queria fazer uma surpresa, ela ficou preocupada que ele pudesse permitir que estragassem a atmosfera da casa com cores e móveis apropriados.

A porta principal estava completamente aberta. Ela divagou e imediatamente sorriu quando viu a lareira acessa na sala fria. Um maravilhoso arranjo de ores repousava sobre a mesa com duas cadeiras antigas compondo o ambiente.

- O que acha? - Edward perguntou.

Ela olhou ao redor. Com o vestido de seda branca se enrolando como um redemoinho em suas pernas, Bella viu a sombra de Edward na parede. A claridade que vinha da janela iluminava os cabelos negros e o olhar devastador rosto de Edward. Ela soltou um suspiro comovido.

- Eu... eu...

- Você está linda nesse vestido - Edward interrom peu, observando-a longamente.

- Você não precisa falar esse tipo de coisas.

- Eu preciso sim e você precisa ouvir - Edward passou a mão nela e colocou-a de frente ao espelho do outro lado da parede.

- Tem que aprender a ver o que eu vejo.

- Não, não preciso. Nunca gostei de bajulação.

- Isto não é bajulação. Pela primeira vez você está vestindo algo que valoriza suas formas divinas!

Bella abriu os olhos e os revirou para mostrar que não estava impressionada com o elogio.

- Minhas formas não...

Os olhos cor de mel dele demonstraram impaci ência.

- Veja seu rosto, sua estrutura óssea... e esse ca belo maravilhoso. Também tem um corpo esplendoroso - ele a informou, com as mãos já deslizando pelos seus seios de um modo que a deixou trêmula.

- Eu adoro isso.

- Sério? -. Bella resmungou enquanto ob servava as mãos firmes dele deslizarem pelas coste las tensas até repousarem na cintura dela antes de ali sarem os mamilos arrepiados.

- Você não consegue ver? - Edward deslizou os de dos longos até a região da barriga para puxá-la para junto dele, sua excitação era flagrante.

As bochechas dela ruborizaram, enquanto uma se creta explosão de satisfação feminina a envolvia.

- **Se digo que você é **_**sexy, **_**é porque você é **_**sexy**_. - Edward revelou enquanto passava a língua pelo pescoço dela até queda tremesse. - Mas agora nós não te mos nada mais importante para nos preocuparmos e eu acho ótimo. O padre que celebrou nosso casamen to há oito anos nos espera na sala ao lado para nos abençoar.

Bella, que já estava constrangida com aquele pequeno interlúdio caloroso, ficou mais desconcertada ainda com a declaração.

-Como assim?

- Você disse que não se sentia casada comigo... e eu pensei que uma bênção pudesse melhorar a situação.

Tomada por várias reações hostis, nenhuma que ela quisesse dividir com, ele, Bella fechou a boca e olhou intensamente para a lareira antiga. Imagine Edward se metendo em uma situação ultrajante só para impressioná-la! Imagine o cinismo de um cara que de chantagem para forçá-la a ficar casada, ousar pedir a bênção para ratificar o ato!

- É minha maneira de demonstrar que estou disposto a fazer nosso casamento dar certo.

- Mas eu não estou.- Bella - confidenciou com uma sinceridade crua.

- Dê um tempo e estará.

Bella não disse nada, não achava que o local e a hora eram apropriados para discutirem a questão. O padre os recebeu com satisfação. - A sinceridade que emanava dele fez Bella lembrar algo que a deixou constrangida. Como poderia receber uma benção o coração aberto se o mesmojá estava fechado as palavras que seriam pronunciadas? Como pode ria continuar negando o fato de que ainda o amava desesperadamente? Seria tão idiota dar mais uma chance a Edward? Quando Edward colocou uma nova aliança de noivado no dedo dela, ela quase teve uma convul são emocional. Depois que o padre saiu, ficou confusa e sua determinação em brigar com Nik por qualq uer motivo foi tremendamente abalada.

Edward a conduziu para uma outra sala onde uma mesa estava elegantemente posta.

- Só para nós dois?

- Quero você só para mim. Desta vez, quero que tudo seja perfeito - Edward informou sem hesitar.

A comida estava maravilhosa. Ela experimentou dos vários pratos, enquanto ouvia a fala lenta, _sexy _e melodiosa de Edward admitindo o maravilhoso prazer da companhia dela. De vez em quando, ela se deleitava com uma simples olhada para o corpo forte e bron zeado, o olhar sedutor e a boca sensual e bem deli neada de Edward. Ela precisava voltar sua atenção para a comida antes que seu coração disparasse.

Ela focou a nova e reluzente aliança. Aquele pre sente tinha sido uma agradável surpresa e muito apre ciado, já que ela há muito tempo tinha deixado a aliança original em Atenas.

- Está satisfeita? - Edward indagou.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça com medo de fa lar e, de algum modo, destruir o encantamento que a envolvia.

Ele estendeu a mão na direção dela e Bella re tribuiu sem pensar muito.

- Agora, vamos dançar.

Bella apenas riu, enquanto ele a conduzia pela sala. .

- Como podemos dançar?

De repente, ela ouviu a música. As notas vinham em cascatas de trás do biombo esculpido na parte de acima da sala, e os móveis haviam sido empurrados para as paredes. Ela encarou o olhar sorridente de Edward e exclamou surpresa.

- Há músicos lá em cima?

- Tocando apenas para nós dois - abraçando-a, Edward rodopiou com ela pela sala antes que ela recobrasse o fôlego.

- Há oito anos, você até se recusou a dançar co migo.

- Eu estava muito constrangida para levantar diante de todos os convidados. Mas você só me convidou uma vez.

- Era só precaução, mas já deixei isso de lado. Eu ainda era um garoto e meu orgulho estava ferido - Edward confessou de forma irônica. - Seu avô comprou-lhe um marido e todos sabiam disso.

- Oh, não, Edward. Você certamente não tinha outra escolha.

- Os amigos me consideraram um felizardo por ganhar uma verdadeira herdeira. Afinal, Theo era e ainda é milionário, e meu perdulário pai estava à beirada falência. Eu me sentia comprado, de corpo e alma, e isso me deixava furioso - Edward admitiu seca nte. Como ela poderia ser tão honesta em outros untos e ainda assim ter que fingir que não tinha esco lha sobre quem iria se casar com ela? - Eu não fui feliz até pagar cada centavo.

Bella estava perplexa.

- Não, não - ela protestou, constrangida com o e ele estava admitindo. Nunca tinha pensado as sim. - Eu teria morrido se soubesse que você se sentia desse jeito.

- Mas eu realmente me sentia assim. - Edward olhou para ela com lamentável remorso.

- Vaidade demais - ela censurou desconforta velmente.

- Talvez. Certamente, quando Theo me disse na semana passada que iria cortá-la de seu testamento, fiquei aliviado. Isso nos deixa livre da interferên cia financeira dele.

- Sim - Bella estava feliz com o modo como ele a conduzia pela sala no ritmo da música. Ela estava flutuando nos braços do homem dos se sonhos. - Eu sempre quis que nosso casamento fos se corno agora.

- Esta é a intenção. É como deveria ter sido- Edward acrescentou, abaixando a cabeça para beijá-la, o corpo dela se contorceu de tensão e a resposta veio em forma de energia incandescente. - Aquilo não foi planejado. Estou buscando perfeição dessa vez – Edward confidenciou. - Nós te rnos que cortar o bolo, beber champanhe...

Bella agarrou a gola do paletó dele, ficou na ponta dos pés e cochichou no ouvido dele:

- Nós poderíamos levar o bolo e o champanhe para a cama conosco...

Edward ficou surpreso e encarou-a.

- Bella Cullen, o que aconteceu com você? Bella encostou o rosto quente no paletó dele deliciando-se com o perfume familiar e sensual de Edward. Ela se sentiu fraca de desejo.

- Não sei, mas se sua intenção é a perfeição, seria um erro ficar tão preso à programação.

Edward deu um sorriso espontâneo de satisfação e ar rastou-a da sala sem fazer barulho.

_**Oie**_

_**Mais um capitulo pra vcs. Como teve poço comentário, posto o próximo com no mínimo 50 (fácil fácil)**_

_**Are a próxima!**_


	7. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO SEIS

Edward pegou Bella nos braços e levou-a para a cama com dosséis. Ela se recostou e arrancou os sapatos. Seus olhos brilhantes apreciavam o dossel sobre ela e a cortina rosa que se derramava por cada canto.

- É a realização do meu sonho. Sempre desejei uma cama como esta. Como adivinhou?

- A feminilidade de seu quarto falou por você. Você é romântica.

Com aquele rótulo, Bella endureceu, franziu o nariz e sentou-se sobre os joelhos. - Não, eu não sou.

Um olhar displicente pousou sobre ela. - Isso não é crime.

Os longos cílios dela escondiam a expressão, mas o ângulo do queixo demonstrava uma firmeza que falava por ela.

- Você é muito desconfiada - Edward disse calmamente. - Não pode confiar em mim?

Bella negou com a cabeça.

Edward ficou surpreso com a rapidez da resposta. - Mas deve confiar em mim de alguma forma. Bella negou pela segunda vez.

- Isso é ofensivo.

- Não vamos esquecer por que estou aqui hoje.

Os olhos de Edward faiscaram.

- Estou lutando por nosso casamento. Por que não reconhece isso?

- Talvez eu não goste de seus métodos.

- Um dia, você olhará para trás e agradecerá por eu ter lutado por você - Nik afirmou com segurança.

- Então acha que está lutando por mim? – Bella foi sacudida pela convicção dele com relação a este fato. Ela podia perceber que o segredo de seu sucesso fenomenal residia em sua boa aparência.

Edward levantou a cabeça de forma arrogante. – O que mais?

- Mas você ainda não explicou por que se esforçou tanto - ela comentou gentilmente.

Edward lançou um olhar frustrado, como se não pudesse compreender por que aquilo parecia um mistério para ela.

- Você é minha mulher, de que outro motivo eu necessitaria?

Bella levantou-se e sacudiu os ombros.

- Você se divertiu hoje? - Edward perguntou com a voz rouca.

Ao se deparar com os olhos cor de mel, ela teve a impressão de que seu coração tinha se mexido dentro dela. Como ele era bonito.

- Muito mais do que no dia do nosso casamento.

- A noite será espetacular - ele prometeu, abaixando para retirar o bolero dos ombros dela.

A cabeça dele funcionava com uma rapidez que ela não conseguia acompanhar. Ela encarou aquele olhar ardente e respirar tornou-se quase um desafio. Só de olhar para ele, ela era capaz de mergulhar em um estado de desejo desenfreado. Esforçando-se para vencer a fraqueza, Bella puxou-o em sua direção e começou a retirar a gravata dele.

- Eu gosto desse repentino desejo de tirar as minhas roupas - Edward confessou. Seu olhar a deixou derretida. .

Bella não perdeu a determinação. Ela o ajudou a retirar o paletó e começou a desabotoar a camisa com as mãos desajeitadas.

- Talvez esta camisa seja menos prática do que as que você costuma usar.

Edward estava desconcertado naquele momento. Pôs sua mão sobre a dela e disse:

- Não menospreze o que eu sinto por você. É diferente para mim.

Querendo acreditar, mas com medo, Bella hesitou por um momento.

-É?

- Claro que é. - Edward beijou-a com uma ternura inesperada:

A língua dele aprofundou-se na boca de Bella e ela foi tomada por um desejo sensual. Com todo esforço, ela tentou suprimir o desejo que o toque dele provocou, mas foi em vão. Ela estava impressionada com a ânsia de seu desejo. Os movimentos habilidosos da boca de Edward na sua e a invasão explícita da língua dele já eram suficientes para fazê-la tremer como estivesse febril. Foi um beijo atrás do outro.

Com os olhos brilhando, Edward desfez o laço do vestido e foi lentamente retirando o rico traje para que as formas de seu corpo ficassem à mostra.

- Você é maravilhosa - ele disse secamente. Extasiado com os seios fartos e com os bicos eriçados esperando por ele, Edward a imprensou contra os travesseiros. Ele foi retirando o vestido lentamente para que os seios ficassem desnudos e pulou sobre ela gemendo de satisfação. Edward desejava passar seus lábios naqueles mamilos rosados. O quadril de Bella contraiu, sua pélvis se aqueceu e um prazer quase doloroso a invadiu.

- Você também é muito esperta - Edward murmurou, afastou-se dela e começou a retirar a própria roupa.

- Sou?

O corpo dela estava tão tenso com a sensualidade despertada por ele que foi preciso muito esforço até para pronunciar essa palavra. Com seu olhar maravilhoso e em chamas, sem camisa e com os músculos do peito moreno à mostra, Edward era de tirar o fôlego.

Ele deu um sorriso largo e sedutor.

- Você disse não e me fez esperar. Eu não tenho o hábito de praticar a paciência, mas esta foi uma experiência benéfica. Nunca estive tão excitado desde a adolescência.

O embaraço de sua sinceridade misturou-se à satisfação de Bella, antes mesmo de ela saber sobre o fato mais importante que ele lhe dissera: ele não permitiu que nenhuma mulher aliviasse sua libido exacerbada. Como sempre há mulheres sexualmente disponíveis entre os magnatas ricos e poderosos, isso só poderia significar que Edward havia feito uma nova e consciente escolha em ser fiel a sua esposa. A felicidade tomou conta de Bella. Pela primeira vez, percebeu que se ela mantivesse as barreiras matrimoniais elevadas o suficiente, a natural necessidade dela em competir, sobressair e ganhar poderiam realmente fazer com que ele se esforçasse para satisfazer suas expectativas.

- Eu não estava pensando por este ângulo - Bella disse com honestidade.

- Eu penso em você de todas as formas - Edward confessou, e rolou pata cima dela nu e totalmente excitado.

Ele a chamou de sua mulher e ela pensou se seria capaz de ser: Se pusesse o orgulho de lado, isso era o que queria. Por essa oportunidade ela estava disposta a arriscar seu orgulho. A boca ficou seca do se juntou a ela na cama. Ele era flexível e tão poderoso em sua beleza masculina que parecia um deus pagão.

- Edward - ela sussurrou por baixo do beijo voraz, quando seus dedos esfregavam o dorso musculoso e quente dele. -Quando eu olho para você...

- Não olhe apenas, toque – Edward encorajou-a, os olhos cor de mel e famintos estavam fixos nos dela, quanto ele conduzia a mão dela para sua ousada ereção.

- Não sei como...

- Mas eu sei - ele sorriu provocador. - E pretendo lhe ensinar.

Ela nunca tinha imaginado que aprender novas habilidades pudesse ser tão estimulante. Ou tão permitido. Foi absorvida pelo deleite daquela nova intimidade. O direito de tocar e explorar Edward, o desafio de levá-lo ao limite do autocontrole era tremendamente excitante.

Quando ele sussurrou baixinho e se afastou com violência dela, seu olhar estava incandescente de paixão, e ela pôde perceber como foi difícil para ele controlar sua libido. Seu corpo forte e poderoso estava encharcado de suor, seus músculos estavam contraídos e ele tremia. Edward respirava rapidamente.

- Chega...

- Desmancha prazeres - Bella lançou um olhar lânguido e depois sorriu suavemente, seu próprio corpo formigando de desejo. Da próxima vez, aprimoraria a técnica. Edward estava perplexo. Ela recostou-se nos travesseiros como uma deusa sexy, uma sexualidade natural emanava de cada poro de seu corpo. Ele foi invadido por um ciúme violento. Ele a ensinou ou ela o havia ensinado? Seria sua mulher, até bem pouco tempo, virgem? Ou, na verdade, uma mulher com excessiva experiência nas carícias preliminares? E se ela fosse como poderia reclamar? Afinal, quem era ele para ser moralista? Por que ainda pensava no assunto? Não era um homem possessivo ou ciumento.

- Já fez isso antes? - Edward se ouviu perguntado. Bella riu.

- Não, nunca.

- Parecia que sim. Você tem uma aptidão imensa. Tudo bem, estou tranquilo com isso - Edward sorriu de forma tensa.

Bella se aproximou dele e se aninhou no forte, largo e bronzeado tórax.

- É que eu gosto de tocar você.

- Eu desejo você - um calor sexual pulsava em seu corpo. Edward buscou concentração além dos limites, jogou-a sobre os travesseiros outra vez e beijou-a, ofegante.

A explosão de paixão que ele deflagrou abafou o suspiro dela. Em um pequeno espaço de tempo, ela passou de lânguida a voraz. A boca mal intencionada de Edward e os dedos experientes instigavam os bicos retesados de seus seios e provocavam uma enxurrada de centelhas em seu corpo receptivo. Isso causou uma sensação de ardor e contrações na pélvis de Bella, fazendo com que ela se contorcesse por baixo dele e levantasse o quadril.

- Você não controla mais o ritmo - Edward lhe disse com firmeza, avaliando-a de forma ardente. - Eu controlo.

- Parceria.

- Não, sou um cara à moda antiga. Esta é a noite de núpcias que nós perdemos. Apenas relaxe e permita que eu lhe enlouqueça de prazer.

- Hum...

Bella usou a boca em uma suave investi da pelo pescoço dele e gostou tanto do contato e do gosto que repetiu a investida usando a ponta da língua e deu eventuais mordidinhas. .

Ele tremeu e gemeu como reação ao inocente ataque.

- Você está me deixando louco...

- É a minha noite de núpcias também - ela sussurrou e passou os pés pela panturrilha dele, cheia de desejo.

Edward segurou-a com as duas mãos para mantê-la mais próxima, enquanto lhe observava com um olhar cheio de desejo. Ela retribuiu o olhar com as pupilas dilatadas e passando a ponta da língua no lábio inferior.

- Você é fascinante.

Edward clamava por aqueles lábios convidativos com uma urgência selvagem. Ele ajeitou-a embaixo dele e continuou trabalhando o corpo que se contorcia para assegurar-se de que ela estava tão satisfeita quanto ele.

Quando ele finalmente investiu sobre as delicadas dobras do corpo dela, ela tremeu violentamente com o doce e caloroso prazer das carícias. A contração dentro dela era tão forte que ela se revirava de prazer. O coração de Bella disparou e todo o controle foi vencido por um violento desejo. Ela o queria cada vez mais, tornando o desejo feroz e selvagem.

Só então ele penetrou-a com unia vontade tão forte de possuí-la que ela tremeu com a sensação erótica. Aquela intensidade tomou conta de Bella. Ele segurou-a pelo quadril para posicioná-la melhor e penetrá-la mais fundo naquela passagem estreita. O prazer que a invadiu foi intenso e prolongado. Gemidos selvagens escaparam da garganta dela. O corpo de Bella, insuportavelmente tenso, reagia ao intenso ritmo dele. A tensão aumentou, até transbordar. Com um grito entrecortado, ela tremeu no auge de um êxtase que ultrapassou todas as suas expectativas. Bella foi invadida por um prazer maravilhoso e sufocante e, em seguida, rendeu-se.

Depois de tudo, ela admirou as formas fortes e belas do rosto dele e foi iluminada pelo prazer do amor. Ele a abraçou sorrindo, enquanto ela beijava suas sobrancelhas. Essa felicidade toda era novidade. Pensamentos de desconfiança e dúvida invadiram seu íntimo, mas ela os descartou, determinada a tirar o máximo proveito de sua felicidade. No momento, Edward era seu. Seu marido, seu amante, somente seu. Qual seria o problema se aquilo fosse apenas um momento roubado? Será que ela gostaria de voltar a ser aquela mulher triste e amarga que sempre esperava pelo pior?

- Isso foi... impressionante.

Edward murmurou extenuado, visivelmente desconcertado com aquela verdade e incapaz de explicar por que o sexo nunca tinha sido tão bom antes. Ele esforçou-se para entender aquele mistério. Seria possível que aquele conhecimento tivesse acrescentado uma dimensão extra? Bella sorriu conforme ele a imprensava contra o peito com uma desajeitada afeição. Edward estava extremamente atraente, ela refletiu, passando os dedos pelo cabelo dele.

- Você está tão apaixonante - a excelente lua-de-mel.

- Lua-de-mel? Nunca mencionou isso.

- Surpresa. Por que acha que estive tão ocupado nas últimas semanas? Tive que arrumar um tempo livre para ficarmos juntos.

Bella ficou impressionada com a raiva que sentiu só de ouvir a palavra "lua-de-mel" ; não conseguia esquecer a provocação de Cássia no dia do casamento. O orgulho doeu como se tivesse sido esbofeteada.

- Eu não posso me afastar do abrigo.

- Claro que pode. Por que acha que eu insisti para contratar um funcionário competente?

O temperamento dela sobressaiu naquela declaração arrogante.

- Você pode dizer do que gosta, mas não vou deixar meus animais para sair em uma lua-de-mel estúpida.

- Sim, você vai - Edward retrucou. - Se nós tivéssemos tido esta oportunidade há oito anos, teríamos esclarecido o mal entendido e, no final, teríamos tido uma casamento normal. Então, vamos fazer tudo como manda o figurino.

- Sinto muito, mas não pode determinar minha vida assim. Algumas vezes, ser uma pessoa determinada implica tomar decisões altruístas.

- Você sabe que eu posso. Por que então se casou comigo há oito anos? Por que então eu me casei com você? Já não está na hora de dispensarmos esta falsa idéia de que você tem menos escolha nessa história do que eu? - Edward inquiriu com frieza.

Bella sentou-se cobrindo os seios como lençol.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Você se casou comigo porque me desejava. Não vamos fingir que foi um grande sacrifício para você naquela época!

- Está tão seguro de si. Isso não é justo e você sabe. Eu não tinha escolha. Meu avô se recusava a ajudar minha mãe se eu não me casasse com você.

- Theo pretendia ajudar sua mãe? - Ele questionou. - Do que você está falando?

- Você sempre se comporta como se tivesse cedido mais do que eu, mas eu só concordei em me casar porque minha mãe era uma alcoólatra com sérios problemas. Ela beberia até morrer e a reabilitação era a sua única esperança.

Empurrando o lençol com cuidado, Edward levantou da cama e analisou-a intensamente.

- Comece pelo início da história. Você disse que Phill se recusou a ajudar Renné.

- Como deve saber, ele não faz nada gratuitamente. Não iria se importar se minha mãe morresse ou não. Infelizmente, nós precisávamos do dinheiro dele para pagar às dívidas dela e a reabilitação. Em troca, ele exigiu que eu me casasse com você.

- Eu não sabia, juro que não. - o belo rosto de Edward se contraiu. - Por que não me contou que estava sob esse tipo de pressão?

Agora foi a vez de Bela ficar surpresa.

- Realmente não sabia?

- Como poderia saber se ninguém me contou?

- Mas você não perguntou. Presumi que soubesse. Eu sabia sobre os problemas financeiros de sua família. Você não falou sobre isso comigo - ela protestou.

- Eu ouvi falar que sua mãe abusara um pouco do álcool no passado, mas quando a conheci ela já estava quase inválida e não bebia mais. Eu não tinha conhecimento de que os problemas dela eram tão recentes ou que Phill não tinha assumido totalmente a responsabilidade financeira sobre ela antes do nosso casamento.

- Ele desprezava Renné. Tudo o que conseguimos foi o direito de viver no rancho. Não me interprete mal. Durante esses anos, eu aprendi a ser muito grata por aquela segurança. - Bella estava admirada com o fato de Edward não ter sabido sobre a verdadeira história que estava por trás do casamento deles por tantos anos. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela percebeu aquela realidade, sua atitude defensiva foi substituída por uma repentina onda de medo. - Espere um minuto. Realmente achou que eu estivesse tão apaixonada a ponto de agarrar a primeira oportunidade para me casar com você?

Edward estava abalado com a descoberta de que ela tinha sido tão vítima das circunstâncias quanto ele.

- Sim... - ele admitiu. - O que mais eu poderia pensar?

Bella ficou pálida de tamanha humilhação.

- Então, resumindo, realmente pensou que meu avô havia me comprado um marido. Que eu estava tão desesperada que aceitaria você em qualquer circunstância!

- Eu preciso de um banho.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Edward viu o recuo como a mais diplomática das reações. Ele acreditava naquilo e, arrogante como era, foi a convicção que o encheu de desprezo e agressividade. Além do mais, seus parentes mais cínicos o cumprimentaram pela capacidade de ter atraído uma herdeira. Seu orgulho foi demolido porque, goste disso ou não, ela teve o poder de salvar a ele e sua família. No fundo, contudo, ele desculpou e perdoou Bella por ter ficado com ele em tais condições, e sempre acreditou que ela o amasse. Na realidade, sempre supôs isso.

Agora, a situação mudou radicalmente e Edward sentiu-se perdido. Ele devia querer destruir Pill Swan por ter tratado Bella com tamanha crueldade, mas Edward reconhecia furiosamente que tinha usado as mesmas táticas quando Bella lhe pediu o divórcio. Será que Bella o amou um dia? Ou teria sido apenas a atração? Depois do que ele acabara de descobrir sobre o casamento deles, um homem decente a deixaria-partir. Bem, tudo pela decência. E se ela estivesse apaixonada por Mike Newton? Teria que superar isso.

Com lágrimas de fúria e frustração nos olhos, Bella encolheu diante da humilhação. Como Edward ousou acreditar que ela pudesse ter sido tão patética? Tão louca por ele que pudesse consentir as condições daquele casamento? Mais uma vez, ela estava avaliando o quanto a relação deles foi tênue quando se casaram. Ambos foram muito orgulhosos para baixarem suas defesas.

Na época do casamento, o apartamento de Edward estava em reforma e eles foram forçados a iniciar a vida de casados sob o teto dos pais dele. Eles tiveram que dormir em quartos vizinhos, separados por uma porta trancada. Cercada pela frieza de Edward e longe da família, ela se sentiu mais isolada e desprezada do que nunca. Em poucas semanas, usou a doença da mãe como desculpa para sair de Atenas. Ela e Edward nunca chegaram a dividir nada. Uma lua-de-mel certamente teria feito a diferença.

Será que ela agora deixaria o orgulho se intrometer no que seria a melhor chance de realmente fazer alguma coisa pelo casamento deles? Deveria ficar satisfeita por Edward querer levá-la dali e passar um tempo com ela? De repente, ela viu como sua própria atitude negativa poderia acarretar o que mais temia. Ela pulou da cama apavorada. Ao perceber que Edward desligara o chuveiro, ela pegou a camisa dele e vestiu. Ela tinha o cheiro da pele dele e um vestígio do sofisticado perfume que ele usava. Aquela fragrância era incrivelmente familiar.

- Edward?

Edward jogou os cabelos molhados para trás com um movimento gracioso. Bella descobriu que tirar os olhos de cima dele era um exercício de autonegação. Com uma toalha enrolada na esbelta cintura e gotas d'água escorrendo dos cabelos, Edwad estava de tirar o fôlego.

- Estive pensando e reconsiderei a idéia da lua-de-mel - ela resmungou. - Possivelmente fui um pouco... desagradável. Exagerei com relação ao abrigo. Com um administrador aqui na fazenda, sei que não há necessidade.

Os ardentes olhos cor de mel se fixaram nela.

- Nenhuma - ele confirmou. - Você está tão linda com a minha camisa que tenho vontade de despi-la.

Ele pôs as mãos nela e a puxou para perto. Ela ficou com a boca seca, a garganta apertada e impotente diante do desejo que fazia todo seu corpo tremer. Ela sabia que deveria perguntar a ele quando partiriam, mas conforme ele começou a tirar a camisa que ela vestia, Bella não encontrou forças para fazer a pergunta.

Bella sentiu-se estranha ao se vestir. Edward comprou várias roupas de grife para ela antes de embarcarem para a lua-de-mel, mas ela quase não usou as peças do enxoval. Na realidade, nas últimas três semanas, ela viveu com o mínimo. Ao pensar nisso, sorriu, constrangida.

Edward a levou para a Toscana para ficarem em um antigo vilarejo cercado por alamedas de oliveiras; Era um lugar parado no tempo e, em todos os sentidos, um refúgio onde o resto do mundo parecia distante. Bella estava feliz desde o dia da chegada deles. Conforme cada longo e preguiçoso dia se emendava no outro, eles se aproximavam ainda mais. ¬Ela sentiu saudades daquele laço de amizade e afeição quando ficaram brigados.

A paixão simplesmente acrescentou um tom muito estimulante à relação deles. Mesmo assim, Bella estava tão apegada à Edward que parecia sua sombra. Todos os dias, ela acordava com a mesma sensação prazerosa de descoberta. O sol da manhã, filtrado pela persiana, lançava flechas de luz e sombra sobre o magnífico corpo bronzeado de Edward, ele espreguiçava como um tigre indolente. Observando-a com os sonolentos olhos cor de mel, ele lançava um olhar ardente sobre ela e a puxava para junto de seus braços para fazerem amor.

Há poucas semanas, ela teve medo de confiar nele.

Desde então, contudo, descobriu que ficava impressionada com a inabalável crença de Edward de que o casamento deles tinha um grande futuro. Eles passavam muito tempo juntos e, ainda assim, soltavam faíscas quando se tocavam. Aquela proximidade, o maravilhoso contato físico e a aceitação significavam muito para ela.

Com frequência, no meio da noite, ela se enrolava em volta dele como uma trepadeira enquanto ele dormia. Mas Bella guardava todas essas demonstrações de amor e dependência para momentos roubados. Afinal, Edward gostava de ser desafiado. Divulgar a fraqueza, deixar que ele soubesse o quanto ela o amava, poderia mudar o equilíbrio de poder para sempre.

Distraidamente, Bella pegou um vestido turquesa-claro. Era o último dia deles. Seu coração ficou apertado e ela se censurou. Tal privacidade e aquele grude o tempo todo não durariam para sempre, e seria egoísta desejar que fosse assim. Robert Donnington era um velho amigo de Edward e, quando soube que eles estavam na Itália, convidou-os para almoçar em sua casa na Toscana.

Bella se olhou no espelho. O significante inchaço de seus seios fazia com que eles saltassem do decote do corpete e ela fez uma careta. O vestido estava mais apertado do que na semana anterior. Seriam as pílulas? Seus seios estavam mais sensíveis do que de costume. Estaria retendo líquido? Ou estava apenas se recusando a aceitar o óbvio? Será que ela simplesmente estava engordando em consequência do duplo pecado que cometera: muita comida e preguiça?

Ela tentou outras roupas. Bella estava apavorada ao constatar que todas estavam apertadas no busto. O monte de roupas sobre a cama crescia e sua frustração aumentava, porque há muito tempo não se preocupava com o que vestia. Ela deu um suspiro e colocou o vestido que já estava usando que parecia melhor do que qualquer outro.

Ela caminhou até o terraço.

- Estou engordando - informou à Edward.

Esbelo, bronzeado e espetacular dentro de uma camisa branca e com uma calça de algodão, ele estendeu a mão para ela e puxou-a.

- Não pare de comer - ele pediu - Só poderia ficar mais sexy.

Percebendo que o olhar descarado dele estava fixo em seus abundantes seios, ela lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo.

- Edward?

- Não consigo evitar - ele confessou com um sorrisinho. - Adoro seu corpo. Ele é maravilhosamente voluptuoso.

Aquela palavra mágica fez Bella se lembrar das gordinhas nos quadros de Rubens, mas não disse nada. Se havia algo que tinha aprendido, era que Edward verdadeiramente não conseguia manter as mãos longe dela e isso fazia muito bem para sua auto-estima. De vez em quando, uma fraca e perigosa voz em seu subconsciente tentava lhe sugerir que a libido exacerbada de Edward deveria explicar sua aparente irreversibilidade que ela recusava a ouvir. Ela estava determinada a manter uma atitude positiva. Bella resolveu que quando voltasse para casa entraria em uma dieta que lhe devolveria o peso anterior.

Edward passou os braços sobre ela e a trouxe para junto da proteção de seu musculoso corpo. Sorrindo, ela se recostou nele.

- Feche os olhos - Edward a instruiu.

O sol acariciava o rosto de Bella e ela sorriu quando ele levantou uma de suas mãos.

- Não olhe agora - ele disse.

Sentindo a tensão dele, ela olhou para baixo com aparente surpresa ao ver o anel que agora enfeitava o dedo da aliança, o diamante brilhava tanto que ela chegou a piscar.

- É uma aliança de casamento, uma decente.

- Oh ...

A garganta dela travou e os olhos embaçaram. Em outra época ela já tinha sido uma adolescente que sonhara em fazer uma declaração romântica na presença da família para exibir sua aliança de noivado, mas a vida lhe mostrou que era um engano. Por esta razão, o significado do presente de Edward tocou-a tão fundo.

- Nossos nomes estão gravados nele... bem como a data da bênção do nosso casamento - Edward falou.

- É maravilhoso.

- É para marcar nosso novo começo.

Ela olhou para aquele rosto anguloso; como sempre atenta à expressão forte e à fabulosa estrutura corporal. Ele estava incrivelmente lindo, mas, enquanto ela lutava com a falta de ar que ele sempre lhe provocava, falou:

- Você não pode reescrever o passado.

- Mas não precisamos fazer isso. Você agora é minha mulher em todos os sentidos.

Os músculos da barriga dela se contraíram diante da simples entonação da voz mansa dele, provocando uma reação no inconsciente dela. Em todos os sentidos; ela concordou. A boca já estava ficando seca e ela conhecia muito bem o poder dele sobre ela. Caloroso, apaixonante e incrivelmente masculino como era, Edward quebrava qualquer barreira, e a ensinou a ansiar por ele como se fosse uma droga. A força dele trazia junto uma forte dose de profunda arrogância e obstinação. Mesmo tendo sido cativada por seu Imenso charme, ela sabia que ele acreditava que poderia reescrever a história.

Olhando fixamente para Bella, Edward passou o dedo sobre o rosado lábio inferior dela de forma provocante.

- Você está feliz, não está?

- Sim - a fala sensual dele a deixou tonta de desejo.

- O passado, o que veio antes, não importa mais. - Edward disse com imensa satisfação.

O celular dela tocou e desviou seu olhar para procurar o aparelho dentro da bolsa. Era o Moke.

- Eu consegui o emprego. Finalmente, tenho um emprego permanente!

Bella deu uma risada.

- Eu lhe disse que conseguiria. Quando começa?

- No mês que vem. Quando você volta?

- Amanhã.

Quando pôs o telefone de volta na bolsa, ela notou que Edward estava olhando fixo para ela.

- O que há de errado?

- Estamos atrasados para o almoço.

- Oh, querido, a culpa é minha. Eu demorei horas para me vestir!

- Sem problemas - Edward murmurou com sua voz rouca. - Onde é a nova escola do Mike?

- Em Londres.

Edward resistiu à vontade de mencionar o quanto Londres era mais perto e conveniente para Oakmere Abbey. Afinal, ele sabia que Leo era apenas um amigo que comentava tudo sobre sua vida com Bella. Edward achava que Mike era uma pessoa fraca a quem sua mulher protegia. Uma criança seria capaz de bater naquela mosca morta, Edward pensou divertido.

_**Então gente, **_

_**peço desculpas pela demora mais a culpa não foi minha. Meu pc estagou e eu fiquei muito tempo sem ele e quando voltou eu tinha perdido todos os meus arquivos. Ai baixei o livro de novo, mais eu não tive só que mudar os nomes mais também arrumar os erros de digitação. Enfim, eu consegui arrumar tudo para postar hoje, espero que me perdoem. Hoje mesmo eu começo a adaptar o capitulo 7**_

_**Comentem por favor!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SETE **

Uma fila de belos carros formava-se em frente à sun tuosa casa de Robert Donnington.

- Pensei que fosse um almoço simples - Bella comentou distraidamente. Ela ficou desespera da só de pensar que seu vestido jamais poderia com petir com o traje dos outros convidados que possuíam aqueles carros.

- Mas foi assim que o convite foi feito. O proble ma é que a filha de Robert adora uma festa - Edward reagiu, preocupado.

Por um momento, Edward estava pensando sobre a possibilidade de Phill Swan estar utilizando todas as armas financeiras com o intuito de derrubá-lo.

. Phill não fazia idéia de que o casamento encorajado por ele tinha finalmente florescido. Na realidade, Edward estava fazendo um grande esforço para preservá-lo em segredo, pois pretendia manter a péssima influên cia de Phill longe da vida deles. Apesar disso, Edward sabia que deveria ter encurtado a lua-de-mel para retor nar a Londres e se preparar para a batalha que estava por vir. Ter ficado na Itália o deixou mais exposto. Robert Donnington lhe daria respaldo. Mas o esperto banqueiro avisou Edward de que a venda de seu iate multimilionário para ajudar na compra de Oakmere Ab bey estava muito atrasada; já que um dos lados tinha um amassado. Mesmo assim, ainda havia a chance de Edward voltar a Londres em tempo e manter Oakmere. Ele sabia que não poderia ser diferente, pois aquela era a realização do sonho de Bella. Assim como a lua-de-mel, ambos eram uma recompensa para os de sapontamentos que ela teve no passado.

Quando Chantal Donnington veio recebê-los, Bella ficou tensa. Ela imediatamente reconheceu a anfitriã como uma das ex de Edward. O exagerado cum primento da loura não combinava com a frieza nos olhos dela e, com a desculpa de conduzir Edward para uma ala reservada para os homens, ela conseguiu se parar Edward da esposa.

Parada no grandioso terraço, Bella achou que estava desconfortavelmente quente mesmo à sombra. Ela começou a imaginar se não estaria naqueles dias, embora isso já estivesse acontecendo a algum tempo, desde que começou a sentir-se mais feminina. Fez as contas e percebeu que sua menstruação estava atrasada. Imediatamente lembrou-se de que sua últi ma regra tinha sido excepcionalmente curta. Seria possível que as pílulas tivessem falhado e ela estives se grávida? Não, aquilo seria uma ilusão.

Antes que pudesse refletir sobre os motivos que a estavam deixando diferente do normal, Chantal Donnington se aproximou.

- Deixe-me apresentá-la a duas pessoas que estão loucas para conhecê-la.

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram quando ela viu umas belas pernas morenas em um vestido escan dalosamente curto se aproximando. A morena estava acompanhada de uma loura com os cabelos arrepiados, usando um vestido branco que só uma mulher muito magra poderia vestir. A não ser que estivesse muito enganada, estava prestes a conhecer outras duas ex-amantes de seu marido.

- Eu sou Alice Marsden - a morena saudou.

- Rosalie Cullen - a loura falou com um sorriso desafiador. - Você não deve saber, nós todas temos algo em comum.

- Edward - Bella não viu motivo para fingir.

- Edward Cullen é um cara extraordinário - Rosalie fez a sugestiva declaração. - Quase inesquecível.

- Sim, ele certamente faz jus a sua lendária repu tação – Chantal lançou um olhar vingativo para Bella.

Apesar de ter ficado corada, Prudence apenas sor riu como se tivesse sangue da barata.

- Não faz?

- Quando Chantal disse que a mulher de Edward estaria aqui hoje, Rosalie e eu concordamos que teríamos que conhecê-la - Alice rapidamente declarou. Como é estar casada com o Edward?

- Maravilhoso - Bella estava tentando não se sentir intimidada com o fato de estar diante de três mulheres bem mais altas do que ela. Na verdade, era a beleza física, mais que a altura, que a intimidava. Toda a comparação que sempre temeu agora estava diante dela ao vivo e em cores. - Mulheres com rostos perfeitos, peles maravilhosas e corpos estonteantes. Como é que Edward não percebia que sua mulher era muito menos do que o que ele merecia?

- Eu não conseguiria conviver com o lado mulhe rengo de Edward - Rosalie declarou.

- Eu sou muito orgulhosa – Chantal afirmou. Bella demonstrou-se surpresa, porque Edward nunca, não que ela soubesse, ofereceu qualquer aten ção exclusiva a suas amantes. E nem pretendia faze-lo.

- Qualquer outra mulher já teria se divorciado dele há muito tempo - Rosalie desdenhou.

Bella só conseguia pensar no quanto Edward lutou para permanecer casado com ela e deu um sorriso misterioso como resposta.

Quando Edward apareceu e viu Bella cercada pe las três mulheres, ficou tenso. Não poderia ser coin cidência que suas outras duas ex-amantes estivessem presentes em um compromisso social na Itália. Ele fi cou indignado com o fato de Bella ter se tornado alvo de suas transgressões.

Com o belo rosto bronzeado enfurecido e os mús culos do corpo tensos, atravessou o terraço.

- Meninas, Rosalie, Alice - Edward cumprimentou-as com frieza e passou o braço sobre ombro de Bella na intenção de protegê-la.

- Vocês devem nos perdoar.

Desconcertada com a repentina aparição de Edward, Chantal deu um sorriso forçado.

- Nós só estávamos curiosas, Edward. Não precisa vir correndo resgatar sua mulher. O que realmente queríamos saber é o que Bella tem de tão especial.

Um sorriso cortante surgiu na boca tensa de Edward.

**- Ela nunca se esquece de que é uma dama. **

Alice sentou-se ao lado de Bella; na hora do almoço.

- Eu levei muito tempo para terminar com o Edward - ela confidenciou. - Envolvi-me em um outro romance depois dele que também não deu certo.

- Você é tão amável, encontrará alguém em bre ve - Bella afirmou.

- Mas não alguém corno Edward - a morena lamen tou.

- Você deveria se concentrar no que mais lhe in comodava nele - Bella aconselhou.

A contrariedade estava estampada no rosto de Alice.

- Ele nunca telefonava, não ia às festas, o traba lho estava sempre em primeiro lugar - relatou.

Com cara de quem não acreditava, Edward olhou para o outro lado da mesa e viu sua mulher e Alice Marsden rindo juntas como se fossem velhas amigas. Ao olhar na direção dele, Bella percebeu que Edward a observava e estava como rosto corado. Ele a obser vava demoradamente e um mal-intencionado _frisson _calor invadiu sua pélvis. Enquanto Alice conti nuava narrando sua versão sobre seu mais recente desapontamento amoroso, Bella mantinha o olhar ao ousado perfil de Edward. Ao pegá-la olhando para ele outra vez, ele lançou um olhar e um sorriso carregado s de insinuações eróticas que a hipnotizaram e deixaram seu corpo em chamas. Edward conseguia unir dese jo, convite e provocação em um único olhar.

Bella precisou fazer um esforço enorme para concentrar-se no que sua companheira de mesa esta va contando. Envergonhada com o intumescimento de seus mamilos, ela parou de olhar na direção de Edward, mas isso era autopunição. Ela o desejava. Ele a deixou sem-vergonha. Ele a ensinou a desejar e ela não conseguia mais esconder esse desejo.

As bebidas estavam sendo servidas quando Edward apareceu a seu lado sem avisar. Sem dar-lhe a chance de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ele retirou-a de seu lugar com serena segurança.

- Eu expliquei que o jatinho está a nossa espera e que precisamos partir agora - Edward cochichou.

Bella entendeu que algum problema no traba lho estava acontecendo e que precisariam deixar a Itália antes do previsto. Ela ficou desapontada, já que tinha adorado cada hora passada na vila. Ter Edward só para ela por tanto tempo foi um prazer. Enquanto se afastavam do terraço, ela percebeu que Chantal e Rosalie olhavam para Edward tão desejosas que seria impossível disfarçar. Ela ficou chocada ao perceber aquele dese jo sexual explícito. Estaria ela mais forte ou mais es perta no que dizia respeito a Edward? Ela o olhava da mesma forma? De repente, Bella temeu e ficou em dúvida. Há três semanas; ela via Edward como um inimigo e estava disposta a brigar com ele com todas as suas forças e defesas. Mas Edward triunfou sobre seus medos e inseguranças com as mais simples e sutis mudanças. Ele a levou para uma lua-de-mel gloriosa na Itália, a fez conhecer uma paixão que agora a con sumia indecentemente e a presenteou com a maravi lhosa sensação de receber toda sua atenção. Não era de se espantar que ela estivesse comendo na mão dele. Ela realmente pretendia deixar aquele humi lhante estado de submissão amorosa continuar?

Ele trouxe a Ferrari que estava em um estaciona mento a alguns metros da estrada.

- Entre - pediu impaciente.

Saindo de seus devaneios mais profundo Bella piscou os olhos:

- Desculpe-me. Alguma coisa errada?

- Errada? - Edward soltou cinto de segurança dela, puxou-a para frente e falou com forte voracidade.

- Nada de errado. Uma mulher que consegue me excitar em um local público só de olhar para mim é um presente magnífico não um problema. Eu nos ti rei de lá antes que a deixasse constrangida...

Bella adorou o motivo que a arrastou da casa de Donnington: luxúria. Ela recordou o jeito como a olhou. Com os olhos arregalados de constrangimen to, ficou vermelha até a raiz do cabelo.

- Quer dizer que não estamos saindo da vila cor rendo para fazer as malas e irmos direto para o aero porto?

- Nós estamos correndo, mas não para o aeropor to. Mas, primeiro, deixe-me sentir um pouquinho do seu gosto.

Edward inclinou a cabeça e brincou com o atraente e carnudo lábio de Bella, beliscando e roçando le vemente o dedo na pele macia. Bella gemeu ansiosa. Jogando a cabeça para trás, ela ofereceu a boca inteira e ele depositou todo seu desejo naquele corpo vibrante e em chamas com as manobras que fazia com a língua.

Com corpo forte e moreno, ele a afastou e retirou o cinto de segurança com muito menos frieza do que havia feito antes. Seus olhares se encontraram em uma colisão tempestuosa.

- Estou tão excitado que chega a doer, mas não podemos fazer amor aqui - ele observou, conduzin do o carro de volta para a estrada.

- Não estou acostumada com esse seu comporta mento - ela admitiu sem fôlego e tentando não sor rir de orelha a orelha, sentindo-se realizada. Edward lhe ensinara o quanto ele poderia ser suscetível e ela era uma boa aluna. Ela sabia que um dia usaria essa lição a seu favor.

- Também não estou acostumado. Talvez isto seja provocado pela admiração. Muitas mulheres te riam feito uma cena quando confrontadas por Chan tal e companhia...

Bella recuou e perguntou:

- Qual teria sido o problema?

- Você agüentou tudo com classe. Quando eu a vi conversando com Alice, imaginei o que estariam fa lando - ele admitiu.

Ele manteve um silêncio de expectativa. Sorrindo por dentro, Bella não disse nada. Deixou-o ima ginar o que teria sido discutido. Ela admirou o anel de diamante com nova complacência. Bella estava surpresa; há poucos minutos, estava preocupada com a situação do relacionamento deles. Lá estava ela, preparada para se aborrecer quando não tinha nada com o que se preocupar.

Quando o silêncio foi quebrado, Edward respondeu ao desafio.

- Não haverá outra mulher em minha vida agora que tenho você.

Bella sentiu-se como se um sol estivesse nas cendo dentro dela. Lá estavam a promessa, o compro metimento e as palavras que ela precisava ouvir, mas que nunca pediria a ele.

- Isso é bom. Principalmente porque eu seria in delicada e implacável por não tolerar a infidelidade - ela o informou suavemente.

Edward ficou desconcertado com o aviso, ele quase riu de satisfação com a determinação dela. Era tão dife rente das outras mulheres que tinha conhecido, além de não ser a rainha do drama. Ela não o temia e che gou a enfrentá-lo. Será que nunca ocorreu a Phill Swan que sua neta fosse tão esperta quanto ele?

Na vila, Edward tirou Bella do carro e abraçou-a para beijá-la com ardor. Ela se derreteu naquela es trutura forte regozijando-se no corpo dele, enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabelos negros de Edward.

- Quero você desesperadamente - ele murmu rou contra aquela boca carnuda, enquanto a levava para a cama.

Ele a virou de costas para ele e começou a desa marrar o vestido e soltar o sutiã, gemendo de satisfa ção quando seus seios saltaram livres 'diante dele. As pernas dela tremeram; Ela estava fraca, suando tremendo e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Edward acariciou os ma milos rosados e ela soltou um gemido alto. A sensação de contração na pélvis de Bella era quase in suportável.

- Edward, por favor - ela gemeu completamente indefesa diante do desejo que sentiu.. .

- Adoro quando sofre assim - Edward mordiscou os ombros macios dela, enquanto arrancava o vestido com tanta pressa que o tecido rasgou. Ele passou a língua pela coluna dela, acariciou os quadris e ficou de joelhos para, lentamente e de forma bem sensual retirar a calcinha dela.

- Oh...

Ela reagiu trincando os dentes quando ele passou a boca pelo ponto mais sensível de seu corpo. Bella fechou os olhos, prazeres selvagens e sensações eró ticas provocadas por aquela intimidade percorriam seu corpo como se fossem ondas.

Uma sensação quente e úmida percorreu seu corpo conforme ela se contorcia. Estava fora de controle e adorando tudo aquilo.

Ele a colocou na cama. Com os olhos cor de mel ardendo de desejo feroz, confessou:

- Não posso esperar.

- Tire a camisa...

Ele tirou a camisa com tanta violência que os botões voaram longe.

Bella colou os olhos nele imaginando se agüentaria esperar e concluiu que não. Ela abriu os braços, arqueou a coluna e levantou o quadril em um convite silencioso.

Os olhos dele resplandeciam de desejo.

- Você me provoca - ele entrou em curto-circui to, com uma agressiva energia masculina, jogando-se sobre ela impaciente e ardendo de desejo.

Ele penetrou aquela carne macia com tanta força que a fez gritar. Nada era mais selvagem do que a pai xão que eles geravam naquela união ardente. A exci tação dela era imensa. Ele levou-a ao ápice da paixão e um prazer insuportável invadiu-a como uma tem pestade. A poderosa experiência deixou-a tonta e emocionada.

Edward levantou a cabeça úmida e lançou para o rosto avermelhado dela um olhar ardente. Com um sorriso, ele curvou-se sobre ela e beijou carinhosamente seus lábios corados.

:- Você é uma mulher maravilhosa.

Ela queria contar-lhe que o amava, mas conteve as palavras antes de pronunciá-las. Mesmo sentindo-se tão feliz, teve vontade de chorar e enfiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Bella sentiu que agora Edward era dela, totalmente, absolutamente dela.

- Estava pensando se nós fizemos um bebê agora - Edward murmurou.

Bella ficou consternada. Uma enorme culpa percorreu seus pensamentos. Ela não fez nenhum es forço para contar que estava tomando precauções para não engravidar. Envergonhava-se pelo fato de o controle de sua fertilidade estar completamente em segredo e sob sua única responsabilidade. Mas isso estava acontecendo desde o princípio, quando não confiava nele e acreditava que desejava o divórcio.

Tudo mudou desde então. Ela sabia que este era o momento para falar sobre isso, mas achou que tal confissão poderia complicar as coisas e estragar os novos laços que formaram.

- Você está muito quieta - Edward apoiou-se nos cotovelos, observando-a. Seu corpo forte e bronzea do era bonito de doer. - Eu sei o quanto deseja uma criança.

Bella estava despedaçada e decepcionada.

- Sim... eu ...bem, mas...

- Eu assimilei a idéia de ter uma família muito rápido. - Edward confidenciou, um ar malicioso estava estampando no olhar dele à medida que ele deixava a mão deslizar da cintura dela para a coxa lentamente. - Gosto de trabalhar no projeto de tomá-la mãe. Eu pretendo dedicar um tempo enorme e me esforçar ao máximo para alcançar este objetivo. Alguma obje ção?

- Nenhuma.

Mesmo envergonhada com sua covarde fraqueza, Edward não podia resistir àquele olhar e muito me nos ao toque. Ela simplesmente pararia de tomar as pílulas e ele nunca saberia, pensou, já excitava con forme ele displicentemente encostava-se a ela.

Bella achou que a noite mal dormida era a res ponsável por sua falta de apetite no café-da-manhã do dia seguinte. Também sentia-se levemente enjoa da. No meio da manhã, eles voltaram pata Londres.

- Bella estava tão ansiosa para ver como os ani mais se comportaram na sua ausência que trocou de roupa durante o vôo e pediu para ser levada diretamente para o estábulo. .

Cinco minutos depois, a limusine estacionava na casa deles. Ao sair do carro, Edward recolheu a bagagem que Bella largou no chão. O conteúdo da valise esparramou-se pela entrada da garagem. O olhar de Edward foi atraído por uma tira metálica. Abaixando-se, ele pegou o objeto e ficou parado.

_**Mais um capitulo para vocês.**_

_**Não teve comentários, mas dessa fez eu vou postar assim mesmo**_

_**Mas gente, por favor, me digam o que vocês estão achando senão não tem sentido eu estar postando e ninguém lendo ok?**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Suas duvidas serão tiradas**

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Bella estava ansiosa para explorar a propriedade e ver como andavam as reformas, mas estava ficando tarde. Ainda suja de lama e desgrenhada com a rotina de cuidar dos animais no final da tarde, ela subiu correndo para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa antes do jantar. Sentia-se incrivelmente cansada e lembrou que talvez fosse hora de procurar um médico. Afinal seu ciclo menstrual estava descontrolado e aquilo não era normal.

Vinte minutos depois, Bella saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. Edward estava parado perto da janela do quarto. Quando ele se virou, ela percebeu a irritação em seus olhos e a postura ameaçadora da quele corpo fenomenal.

- O que houve? - perguntou.

Como resposta, Ewdard jogou a cartela de pílulas a seus pés.

Bella engoliu a seco e franziu a boca, seu medo e consternação eram visíveis.

- Oh, querido...

- É tudo o que tem para me dizer?

- Estava na minha bagagem, como conseguiu?

- Sua bolsa virou no carro e a cartela caiu.

Ela ficou vermelha e desistiu de evitar o con fronto.

- Eu já tinha decidido parar de tomar.

- E quando foi que tomou essa decisão importan te?

Bella ficou mais vermelha ainda, sabia que sua resposta não o convenceria.

-Ontem.

Ele continuava atordoado.

- Quando foi que você começou a tomar anticon cepcionais?

Ela contou tudo para ele.

- Então você vem mentindo para mim desde o momento em que começamos a viver como marido e mulher.

Bella tentou se defender.

- É uma maneira muito emotiva de encarar o fato.

- E como você sugeriria que eu o encarasse?

- Como as coisas eram, não mais do que como são agora.

- Isso não é relevante.

- É sim. Tomei esta decisão no passado.

- O que está em jogo aqui, é confiança - Edward salientou.

- Sim, mas as circunstâncias...

- Não contam - o belo rosto bronzeado estava inflexível - Deveria ter me contado que estava tomando pílulas. Este é um problema para nós dois dis cutirmos. Mas isso não importa certo? Você preferiu me enganar.

Bella podia sentir o sofrimento dele na postura rígida do poderoso corpo, nas faíscas que saíam dos olhos e na contração muscular de seu maxilar. Ela queria grifar de frustração e arrependimento. Tudo estava tão perfeito, tão maravilhoso e o futuro era tão promissor.

No meio de toda aquela confusão, um outro pensa mento dissimulado passou por sua cabeça. Será que ela sempre acreditou em honestidade total? O que te ria acontecido? Edward voltou para sua vida e agora era mais importante que tudo para ela. Foi por isso que ela caiu naquela armadilha tão facilmente. Ela quis preservar a relação deles, não rompê-la:

- Mesmo em todo esse tempo que estivemos jun tos na Itália, você nunca mencionou que estava to mando pílulas.

- Eu não pensei sobre isso - Bella se defen deu. - Estava tão ocupada sendo feliz com você.

- Sério... feliz? - O tom da voz mansa de Edward era extremamente cínico. - Você queria um bebê, mas a maldita chance desse bebê ser meu era nula!

- Isso não é verdade e eu não estava agindo...

-Há alguns meses, queria ir a um banco de espermas para escolher um estranho para ser o pai de seu filho, mas eu não sou bom o suficiente. -

- Isso é ridículo - ela arfou. - Eu simplesmen te não estava pronta para falar sobre isso com você.

- Você não me contaria nunca. Pensa que não percebi?

Bella estava tão tensa que sua coluna doía.

- Não está sendo justo, Edward.

- Justo como você foi? - Edward reagiu indignado, sua aparente indiferença se desmoronou revelando a frieza e a raiva que estavam por trás - Você foi jus ta quando me deixou acreditar que estávamos tentando formar uma família? Eu queria esse bebê por você. Eu poderia esperar. Eu não queria um filho até que percebi que este era seu maior sonho. É assim que me retribui por tentar dar-lhe o que achei que desejava? Com mentiras e decepções?

Foi nesse preciso momento que Bella se deu - conta do estrago que tinha provocado no casamento deles e estava horrorizada. O controle que tinha sobre suas emoções se desfez diante daquela pressão.

- Que chances você me deu no começo? Eu não tinha idéia do que esperar de você - ela protestou. - Você me forçou a tornar nosso casamento verda deiro; tive que me proteger da melhor maneira possí vel. Eu tinha que pensar adiante... .

- Tudo o que dividimos foi uma farsa? - Edward indagou. - Também estávamos fingindo a felicidade?

Ela ficou mais em pânico ainda, - sentia-se encurralada.

- Claro que não. Mas eu não sabia como as coisas ficariam entre nós antes de irmos para a Itália. Foi por isso que comecei a tomar pílulas. Não podia correr o risco de engravidar. Se eu tivesse um bebê com você, lhe daria mais poder ainda para me prender.

- Você deveria ter sido honesta.

- Não pensei sobre isso no começo e, naquela época, isso parecia controverso e estranho.

- Talvez isso lhe desse poder para colocar outro em meu lugar.

Bella estava muito agitada para escolher as palavras.

- Sim, talvez uma ou duas vezes...

Edward empalideceu diante daquela confissão inespe rada. Ele lançou um olhar furioso sobre ela, a agres sividade transbordava de cada centímetro do seu fa buloso corpo.

- Você não é a mulher que eu pensei que fosse. Bella sentiu seu estômago se contorcer.

- Talvez eu devesse ter admitido isso e com cer teza não estou orgulhosa, mas também tenho senti mentos. Estava com muita raiva de você no início, as sim como assustada.

- Assustada? - Edward interrompeu rudemente. - Nunca teve motivos para ficar assustada comigo.

- Que tal quando você me disse que meus ani mais poderiam ir parar na rua se eu não desse uma chance a nosso casamento?

- Era só uma ameaça vazia, parte das negocia ções. Eu sabia que você aceitaria. Acredite em mim, eu não deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse aos animais.

- Eu gostaria de poder dizer que acreditava em você, mas não posso. Você não é a pessoa mais misericordiosa no mundo, Edward. Antigamente, eu aceitaria esse seu lado. Por ser tola, eu o idealizava - Bella confessou com tristeza. - Afinal de contas, sua reputação sempre disse que você era um canalha... e quando você cruzou meu caminho, descobri que era muito mais duro do que eu jamais poderia imaginar.

Diante daquela acusação sobre seu caráter, Edward fi cou perplexo. Ele estava chocado, gostava da visão romântica dela de que ele era quase perfeito. Edward fi cou ligeiramente corado e, logo depois, empalideceu.

- Eu não sou assim.

- Esta é sua única maneira de ser. Você é agressivo e incrivelmente dominador, Edward.

- Não foi assim que agi na Itália. Não é assim que eu a trato.

Bella ficou apavorada com a hostilidade que pairava no ar e com o próprio medo, mas mesmo as sim não recuou.

- Eu concordo, mas isso não muda a forma como nosso casamento começou no mês passado. Por que está tentando ignorar os fatos? Você me coagiu a fa zer o que eu não desejava, assim como meu avô fez um dia. Eu não aceitaria isso outra vez.

- Isso não é desculpa para você tomar pílulas para não ter um filho meu - Edward condenou grossei ramente.

- Desde que tornei aquela decisão, tudo mudou.

- Mas meus pecados voltaram para me assombrar. Muitos diriam que isso é muito apropriado e merecido - Edward disse com pesar.

- Eu não diria...

Edward não estava mais olhando para ela. Ele parecia estar olhando para si próprio, mas a expressão som bria estampada em seu rosto faria uma criança tremer de medo.

- Não seja assim...

Edward olhou para ela pensativo.

- O que mais espera que eu seja?

Bella foi até ele e fez um pequeno gesto apazi guador com uma das mãos, mas em seguida fechou os dedos e abaixou a mão. Naquele estado de humor, ele a rejeitaria e ela desistiu de qualquer ato de bravura diante dessa possibilidade.

- Eu não condeno o jeito agressivo que teve que usar para sobreviver - ela disse sem graça. - Toda sua família, depende de você e sei que você tinha que bater de frente com meu avô para se libertar dele e continuar nos negócios.

Edward deu uma gargalhada cruel, pois ela não tinha a menor idéia de que novamente ele estava lutando para manter-se firme diante da força da Swan In ternational. Mas, na opinião dele, era assim que tinha que ser. Ele tinha a obrigação de mantê-la, longe des sas preocupações. Ele lembrou-se com carinho da fe licidade dela na Toscana.

- Minha mulher está se desculpando por eu ser um canalha? Não perca tempo. Não tenho vergonha do que sou.

Bella podia sentir a hostilidade à distância e foi então que ela percebeu o quanto tinha feito mal ao casamento deles. Ele era um grego muito orgulhoso. No fim das contas, a farru1ia significava tudo. Ela sa bia que deveria desfazer a crença de que não queria um filho dele.

- Eu não queria falar sobre as pílulas por saber que isso poderia criar um mal-entendido.

- O que poderia ser um mal-entendido? Como já disse, eu não queria uma criança até cometer o erro de supor quê você estava desesperada por um filho. Continue tomando as pílulas com minha bênção Edward encorajou. - Preciso ir para o escritório.

Bella·foi assolada por pavor e desapontamento. Justo quando resolveu contar-lhe a verdade, logo agora que estava disposta a admitir para ele o quanto desejava um filho dele, Edward retrocedeu e bateu com a porta na cara dela. Pior ainda, o uso da palavra "de sesperada" para definir seu desejo de ter um filho fez com que ela não protestasse. Ela não queria parecer tão desesperada aos olhos de Edward, não quando ele dei xou claro que só considerou ter um filho para benefi ciá-la.

- É realmente assim que se sente? - Bella perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Edward abriu a porta.

- De que outra maneira deveria me sentir?

- Do outro lado da porta, Edward quis esmurrar a parede. Aquela explosão violenta o deixou chocado com a própria imagem, mas Bella o enganou e ele caiu como um pato. Estes pensamentos destrutivos o enfureciam.

Mais uma vez, tudo indicava que ele tinha subesti mado sua mulher. Ela observou as aparências e per cebeu que ele era um canalha insensível. Edward passou com força os dedos pelo cabelo e, ao examiná-los, percebeu um ligeiro tremor. Qual era o problema? Na época em que estava lutando para sobreviver nos negócios precisou de muita inteligência e força. Nunca ficou inconstante diante de um desafio. Na melhor das hipóteses, ele esteve em julgamento durante a lua-de-mel. E, na pior, Bella estava planejando abandoná-lo para ficar com outro homem. Por que razão uma mulher que estava tão entusiasmada para ter um filho agora controlava tanto essa possibilidade?

Quando finalmente Bella se vestiu e saiu atrás de Edward, ele já tinha saído. O pânico tomou conta dela. Ela pegou o telefone para ligar para ele, mas logo desistiu: Não seria mais inteligente esperar que ele vol tasse? Eles poderiam conversar. No momento, ela ad mitiu que não se sentia calma. Na realidade: ela se sentia agitada, chorosa; furiosa, ferida e assustada. Edward foi honesto, não queria um bebê. -Ela pensou que seria maravilhoso se ele pudesse admitir isso, em vez de censurá-la por ter tomado as pílulas. Mas a refle xão não ajudou muito. O que realmente a preocupava era que tinha ferido o orgulho dele e o desapontado, e culpava-se por não ter sido mais honesta com ele na Itália.

A tarde passou lentamente; aliviada apenas por uma ligação de Mike, que lhe pediu para visitar algu mas propriedades com ele no decorrer da semana. Já passava da meia-noite quando finalmente Edward telefo nou para dizer que trabalharia até a madrugada e que ficaria no apartamento esta noite. Bella engoliu o desapontamento e tentou agir como se nada estivesse errado. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia deixara poeira baixar.

Edward ficou fora por dois dias e, na terceira noite, quando retomou para Oakmere, foi a vez de Bella estar ausente. Edward percorreu todos os cômodos ha bitáveis da casa procurando por um bilhete: Em se guida, foi até o estábulo e verificou o curral e os jardins, mas nem sinal da mulher. Quando não tinha mais onde procurar, ligou para o celular dela.

- Onde você está? - Edward perguntou tenso.

- Estou visitando um apartamento em Londres com o Mike.

Edward respirou fundo e devagar.

- Você ainda está trabalhando.

-Não, vim para casa para ficar com você.

- E eu estou fora, que vergonha - Bella lamentou com todos os pesares que um homem pudesse desejar ouvir. - Não pensei que fosse voltar esta noite.

Edward não achou a declaração muito confortante. E se o belo e atencioso Mike não fosse apenas um ami go? Como poderia ter certeza? Mike não fazia nada sem antes consultar Bella. Ele telefonava cons tantemente, e Bella estava sempre grudada a Mike.

Edward estava ciente de que estava em grande desvanta gem; Ele forçou Bella a viver com ele. Ela não o amava. Levando em consideração o que ela disse so bre seu caráter, sua mulher também não gostava mui to dele. Por outro lado, ela não conseguia manter as mãos longe dele. Sexualmente, ele era muito mais procurado. Ou aquilo também era uma representação? Uma questão de prazer e pura diversão? Bella era uma mulher tremendamente sensual. E uma mulher muito sensual, que demorou tanto tempo para explorar esse seu lado, poderia muito bem querer ex perimentar.

- Edward? Preciso ir, nos vemos mais tarde.

Já era muito tarde quando Bella finalmente chegou em casa. Tudo o que queria era se jogar na cama e dormir. Todas as suas tentativas de voltar para casa correndo foram frustradas. Edward a esperava ao pé da escada. No momento em que o viu, seu estô mago deu várias voltas. Ele estava tão bonito que ela não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto dele.

- Onde você esteve? - Edward interrogou. - Tentei ligar outra vez. Você não atendeu.

- Acabou a bateria - ela comunicou. - Você não vai acreditar na encrenca que eu me meti quando voltava para casa.

- Tente - Edwad sugeriu.

- Mike passou horas conversando com o vendedor do apartamento que nós visitamos. Quando voltei para o carro, o pneu estava arriado. Mike trocou o pneu, mas teve problemas com os parafusos da roda.

- Com os parafusos da roda - Edward repetiu com os olhos brilhando. - Esta é a melhor desculpa que você pode dar?

Piscando os olhos e confusa, ela parou no meio da escadaria.

- Desculpe, o que disse?

- Já passa da meia-noite.

- Eu não sou a Cinderela.

- E eu não sou estúpido. Você fica com outro homem por horas e...

- Outro homem? - Bella arqueou as sobran celhas, não conseguindo colocar Mike de imediato dentro daquela categoria.

- Você não atende ao telefone e ainda passa a noite toda fora. É natural que eu esteja desconfiado.

Quando Bella percebeu o que Edward estava que rendo dizer, não conseguiu esconder seu espanto.

- Desconfiado de mim e Mike?

A insistência dele a deixou desconcertada. A ten são aparente em seu belo rosto era bem real. Só então ela realmente lembrou que ele já tinha questionado a relação de amizade dela com Mike na época da publi cação daquela foto equivocada no jornal. Ela sentiu- se culpada por não ter se esforçado para esclarecer a suspeita dele na época.

- Mike e eu somos amigos e isso é tudo. Eu deveria ter deixado isso claro desde o início. O problema é... eu quase gostei de você estar com um pouco de ciú mes - Bella confessou acanhada, recuando com a dor esquisita que sentiu na barriga.

- Não sou ciumento - Edward afirmou com os den tes trincados.

Lutando contra uma onda de tontura, Bella ad mitiu que realmente não estava se sentindo muito bem e se agarrou ao corrimão. Ela estava pálida.

- Querida, o que há de errado?

Bella inclinou-se à medida que seus joelhos começaram a dobrar e a vista escureceu. Edward se jogou para frente e pegou-a nos braços quando ela des maiou.

Quando Bella recuperou a consciência, estava deitada no sofá.

- O que aconteceu?

Edward estava curvado sobre ela. O belo e brilhante olhar estava cheio de preocupação.

- Você se sentiu mal e quase caiu da escada. Acho que deve ir ao médico.

- Não seja exagerado. Não há nada de errado co migo. Acho que extrapolei hoje. Eu não comi nada e estou cansada.

- Mike realmente cuida de você - Edward zombou.

- Uma mulher não precisa de um homem para cuidar dela.

- É um prazer para mim cuidar de você, ver se você comeu, se descansou e que não tenha preocupa ções. Gosto de fazer isso.

Era verdade, ele cuidava muito bem. Ela lembrou -se do comportamento solícito dele na Toscana. Ele a deixou mal-acostumada e a fez acreditar que era mais preciosa do que ouro maciço. Sem pensar nisso, ela pegou a mão dele e colocou-a sobre o rosto dela em um gesto de carinho.

As marcas de tensão no rosto dele se desfizeram e ele acariciou-a.

- Ainda quero que um médico a examine ama nhã.

Com a ajuda dele, ela foi para a cama. Edward trouxe uma omelete para ela jurando que ele mesmo tinha preparado. Eles conversaram e Bella começou a relaxar e sentir-se contente novamente.

Ela sentiu tanto a falta do Edward. O vazio era insu portável. E se ele não quisesse um filho? Ela poderia aprender a viver com isso. Nada era perfeito. Em algum momento no futuro ele mudaria de idéia. Se ela o tivesse, se tivesse o homem que amava, já não seria o suficiente?

- Eu deveria ter falado sobre as pílulas - ela sus surrou uma desculpa sonolenta.

- Não, você estava certa. Eu esqueci como nosso casamento começou - os olhos cor de mel estavam melancólicos, e Edward observou-a mergulhar no sono. Na manhã do dia seguinte, ele passou Oakmere Ab bey para o nome dela. Se acontecesse alguma coisa, ela e o abrigo estariam seguros. A propriedade seria auto-suficiente. Se ele não fosse cuidadoso, poderia perdê-la, assim como tudo o mais.

De manhã bem cedo, Bella acordou e sorriu sonolenta ao sentir o corpo quente e forte de Edward a seu lado. Ela abriu os olhos para observá-lo. Ele já estava acordado fitando-a com os olhos fixos. Edward es tava tão sério que por um momento ela se perguntou o por que. Diante daqueles olhos azuis, os cabelos ar repiados de Edward fazendo sombra sobre suas feições belas só o deixavam mais _sexy. _Aconchegando-se nele, ela girou animadamente. Imediatamente, ele se precipitou para ajudar. Surpresa e de forma provocativa ela colocou a mão sobre o dorso forte e bronzea do dele. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela.

- Você não se sentiu bem ontem à noite, não deveria...

- A recusa será ofensiva. Você disse que era um prazer tomar conta de mim - Bella lembrou sorrindo. .

- É um prazer enorme - ele garantiu, puxando-a para junto dele com facilidade e beijando-a com fer vor.

Algumas horas depois, ela desceu para se juntar ao marido no café-da-manhã. Bella passava pela sala de estar quando uma forte dor atingiu sua pélvis e ela se curvou.

- Edward - ela respirou fundo, assustada.

Ele a levou para o hospital. Os dois ficaram sur presos quando o resultado do teste de gravidez deu positivo. Antes que Bella pudesse lidar com a idéia de que estava grávida de dois meses, percebeu que estava perdendo o bebê. Pálido, Edward ouviu arra sado, a explicação do ginecologista. O médico disse que a total falta de sintomas que inicialmente deveria ter alertado Bella de sua condição, também indi cava uma gravidez instável. Depois daquilo, não ha via nada que pudesse ser feito a não ser deixar a natu reza agir.

Quando tudo estava terminado, ela deitou-se com os olhos fixos na parede. Deve ter engravidado na primeira vez que dormiu com Edward. Seu maior sonho se tornou realidade com o homem que amava, mas Bella não teve a chance de usufruir nem por um momento.

- Eu gostaria que nós tivéssemos sabido - Edward respirou fundo, segurando a mão dela. - É tão triste ter descoberto quando já era tarde demais.

- É... - ela concordou, entorpecida.

Ela se deu conta do quanto estaria radiante se ain da estivesse grávida. Mas agora tinha fracassado e toda aquela conversa só servia para lembrá-la da per da e do desapontamento.

Edward segurou a mão dela com as duas mãos e suspi rou.

- Eu sinto tanto. Provavelmente nunca entenderá o quanto.

Ele ficou com ela o tempo todo. Edward foi forte, deu apoio a ela, tudo o que um marido deveria ser. Mas, há alguns dias, ele havia admitido que realmente não queria um bebê com ela. É claro que, se soubesse que ela estava grávida, nunca teria admitido aquilo. Mas admitiu, e ela não poderia esquecer a honestidade dele.

- Deixei meu orgulho se intrometer entre nós... - Edward declarou em um tom baixo.

Aquela era uma declaração tão impressionante que fez Bella virar a cabeça no travesseiro para olhar diretamente para ele.

- Como?

Edward a olhou com tristeza e pesar.

- Eu queria que você tivesse meu filho. Mas eu não admitiria isso enquanto o sentimento não fosse recíproco.

Ela sentiu um nó na garganta e virou a cabeça ou tra vez, apertando os olhos para que as lágrimas pu dessem escorrer. Ele estava tentando confortá-la de monstrando sua compaixão e compreensão. Bella realmente era bom nisso, sempre sabia o que dizer. Mas ela não queria que ele mentisse por piedade ou culpa. Por que deveria se sentir culpado por ter dito que não queria um bebê?

- Quero dormir - ela murmurou diretamente.

- Pode dormir, não vou incomodá-la.

Houve um silêncio prolongado.

- Vá para casa - ela pediu com firmeza. - Você não tem que trabalhar?

Mais um momento de silêncio. A porta se fechou, ela se moveu e ficou olhando à poltrona vazia onde ele estava sentado. Bella queria que ele fosse em bora, mas imediatamente depois queria que ele vol tasse. O nó que sentia na garganta transformou-se em soluço. Ela virou e caiu em prantos.

Três dias depois, Edward a pegou e levou-a para Oak mere. Ela sempre mudava de assunto toda vez que ele tentava falar sobre o aborto.

Já haviam se passado seis semanas desde que Bella retornara do hospital. Ela ouviu o telefone to car na ampla sala de estar.

- É Bella Cullen? Neta de Phill Swan?

- Sim, por quê?

Era o advogado de seu avô, Gregoly Lelas. Ele es tava ligando para informar que Phill tinha morrido naquela manhã de um infarto fulminante. Bella sentiu náuseas com o choque provocado pela infor mação. Sempre cultivou a esperança secreta de que um dia o avô viria se desculpar pela forma como a tratou e recebê-la como um membro da família. Mas agora era tarde.

Edward entrou no quarto e a viu pálida.

- O que aconteceu?

- Meu avô morreu.

_**Oi pessoas**_

_**Obrigada pelos comentários.**_

_**Eu demorei com esse capitulo porque eu estive ocupada com a pre-esreia de Harry Potter e também com um livro que tinha que ler pra facul. Outro motivo foi que eu tentei nesse capitulo não deixar passar nenhum nome. Li e reli o capitulo algumas vezes antes de decidir postar. **_

_**Faltam agora, 2 capítulos e o epilogo.**_

_**Continuem comentando!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO NOVE **

- Como se sente? - Edward acomodou Bella no assento do jato com extremo cuidado.

- Estou bem.

Ela rangeu os dentes depois de responder. Se ele perguntasse novamente, gritaria! Achava toda essa solicitude muito exagerada. Não sofria de nenhum desconforto ou fraqueza agora.

Quando já estavam no ar, Bella folheava uma revista e tentava ignorar o olhar intenso de Edward.

- Não está falando comigo... - murmurou Edward.

- Claro que estou.

- Não a reconheço assim. Está tão arredia.

- Estamos a caminho de um enterro. Perdoe-me por não querer conversar.

- Podemos superar isso... mas temos que con versar.

Bella jogou a revista para o lado com um temperamento que não pôde disfarçar. Ela sentia-se to talmente à flor da pele. Edward era o centro de uma con turbação de respostas conflitantes. Ela o queria por perto, mas por outro lado não podia resistir à vontade de afastá-lo.

- Agora não, por favor...

- Eu perdi um filho também... - Edward respirou fundo. - Não me peça para ficar calado.

Quando ela se levantou para passar para o outro compartimento, ele tomou sua mão.

- O que foi?

- Podemos compartilhar mais do que a cama - Edward respondeu com uma desconcertante candura.

Com o rosto em chamas, ela soltou os dedos e saiu.

Ele a abraçou todas as noites desde que eles perderam o bebê sem tocá-la, enquanto Bella sentia o corpo relaxado arder diante do abraço caloroso e musculoso dele. Ele sabia o quanto ela sentiu sua falta? Ali esta va ela, mal falando com ele, mas ainda assim implo rando por seu corpo. Ele tinha razão. Havia uma bar reira entre os dois, mas era multo mais sólida do que ele gostaria.

Claro, ela não podia dizer que ele tinha uma ternu ra paternal alguns dias antes de ela ter perdido o bebê, infelizmente. Não era tão burra ou estúpida a ponto de não ver isso. Amor correspondido era receita para desapontamento. Pior de tudo, ela estava obsessiva mente apaixonada por Edward, como sempre esteve. Mas quando eram apenas amigos, ela tinha distância sufi ciente para manter seu orgulho, o bom senso e a independência. Depois do casamento, entretanto, tudo mudou e, com isso, as aspirações de Bella.

Mesmo assim, não era justo culpa-lo por não amá -la. Ele ainda agia com romantismo, como se tivesse nascido para isso, tendo a palavra e a atitude certas para cada ocasião. Três semanas sendo tratada como uma deusa na Toscana a deixaram flutuando, então o retorno para terra firme estava sendo duro. Edward ja mais a amaria e ela teria que aprender a conviver com isso. Eles poderiam ser muito próximos de outras formas. O orgulho estava afastando-a dele, mas ela não queria destruir o casamento.

- Eu cochilei... estou me sentindo melhor - ela apressou-se em garantir a Edward com um sorriso deter minado, enquanto eles taxiavam no Aeroporto de Atenas. - Desculpe por ter sido tão chata.

- Diante da experiência que teve, está sendo uma santa - falou Edward, sorrindo de forma atraente.

Durante a missa, Bella notou que pouquíssi mas pessoas olhavam em sua direção. No cemitério, o desapontamento por nunca ter conhecido o avô le vou lágrimas a seus olhos: Phill Swan foi seu úl timo parente vivo, e até o fim foi um homem teimoso, amargo e imperdoável, que a rejeitou todas as vezes que ela tentou tratá-lo como membro da família.

Enquanto Edward estava conversando com seu pai, Gregory Lelas aproximou-se para ver se ela iria para a casa de Swan.

- Não estava em meus planos - ela' respondeu ao advogado do avô.

- Mas é a única anfitriã possível. Todos aqui se rão seus convidados - lembrou o senhor, como se não houvesse nada de extraordinário no fato de ela assumir um lugar que lhe foi negado durante toda a vida de seu avô. - E eu também gostaria de ler o testamento.

A idéia de atuar como anfitriã no palácio dos Swan balançou Bella, mas ela não via outra al ternativa. Ela arregalou os olhos ligeiramente diante da menção ao testamento. Seu avô deixara algo para ela? Possivelmente algum item que agiria como uma repreensão silenciosa pelo desapontamento que cau sou a ele?

- Não posso acompanhá-la - Edward suspirou des culpando-se, quando ela explicou. - Tudo bem eu ter vindo prestar meus respeitos no enterro, mas seria inapropriado entrar na casa dos Swan.

- Mas, você é meu marido - protestou Bella.

- Detesto desapontá-la... mas, diante das circunstâncias, não posso comparecer. - Edward pegou a mão dela. – A limusine vai me deixar no escritório e vol tará para esperá-la até você sair. Estarei em meu apartamento às seis horas.

Sentindo-se imatura por esperar mais concessões de Edward depois que ele e o avô dela romperam tão rispidamente Bella sorriu. De qualquer forma, o número de convidados na mansão dos Swan a manteve ocupada demais para notar a ausência de Edward. Entretanto foi um choque ver Tanya Denali caminhando em sua direção.

A loura lançou um olhar flamejante a Bella.

- Muitas pessoas se impressionaram por Edward ter ido ao enterro. Ele tem tanta classe. Você nunca ficará à altura. Nem notou que eu estava na missa, notou?

- A igreja estava cheia. - Bella lutou para manter a compostura. - Eu não sabia que tinha laços com meu avô.

- Não? Meu pai é um homem poderoso na Swan International há anos. O testamento ainda não foi lido, mas todos sabem que Phill deixou tudo para os primos de sua primeira esposa, na Alemanha. Eles não precisam do dinheiro e deixarão a empresa nas mãos do atual gerenciamento.

Como Bella nunca pensou que receberia he rança do avô, as provocações de Tanya não tiveram efeito.

- Se é assim que prefere pensar.

- Oh, é sim. Fico impressionada de ver que consegue atuar, como dona dessa casa, afinal de contas você não era bem-vinda quando Phill era vivo.

- Fico impressionada de ver que ainda me odeia tanto - confessou Bella. - Os últimos oito anos devem ter sido muito vazios para você, se ainda está tão inconformada com meu casamento com Edward.

- E que tipo de casamento é esse? - Tanya inter rompeu furiosamente. - Uma grande farsa! Eu dei a ele uma surpresa desagradável quando garanti que cairia em frangalhos na noite de núpcias de vocês. O lindo Edward forçado a casar-se com uma chata e desen gonçada como você.

- Você... garantiu?

- Quem mais? - Tanya não podia ocultar seu triunfo. - Coloquei um comprimido na bebida dele quando não estava olhando.

Bella tremia de raiva. Respirou tão fundo para se conter que quase entrou em órbita.

- Sra. Cullen... - Gregory Lelas interrompeu oportunamente. - Pode vir à biblioteca agora?

- Onde estão todos os outros?

- Não há outros beneficiários - falaram os advogados, e antes de ela poder entender a profundida de da declaração, o testamento foi lido.

- Não entendi.

- Você herdou tudo e agora é uma moça muito rica - esclareceu o Sr. Lelas.

- Mas e os primos da Alemanha? - ela perguntou.

- Uma história de fachada que divertia seu avô. Você é a herdeira de Swan desde que seu pai mor reu.

Bella ficou chocada com o testamento.

- Mas isso foi há mais de quinze anos... e em um determinado momento, meu avô acreditou que tives se outro filho.

- Sim. Mas mesmo durante esse período, você ainda herdaria uma quantia substancial do sr. Swan. Tem o sangue dele nas suas veias, e isso signifi cava muito para ele.

- Mas meu avô nem estava falando comigo...

- O sr. Swan era um homem muito complexo e inteligente, e nem sempre fácil de entender. Não quero importuná-la mais hoje. Antes da morte do sr. Swan, ele gravou um filme para você.

- Um filme? Ele sabia que estava doente?

- Sim. Ele optou por manter seu fraco estado de saúde em segredo.

Com o coração aos pulos, Bella colocou o DVD.

- Como se sente sendo herdeira e tendo um mari do? - perguntou Phill Swan, ironicamente. Enquanto gravo este filme, você e Edward estão se bronzeando na Itália e vivendo como recém-casados. Po dem me agradecer por isso.

- Não... você não podia saber! - Bella en gasgou desconcertada.

- Brigar com Edward não foi difícil. Ele é muito leal a você. Quando expulsei você e seus animais daquela casa, Edward correu a seu encontro como eu sabia que fa ria. Isso os aproximou. A adversidade traz o melhor de Edward. Então eu o coloquei diante de pressão finan ceira trapaceando em contratos da empresa dele. Ele brigou de volta. Chegou até a vender seu iate para conseguir fundos para a aquisição de Oakmere Ab bey. Que cavalheiro! Desde então, como sabe, a cam panha da Swan International para tirar a empresa de seu marido da concorrência ganhou terreno. Eu sa bia que Edward queria sentir-se livre da minha influên cia, e dei a ele boas razões para acreditar que obteve êxito.

- Oh, Deus... - Bella sentia-se tonta, pois tudo estava se encaixando. Como nunca enxergou o que acontecia? E por que Edward nunca contou a ela?

- E agora Edward é seu. Foi assim que sempre pla nejei.

- Não é possível!

- Você é uma Swan! Estou fazendo de você uma pessoa rica e poderosa - prosseguiu Phill Swan com satisfação. - Se eu soubesse o quanto era teimosa, não teria usado as táticas que usei há oito anos. Mas me sentia ofendido de ver em uma mulher as características que seu pai não tinha. Você tem o sentimentalismo dele, mas não sua fraqueza. Deve reconhecer que escolhi o marido perfeito para você.

Quando a gravação acabou, Bella ficou choca da. Sua maior necessidade era ver Edward, mas antes ela abordou Gregory Lelas.

- A Swan International está tentando acabar com o negócio do meu marido. Qual é a situação ago ra?

- Posso falar em nome da diretoria, e sei que o conselho não deseja continuar o que começou como uma picuinha. Mas a posição é essencialmente o que você decidir. Theo tomava as próprias decisões. Quando os termos de seu testamento forem publica dos, a Swan International precisará de pulso fir me.

Edward, ela pensou. Edward seria o pulso firme, assim como Phil Swan sempre quis.

Bella entrou na limusine. Sou rica. Ela sacudiu um pouco a cabeça para entender, mas a sensação de irrealidade persistia. Agora, salvaria Edward e isso tinha um senso de justiça.

Edward estava falando ao telefone quando ela chegou.

Os olhos negros dele brilharam quando a viram para da perto da sala. Um sorriso enfeitou sua linda boca e ele estendeu a mão para puxá-la para seu lado.

- Como foi tudo, querida?

- Nada mal... mas Tanya estava lá e foi bem de sagradável.

- Nada de novo...

Bella olhou para ele surpresa.

- Tanya também admitiu que pôs remédio em sua bebida em nosso casamento.

Edward ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso.

- Como conseguiu a confissão?

- Ela não resistiu à tentação de tripudiar...

- Que canalha - ele murmurou. - Suspeitei disso, mas nunca pensei que contaria a verdade.

- Para ser franca, queria falar sobre algo bem mais importante do que Tanya... - Bella passou os possessivos dedos pela lapela do paletó dele. Sei que meu avô passou os últimos cinco anos tentan do destruir sua empresa.

- Como descobriu?

- Não vai acreditar quando eu contar - Bella suspirou, pensando na gravação em que Phil Swan contou tudo. - Obviamente, é verdade. Mas não entendo por que você não me contou...

- Claro que entende. Você é minha esposa. Ele era seu avô. A situação a chatearia.

- Sim, mas...

- Não podia deixar isso acontecer. Era meu dever protegê-la.

- Escondendo tudo de mim? Na realidade, me sinto uma tola. Não sou criança, Edward. Também sinto que tenho meu papel nesse casamento. E se é sua fun ção me proteger, é minha função dar apoio em mo mentos difíceis.

- Que lindo querida. - Edward deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. Ele estava tão perto que ela po dia sentir o cheiro de sua pele, que levava mensagens sensuais por seu corpo sensível. - Mas se eu falasse o que estava acontecendo, nossa lua-de-mel teria ido por água abaixo. E depois você teve o problema do aborto. Ficaria muito irritado, eu não poderia deixar.

- Mas eu tinha o direito de saber...

- Não pedirei desculpas - soltou o grampo que prendia os cabelos dela. - Se eu tivesse a mesma es colha novamente, teria feito da mesma forma...

- Não, não teria...

- Temos um casamento real agora. Foi importan te termos passado um tempo juntos na Itália sem que nada estragasse aquelas semanas. Além disso, você se recuperou da perda do bebê...

- Mas você me excluiu do que realmente acontecia em sua vida...

Ele levantou os olhos dela para que o fitassem.

- Você me excluiu quando perdeu o bebê...

- Eu fiz isso... não fiz? - Bella concordou, com um nó na garganta.

- Você estava sofrendo e eu queria ajudar, mas você descartou minha ajuda. Nunca pensei que preci sasse de uma criança em minha vida - admitiu Edward. - Mas quando pensei em você tendo um bebê meu, mudei de idéia. Até o último momento eu rezei para que houvesse um milagre e você não perdesse nosso filho.

- Oh. - Bella ficou em silêncio diante da sinceridade dele. Quando olhou para de, seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente. - Você fez isso? Eu também - ela revelou.

- Quando você estiver bem o suficiente e achar que é a hora certa, quero tentar novamente, querida.

Ela engoliu a seco, muito feliz. E qual seria o me lhor dia para celebrar a possibilidade de uma nova vida?

- O vovô ficaria contente...

- Tenho certeza de que vai entender que não há desrespeito quando digo que os desejos tirânicos de Theo são assuntos de extrema indiferença para mim.

- Sim, você tem o direito de sentir-se assim.

- Como você consegue me excitar de forma tão rápida e fácil? .

Edward murmurou, puxando-a para perto com mãos impacientes e baixando a cabeça para tomar a boca rosa e luxuriosa de Bella com uma paixão sexual que deixou as pernas dela bambas.

- Preciso falar mais uma coisa - Bella se soltou para murmurar entre Os lábios avermelhados.

- Não pode esperar? - Respirando contra a bochecha dela, ele roçou os dentes por seu lábio. Quan do ele colocou a língua no interior úmido da boca de Bella em uni poderoso convite erótico, ela segu rou os dois braços dele para manter-se firme.

- Acho que você gostará de saber que não preci sará mais se preocupar com a tentativa da Swan International destruir sua empresa – ela sussurrou, sorrindo. - Estou certa?

- Detesto desapontá-la, querida - ele respondeu, - mas eu mesmo já cuidei disso. No mesmo dia que Theo morreu, a campanha de difamação parou repen tinamente. Aquela batalha não fazia sentido econo micamente.

Sentindo-se meio desapontada, mas ao mesmo tempo contente com a notícia, porque não conseguia cair na real de que era dona da Swan Internatio nal, Bella murmurou:

- Isso é fantástico.

Edward a tomou nos braços e a carregou para o quarto.

- Sabe, tive uma grande surpresa quando o testamento foi lido - ela começou. - Tanya tinha mencionado uns primos alemães...

- Todos ouviram falar deles. São uns velhinhos.

- Edward a beijou apaixonadamente e a colocou sobre a cama.

- Theo teria sido mais inteligente se tivesse deixado para uma instituição de caridade.

Bella ficou de joelhos.

- Ou... para mim - ela sugeriu. Edward deu uma gargalhada.

- Você nunca foi cogitada. Não sei se eu gostaria de ter uma esposa tão rica.

- Tem certeza?

Edward olhou para ela, suas longas pálpebras acentua vam a profundidade e a claridade de seu olhar.

- Porque estamos falando sobre isso? Ficou desapontada por ter sido preterida?

- Não... porque não fui... preterida.

Edward franziu a testa.

- O que Theo deixou para você? Alguma lem brança familiar? Estou surpreso por ele ter deixado algo.

- Ele me deixou tudo.

Edward ficou petrificado.

- Não está falando sério.

- Tudo: as casas, os carros, a joalheria, as empresas, os aviões, o iate.

Edward olhou para ela chocado e espalhou os braços fortes em um movimento de aceitação, com as boche chas coradas.

- Se é o que diz, deve ser verdade, mas não posso acreditar...

- Espere até ver o filme que ele gravou.

Depois de ter feito o anúncio, Bella saiu da cama e pegou o DVD.

- Phill se filmou.

Bella se sentiu apreensiva quando se lembrou de umas coisas que o avô falou.

- Não sei se você deve ver...

- Por que não? - perguntou Edward

A tensão no ar fez o coração dela acelerar. Ela fi cou decepcionada por ter sido inconseqüente a ponto de mencionar a gravação.

- Você nunca se deu bem com ele...

- Nem você... nem o resto da humanidade. O que ele falou sobre mim? .

Bella ficou tensa.

- Por que supõe que ele tenha falado algo?

- Se Theo se deu ao trabalho de fazer uma gravação, foi para provar o quanto foi esperto.

Bella sentia medo e vergonha. Depois das pri meiras palavras de bajulação, em que Theo se van gloriava por ter feito dela uma herdeira e posto seu marido na palma de sua mão, ela viu o rosto moreno de Edward empalidecer.

- Edward... não deixe que ele o afete...

Edward deu um soco silencioso no ar. Ela podia sentir sua vibração de raiva, enquanto o avô dela delineava cada movimento de Edward.

- Ele tem razão... fui um prêmio fácil - sussur rou Edward.

- Não, ele está errado... você é um homem muito diferente dele, e eu não gostaria que fosse de outra forma. Por favor, não veja mais isso.

Mas ele não deu atenção a ela. Seu perfil clássico ficou rígido, ele assistiu ao filme do começo ao fim e depois repetiu para se assegurar de que as interrup ções não tivessem deixado escapar nenhuma palavra. Finalmente, ele se virou para ela com os olhos bri lhando perigosamente.

- **Se você ficar com o dinheiro, vou embora...**

Bella olhou para ele; certamente compreendeu errado, ele não podia estar falando sério.

- Não está falando sério.

- Não vai sentir falta do que nunca teve ou nunca esperou herdar, querida.

- Não se trata disso. Você está irritado, porque Theo falou tudo e foi ofensivo.

- Uma vez, você sugeriu que eu a considerasse um bem financeiro. Eu não serei conhecido como o marido da herdeira de Swan.

- Mas você é!

- Não, se eu optar pelo contrário. Não me diga que já ficou gananciosa - Edward suspirou em deboche.

- Não preciso me justificar para você. Sou uma Swan.

Edward a olhou com ironia.

- Quero dizer que Theo era meu avô e foi por isso que me deixou sua herança. Ele me reconheceu. Pode ter esperado até morrer, mas finalmente me permitiu sentir como membro da família e não vou rejeitar tudo a que ele se dedicou em toda sua vida - protes tou Bella em um repentino e fervoroso acesso de autodefesa.

- Então você tem um problema. Não serei um ho mem fisgado por uma mulher.

- Talvez deva esperar pela oportunidade de rece ber uma oferta! Eu não tinha nada além das minhas roupas quando nos casamos e tive que viver com isso...

- Você viveu com isso tão bem que foi para outro país!

- Como pode jogar isso na minha cara nova mente?

- Uma vez casada com um grego, sempre casada com um grego, querida.

- Serei rica e aproveitarei cada minuto disso! - Bella falou, desafiando-o.

- Mas não comigo...

Bella ficou pálida, enquanto as palavras frias foram jogadas no ar. Ela estava com tanta raiva dele que sentia tonteira.

- Então não quer ficar casado com uma herdeira do Swan? Certo, se é assim que quer, vou voltar para o local que você parece pensar que é meu!

Parando apenas para pegar o DVD, Bella saiu para o corredor. Sua bolsa de viagem estava ali. Ela a pegou. Deu a ele tempo suficiente para dizer alguma coisa para impedi-la. Algo como "onde você vai?" ou "volte aqui" . O terrível silêncio ecoava em seus ouvidos. Ela sentiu-se abalada quando fechou a porta do apartamento.

Bella pegou um táxi de volta para a mansão Swan e entrou como se sempre tivesse morado ali. A equipe que ainda trabalhava foi apresentada a ela. Ela foi tomar banho e colocou um agasalho.

Por que sentia-se tão arrasada? Estava furiosa com Edward, e tinha todo o direito de estar! O jantar foi servi do em uma bandeja, mas ela estava sem fome. Queria Edward. Ansiava por Edward. Aquilo era loucura. Ele lutou para mantê-la como sua esposa. Forçou-a a viver como sua esposa, a seu lado. Levava o casamento muito a sério. Não podia de repente decidir deixá-la sozinha porque era herdeira de muito dinheiro... po dia?

Ele poderia mesmo ser tão diabólico e incom preensível? Ele era cheio de reações machistas e or gulho ferido. De forma relutante, ela lembrou que ele admitiu que, oito anos antes, ele ficou tentado por ela ser uma boa presa, financeiramente. Que aviso profé tico! Bem, ela já sabia que Edward não queria seu dinhei ro, pensou. Nenhum homem decente gostaria de ser rotulado como caçador de fortuna. Ela podia enten der isso, mas não podia entender o fato de ele estar pronto para abandoná-la por causa de um princípio.

Os cachorros latiam freneticamente ao redor da mansão. Um segurança desculpou-se pelo barulho. Ele explicou que um homem foi visto subindo o muro, mas que tinha escapado.

Bella foi para a cama, sentindo uma raiva cres cente. Mas sob a raiva havia uma imensa sensação de medo e insegurança. Amava Edward Cullen. Ado rava-o. Tinha sido tão feliz com ele, mas deixou uma fenda se abrir e uma distância se desenvolver quando virou as costas para ele depois do aborto. Aquilo du rou apenas algumas semanas, mas marcou o relacio namento deles e deixou um ponto de vulnerabilidade. Perdi um bebê também, ele falou. Talvez ainda esti vesse com raiva pela forma como ela reagiu. Não de via ter saído do apartamento intempestivamente.

Ela dormiu de repente, exausta. Ao amanhecer, uma idéia inicialmente louca veio a sua cabeça. Ela ruminou bastante até que o pensamento deixasse de parecer tão louco. Poderia fazer com ele o que ele fez com ela. Poderia pressioná-lo com sua companhia. Por que não? O que teria a perder? O que era o orgu lho perto de viver sem Edward?

Ela se arrumou, tomando cuidado com a maquiagem o Ele estaria no escritório, em Atenas. Todos os obstáculos foram superados e o amor tornou-se uma necessidade crescente dentro dela. Mas quando Edward ouvisse o que ela tinha a dizer, ficaria surpreso, e ela não tinha a menor idéia de como reagiria...

**Bella deixou a mansão cheia de determinação**...

_**Oi gente, quase que eu não consigo terminar esse capitulo para postar no fim de semana, tive provas e um monte de coisas fora da facul pra fazer no período da tarde. Semana que vem eu faço minhas ultimas provas e se deus quiser eu vou passar sem ter que fazer N4. Eu arranjei um emprego, então o meu tempo diminui mais quando entrar de férias na facul(dia 13) ai eu venho postar o mais rápido possível o ultimo capitulo e o epilogo. Espero que vocês tenha, gostado desse capitulo. **_

_**Adorei os comentário *-* **_

_**.Não me abandonem e continuem comentan do**_


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO DEZ **

Quando Bella entrou no escritório de Edward, o co ração dela disparou como se estivesse correndo uma maratona.

No momento em que o olhar cor de mel de Edward cruzou com o dela, um desejo tomou conta de seu corpo como uma descarga elétrica. O belo rosto de Edward se iluminou com um sorriso conforme caminha va na direção dela.

- Seja bem-vinda.

Bella sentiu-se entrando com o pé esquerdo quando ele a cumprimentou naqueles termos.

- Gostaria de fazer uma visita pelo prédio? Edward perguntou suavemente. Era a primeira vez que ela visitava os escritórios na Grécia.

- Talvez mais tarde. Eu vim até aqui porque tenho uma coisa importante para falar.

Com um olhar pacífico; ele observou os lábios car nudos e úmidos, as curvas sensuais dos seios dela para então voltar-se para da com o olhar ousado.

- Eu gosto do vestido.

- Por favor, deixe-me falar - Bella inter rompeu.

- O calor que ela sentiu na pélvis fez com que ela comprimisse as pernas com força. Ficava chocada com a facilidade com que ele despertava desejo nela.

Edward recostou-se na cadeira atrás de sua mesa de vidro observando-a com grande expectativa.

- Eu considero nosso casamento muito valioso. - Bella afirmou.

- Certo.

- Portanto, se você não voltar para mim...

Edward estendeu as longas mãos.

- Mas eu não fui a lugar nenhum.

- Não me interrompa. Se você destruir nosso casamento, eu permitirei que a Swan International destrua sua empresa. - Bella concluiu com rigi dez, e estava tão tensa que seus joelhos balançaram.

Edward a observou com um silêncio fulminante o olhar brilhava e o corpo estava imóvel, mas ainda as sim aparentemente relaxado.

- Você acha que não sou capaz, mas eu sou - ela jurou trêmula. - Nós éramos muito felizes juntos e o dinheiro não deve interferir nisso.

- Eu deveria saber o que estava fazendo quando chantageei uma Swan para tomar nosso casamen to verdadeiro. Você aprende rápido...

Bella respirou fundo, nervosa. Ela fez aquilo, o ameaçou como um dia ele a ameaçara de tirar-lhe tudo o que ela mais prezava. Mas ela não fazia aquilo com satisfação, sentia-se mal, envergonhada.

Com a boca seca, ela perguntou:

- E então, o que você diz?

- Você trouxe as armas pesadas?

Ela ruborizou e seu estômago se revirou.

- Isso não é uma resposta séria.

Edward continuou observando-a.

- É sim. Coerção não funciona comigo. Você acha que o Phill não tentou?

- Então sua resposta é não?

- Eu estou dizendo não?

Ela podia sentir o rosto corar. De repente, ela co meçou a perder o chão, tinha se metido em uma sinu ca de bico. Ela levantou a cabeça, projetou o queixo para frente e sacudiu os ombros como se a resposta dele não significasse nada para ela. Ela virou-se e co meçou a caminhar em direção à porta.

- Mas se você me pedir para ficar com você de li vre e espontânea vontade, acho que podemos chegar a um acordo com facilidade.

Com os olhos lacrimejando, Bella parou onde estava.

- Eu senti sua falta na noite passada - ele acres centou.

Ela respirou fundo antes de virar-se para encará-lo.

- Sentiu?

- Eu estava acostumado a ser casado.

-. Estava?

O choro estava preso na garganta. Ela saiu das al turas, mergulhou nas profundezas e agora estava na superfície com medo de fazer suposições.

- Eu agi por impulso ontem. Comportei-me como o Phill.

A respiração de Bella estava se normalizando outra vez.

- Eu não o culpo por ter ficado irado.

- Havia duas encomendas esperando por mim quando cheguei ao escritório esta manhã. Eram duas cópias daquele filme.

- Meu Deus, meu avô mandou uma para você também?

- Revendo aquilo, eu recobrei meu senso de hu mor. Lutei para manter nossa reconciliação em segre do, e foi uma loucura fazer aquilo. Não me ocorreu que estava querendo fazer exatamente o que Phill Swan queria que eu fizesse - Edward comunicou iro nicamente.

- Aquilo sempre foi um obstáculo entre nós.

- Sim, quando eu era jovem. Não mais. Eu gosto de pensar que amadureci. - Havia uma lamentação naquela declaração. - Apesar de ter claramente me sentido infantil na noite passada, quando minha ro mântica tentativa de surpreender minha mulher com uma visita surpresa culminou com o ataque de um monte de cachorros babões e de alguns seguranças.

Os tranqüilos olhos azuis de Bella se estreita ram de espanto conforme recordou o ocorrido na noi te anterior.

- Era você na noite passada?

- Sim, era eu - Edward confirmou.

Ela se moveu e foi na direção dele para colocar as suas mãos sobre as dele.

- Por que não disse que era você?

- Ia estragar a surpresa.

- Eu queria tanto que você viesse - Bella declarou com uma voz instável. - Se eu soubesse que estava lá fora, tão perto de mim...

- Eu tinha uma reunião muito importante hoje pela manhã. Depois pensei em ir até lá e entrar de forma convencional.

- Se eu soubesse disso, não precisaria ter vindo até aqui.

- Mas é um prazer saber que você luta por mim. - Edward declarou, puxando-a com as mãos fortes mais para perto de si.

- Um prazer?

- Tem uma coisa que já deveria ter dito há muito tempo, algo que nunca disse para nenhuma mulher: **eu amo você.**

Ela ficou de boca aberta.

- Sério?

- Mais do que tudo. Por um momento deixei meu orgulho me dominar e agi por impulso, mas nunca deixei de amá-la e não acredito que poderia deixar.

Ela estava tão tensa que mal podia respirar olhan do para ele, esforçando-se para ver a comprovação de suas palavras naquele lindo rosto. Toda a emoção profunda, a afeição e a sinceridade que ela sempre so nhou ver estavam estampadas nos olhos de Edward. Ele a beijou e a paixão que nunca esfriou se reacendeu, desta vez confiante e cheia de afeto que não mais pre cisava ser escondido.

- Vamos sair daqui - Edward sugeriu emocionado, segurando-a pela mão.

O trânsito estava péssimo, mas isso não os aborre ceu, porque estavam muito ocupados se beijando para perceberem.

- Quando você se apaixonou por mim? – ela fi nalmente perguntou ao afastá-lo para respirar.

- Eu não sei, sinceramente. - Edward gemeu. Para satisfazer sua necessidade de contato físico constan te, ele pegou a mão de Bella e lambeu um dedo de cada vez. - Primeiro, nós éramos amigos, mas sem pre houve a barreira de não saber o que tinha aconte cido de errado entre nós em nossa noite de núpcias, e o sentimento tomou-se platônico.

- Eu deveria ter contado, mas estava tão machu cada e constrangida, além de realmente pensar que você tinha ficado bêbado por infelicidade de ter se casado comigo.

- Não, eu não estava totalmente infeliz. De fato, no altar, eu estava tentando suprimir a fantasia sexual de como iria descobrir o luxuriante corpo virgem de minha noiva - Edward confessou, fazendo os olhos azuis de Bella se arregalarem de espanto para, em seguida, rir da expressão dela.

- Às vezes você é tão inocente.

Mas por incrível que pareça, aquela declaração franca foi mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa para dissipar a dor e a insegurança que molestaram seus pensamentos sobre o ocorrido naquele dia du rante tanto tempo. Bem, ela realmente se lembrava da maneira como o olhar ardente de Edward passeou pelo decote de seu vestido. Mesmo sentindo-se complexa da na época, ela agora estava satisfeita em saber que já naquele tempo o excitava.

- Você ainda é tão _sexy _- Edward murmurou, agar rando-a com desejo dentro do elevador, enquanto su biam para o apartamento dele. - Sempre fui louco por você.

Edward empurrou a porta do apartamento para abri-la e deu um chute para fechá-la, imprensando Bella contra a porta para beijá-la com sofreguidão.

- Nós precisamos de mais privacidade - ele ad mitiu a caminho do quarto.

- Não a vila do meu avô, aquele não era um lugar feliz para mim. Eu acho que deveríamos vender aqui lo e procurar um outro lugar onde pudéssemos morar quando estivermos por aqui.

Entre beijos e conversas eles se deitaram na cama.

Tirando as roupas de forma frenética, eles fizeram amor compulsivamente, revi vendo a força daquela paixão com satisfação e alívio.

Depois, Edward cobriu o rosto dela com as mãos:

- Eu amo você - ele disse intensamente. - Eu amo tanto. Quando pensei que tinha perdido você na noite passada, fiquei aflito. Não consegui dormir. Você significa muito para mim

- Eu também amo você. Nem acredito que eu nunca tenha dito isso antes.

- Você nunca disse isso. Nosso casamento teve um começo muito infeliz.

- Não olhe para trás - Bella murmurou. Você não estava pronto para esse tipo de compro misso.

- Mas agora estou totalmente comprometido. Quando você pediu o divórcio, foi um sinal de alerta. Fiquei confuso, não sabia qual era o problema comi go, mas então percebi que precisava fazer algo antes que a perdesse. Mas você estava tão determinada... e a idéia do Banco de espermas me destruiu.

Bella passou os dedos pelo peito musculoso dele e sorriu indefesa.

- Eu tenho que admitir que você está muito mais alegre.

- Você esta me deixando muito seguro, sra. Cullen - Edward censurou com a voz rouca curvando-se sobre ela para beijá-la com uma investida habilidosa.

_**Não é o fim!**_

_**Vejo vocês no epilogo:)**_

_**Comentem ;)**_


	12. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO **

Dois anos depois, Edward ligou para um veterinário para procurar um cão para ele. Um dos labradores de Bella havia morrido e ele estava providenciando outro para substituí-lo. Edward sabia que tanto filhotes quanto os de _pedigree _encontrariam um lar facilmen te e que teria que encontrar outro animal que estives se fora daquelas categorias.

- Eu esperei até ter quatro opções para você - o veterinário informou. - O cão que for para a casa da sra. Angelis será muito feliz.

- Este é Doodle. Ele está em ótimas condições de saúde, mas é velho - o veterinário sorriu. Um cão pastor com um respeitável focinho grisalho abanou a cauda por trás das grades.

- Milly sofreu um acidente, ela só tem um olho.

- Edward observou a labrador dourada pulando para lhe dar as boas-vindas e sorriu antes de sair.

- Peanut foi encontrada amarrada a uma mina - um pequeno _terrier _trêmulo e com olhos assustados tentava se esconder no fundo do canil.

- E, por último, nós temos o Sausage que perdeu a capacidade de latir - Edward olhou para os enormes olhos castanhos e tristes de um cão felpudo, com o corpo grande e de pernas curtas. - Claro, se não houver nenhum cão apropriado nesse lote, nós tere mos mais alguns na semana que vem.

- E aqueles cães lá - inquiriu. O veterinário olhou:

- Aqueles são os sem esperança. O conselho os recolherá, mas é pouco provável que se consiga um lar para eles. Eu mantenho os cães como esses aqui o máximo que posso.

Edward ficou tenso e pálido ao compreender a situa ção. Os rejeitados estavam esperando a hora de irem para o grande canil no céu. Ele tinha que fazer a esco lha da forma mais sábia possível.

Enquanto ele fazia a seleção, Bella estava gi rando em frente a um espelho admirando os ajustes do vestido de seda cor de vinho que ela vestiu e que expunha seus ombros e valorizavam suas curvas. Foi preciso muito esforço para perder os quilos extras que ela ganhou durante a gravidez, mas agora ela es tava satisfeita com as formas atuais.

Esta noite, Edward e ela estariam comemorando dois anos de união desde a bênção do casamento. Com os diamantes brilhando nas orelhas e no pescoço, da ca minhou pelo corredor até o quarto do bebê. A vida, ela pensou, estava mais do que boa. Depois de espe rar alguns meses para tentar uma outra gravidez, ela engravidou de gêmeos. Apesar de Edward e ela terem fi cado bastante nervosos com um outro possível aborto espontâneo, tudo transcorreu na mais perfeita ordem. Edward se transformou em um pai devotado, que adorava passar o tempo com as crianças.

Edward eventualmente assumia a direção da Swan International, mas só depois que a substituição do pai de Cássia como diretor-executivo causou certa con fusão. Os diretores procuraram Edward implorando. O império do avô de Bella agora estava navegando pacificamente sob o comando de Edward, que contratou um poderoso time de executivos para não ser forçado a trabalhar como um louco.

Apesar de ficarem mais tempo na Grécia e even tualmente viajarem nos fins de semana e feriados suas vidas ainda estavam baseadas em Oakmere Abbey, que fora totalmente reformada para oferecer to dos os confortos de que Edward gostava. Bella ficou profundamente tocada quando descobriu que Edward ha via passado a propriedade para o nome dela na época em que temia perder seus negócios. O abrigo dos ani mais prosperou e ela teve que contratar mais gente para ajudar.

.Agora, quando ela olhava para os berços no quarto das crianças, seu coração saltava de alegria. Leo era o padrinho dos gêmeos. Com dez meses de idade, Andreus já era um garotão e tinha os cabelos do pai. Sua irmã, Renesme, era menor, porém determinada, incrivel mente linda e tinha os olhos cor de mel. Eles eram adoráveis e tranqüilos quando dormiam.

- O que você está pensando? - Edward perguntou na porta de entrada.

Bella balançou a cabeça, os cachos castanhos balançando sobre os ombros e um leve sorriso nos lá bios.

- Dormindo assim, não dá para imaginar o quan to são levados quando estão acordados.

- Você ficou tão orgulhosa quando eles começa ram a engatinhar - Edward provocou, segurando-a pela mão.

- Eles são lindos, não são?

Ela disfarçou o sorriso orgulhoso, mas Edward não conseguiu esconder.

- Eu até sinto um pouco por Theo. Nós temos os herdeiros que ele tanto sonhou - Edward comentou.

- Seus pais são avós excelentes - Bella replicou.

Ele a abraçou.

- Tenho uma surpresa para você.

- Mas você já me deu - Bella segurou a bela safira e o diamante que sempre usava.

- Esta surpresa me pareceu uma boa idéia quando eu peguei, mas não sei se será tão boa quanto imagi nei - depois da declaração, Edward acompanhou-a até o andar de baixo. - Eu procurei um novo cachorro para você.

Os olhos dela se iluminaram com a surpresa.

- Você pegou?

- Parecia tão fácil. - Ele explicou cuidadosa mente como lidou com o desafio.

O pátio interno, à primeira vista, parecia repleto de cachorros. Edward caminhou apressadamente e pegou um vira-latas trêmulo e o acariciou de forma prote tora, ele virou-se e começou a apresentá-la pelos no mes os quatro cachorros saltitantes ao redor dela.

- São todos seus - ele completou.

Até Bella, uma eterna amantes dos cães, ficou atônita com a novidade.

- Todos eles?

- Eu não consegui deixar nenhum para trás - Edward sorriu sem jeito.

- É tão lindo - ela disse feliz, enquanto lhe dava um abraço apertado. -Você faz coisas maravilhosas por mim.

-Tais como?

- Você vendeu seu iate para que eu pudesse ter a casa dos meus sonhos - ela relembrou.

Edward deu uma gargalhada.

- E, felizmente, minha mulher herdou um iate que é duas vezes maior do que o meu e mais rápido.

- Você sabe o quanto o amo? - ela sussurrou.

- Nunca me canso de ouvir isso - ele observou-a ficar toda suja de marcas de patas no vestido e não conseguiu parar de rir. - Eu a amo mais a cada dia.

Quando de a chamava de "meu amor", Bella podia sentir seu coração se encher de felicidade. Eles retomaram para dentro da casa e se beijaram ardente mente, antes de se dirigirem para a sala de jantar para saborearem o jantar de aniversário.

_**Postando o Epilogo nas ultimas horas do ano...**_

_**Feliz Ano Novo galera.**_

_**Boas festas pra todo mundo!**_


End file.
